


Sworn Brotherhood (Venerated Triad)

by fictionforhire, Mkzbrown, repoughts



Category: 3zun - Fandom, MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: 3-zun, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Fun, M/M, Multi, Oral, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, plot deviation, venerated triad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 70,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionforhire/pseuds/fictionforhire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkzbrown/pseuds/Mkzbrown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/repoughts/pseuds/repoughts
Summary: Meng Yao suggests the idea to Xichen that the three sworn brothers celebrate their sworn brotherhood every couple months after they have a wonderful 3-month celebration. Meng Yao is floored by Xichen's eagerness and Nie Mingjue would never admit how much he hungers for the other two. Each chapter with be a day of celebration. Various lengths and types of intamacy expected.This is edited RP from me, Repoughts and Fictionforhire. Check the other two out if you have a chance they are wonderful people. This will be hopefully a regular thing for the moment.With each chapter expect a mixture of fluff, smut and a whole lot of fun.





	1. Beginning of Something Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Our first work! We hope you enjoy and please, comment to let us know if we are doing good and any tips are welcomed!! i will share with the other two!  
We start with a controversial idea - Nie Mingjue being the bottom. Enjoy ;)

It had been a few months since the SunShot campaign. A couple months since the sworn brothers swore their oaths and knelt together. Nie Mingjue didn't know how long, he didn't really care but Meng Yao, now Jin Guangyao wanted to celebrate their time, alongside their brother Lan Xichen.  
This led to all of them being at the unclean realm. Nie Mingjue was of course at home, letting Meng Yao treat him nicely in his old home. The little brother knew where everything was and although he was part of the Jin Clan, Nie Mingjue had to keep appearances up about why Jin Guangyao was back in the Nie Clan this night. Some excuse about brother meetings was used but no one really cared to be concerned about it. Lan Xichen was reading outside of Nie Mingjue’s sleeping quarters, hidden away from him so to be a surprise for him from the both of them. Meng Yao had something specific in mind and wondered just how much convincing the bigger man would need. So, he would need all the hands he could.

“I want to surprise Gege with a night with his sworn brother. Like how we used to.”

Meng Yao had prepared his room with many Jin expenses, candles, and aromatic oils infused with the tallest favourite smells hanging in places far enough from the bed that would be a problem. He had wine and a scatter of food somewhere. Meng Yao led Nie Mingjue into his room, a heavy confidence pushing him beyond what he was usually like before.

Nie Mingjue followed where he was led with his usual caution. He knew nothing about Meng Yao's doings all day, only that he had been, indeed, busy. It seemed that at last he would see what his sworn brother had been planning.

“Why so quiet Gege? How was your day? Can I ease it at all?”  
Meng Yao looked around and let go of Nie Mingjue, walking over to pour two glasses of his strongest. Passing one over he toasted

Taking the glass, he nods in thanks and takes a moment to consider the situation. Meng Yao's confidence and forward behaviour has him a bit on the back foot. And being suspicious by nature, Nie Mingjue is uncertain just how to respond. “So,” he looks about the room “You've gone to a lot of effort. For what reason?”

“Don't tell me you forgot it’s been 3 months today we've been sworn brothers. We all knelt, we all swore. I thought we could celebrate? What's so suspicious of my actions now you know why?”  
Meng Yao is positioned himself facing the doorway that Lan Xichen should come through when he deems it appropriate, Nie Mingjue facing him. He knows to distract the bigger man he needs to have his full attention. He kneels like they did 3 months ago, facing Nie Mingjue with a wicked smile

“I remember the day clearly. I did not expect to celebrate it however.” The tension of uncertainty leaves him slightly now that he understands the motivation behind Meng Yao's actions "Where is A-Huan? Shouldn't he be here to celebrate as well?"

“True, we are all Sworn brothers,” Meng yao smiles wider as he looks down to not give away Lan Xichen

From behind the door Xichen can hear the faint sounds of conversations his brothers are having. He's glad to hear the tension disappearing from Mingjue's voice - it would them no good to be tense on the day they should be celebrating. He opens the door without a sound stepping lightly into the room. Across the room he can see Meng Yao kneeling before their brother's figure, catches his eye in silent acknowledgment but chooses to stay in place for now. He leans against the door watching the scene unfold.

With a few swallows Nie Mingjue empties the glass “What do you have planned for this celebration?” He asks as he moves to refill the glass, remaining completely unaware of the presence behind him. “Your smile hints at something more than sharing a drink or two.”

“Or three” Xichen speaks up from his spot by the door. Smiling he crosses over the distance to other two as he looks at Mingjue’s. “You didn't think to celebrate without me did you, brother?”

Meng Yao looks up at Lan Xichen, passing his drink he was originally going to drink to Nie Mingjue as he waltzes over to the loosely robed Xichen  
“He thinks that little of me, I was certain he thought high enough of you to even consider it”

Turning his head to watch the pair, he wonders if Xichen was involved in planning the surprise.

“Are you not happy to see me, Mingjue?” Xichen focuses his eyes fully on the man in front of him. His gaze lingers on the ever-frowning brow with his eyebrows, the sharp cut of his moustache and the thin lips under it. One of his hands plucks the cup of alcohol Meng Yao tries to pass to the Nie leader. He brings it to his lips, dip his tongue in and he extends the cup to Mingjue. “Share a drink with me?”

With that question, Nie Mingjue realizes he's being too stiff for the occasion and forces himself to relax and enjoy the company. Not every situation is a trap waiting to be sprung. He accepts the cup with thanks “Of course I am happy to see you. I was caught off guard.” he gestures to the room and the efforts “Meng Yao has gone to what is an unexpected surprise. But a pleasant one.”

“Oh? I'm now pleasant?”  
Meng Yao looked at Nie Mingjue as he leaned into Lan Xichen, whispering to the man  
“I tried to ease him, but I think I have an idea to make him less, himself”  
Meng Yao gestures to the seat near Nie Mingjue for him to sit.

Xichen feels relief flood through him as Mingjue explains his suspicion. For a second, he believed he was not wanted in this room, that he walked in on a matter Mingjue would rather keep hidden. The doubt is quickly waved away, however. “A-Yao, A-Yao” he starts shaking his head. He takes a step towards Mingjue bringing his hand to the man’s shoulder. “Have you not yet learned to be upfront with Mingjue?”

Nie Mingjue wonders what secret was passed between the two but tries to remain relaxed. As relaxed as he ever is anyway. To that end he pours another drink then refills their glasses as necessary “I think he likes the challenge A-Huan”

Meng Yao laughs behind them, removing his hat and tossing it aside.  
“The challenge is getting you to think about anything but violence and war. We need to teach you a thing or two about other matters.”  
Meng Yao walks to Nie Mingjue as he finishes his third drink, taking the cup with one hand and pushing him in the chair with the other.  
“What. Shall. We. Do? “  
he holds Lan Xichen’s hand that was previously on the other and moves it to his robes, keeping it there.

“I agree with A-Yao” Xichen admits, his fingers curling slightly in the fabric of the robes as he slots them together with Meng Yao's. He moves closer to Mingjue kneeling down to be on level with the man, and brings their faces inches apart, close enough to feel the other's breath on his face but not to touch. “You need to forget about fighting for once.”

Nie Mingjue’s eyes move back and forth between the other two men before focusing on Meng Yao “Is this what you both have decided?” His tone is not hostile but not completely open and welcoming either. Cautious.

“Decided on what? How to celebrate?”  
The Youngest lowers next to Lan Xichen, looking up through his lashes to the sworn brother in the chair,  
“We would like to celebrate together  
We would like to show you and take care of you tonight”

“Mingjue” Xichen speaks up retreating. With gentle fingers he plays with the patch of Nie leader's skin just above the edges of grey robes. His eyes trail the form hidden between the layers of cloth, hungry for the moment when he'll be able to see the body in its full glory. “All we want it to show you how much we cherish and care for you. Won't you let us?” He grabs Mingjue's hand that just moments ago held onto the golden cup and brings it to his lips kissing at the knuckles with a tender touch.

He listened with careful consideration, far more than is needed for the situation. He wasn't planning a battle after all. And wasn't that the point they were trying to make. And so, he nods his agreement though still uncertain how this will play out. He is not, by nature, gentle and he doesn't often know how to be so.

Meng Yao leans in to kiss Nie Mingjue but stops at the last second, pulling both himself and Xichen away, exhaling a laugh through his nose.  
“Let's show him Lan Xichen, come here.”  
he takes Lan Xichen’s hands and both kneeling on the floor they place their heads together, Meng yao closes his eyes.  
“I'll get the oils”

Xichen steals a kiss from Meng Yao before turning back to their other companion “You know our intentions now, Mingjue.” He grabs at the strong thighs pushing them slowly apart until he can slide into the space between them. He lets his hands stroke up and down the length of muscle keeping eye contact with the man towering over him. “What would you have of us?”

His hands close into fists at his side for a moment before relaxing. His eyes are intent and focused. Both curious to experience what pleasure at their hands would be like and uncertainty of how to proceed, he answers, "Show me what you're capable of brothers.”

“So, it is a challenge”  
Meng Yao moves to reach for the oils and then decides to undress first.  
Teasingly, he removes for Lan Xichen, knowing the other eyes won't be opening anytime soon.  
He motions for Lan Xichen to help him out of the chair and onto the bed, lubing both his hands and cock as it hardened in his hands with a few short jerks.

Xichen's hands move to steady Mingjue as he helps him move onto the bed making sure the other man won't slip or fall. Mingjue's eyes are still squeezed close and he cannot stop himself from pressing butterfly like kisses against the corners of his eyes, his brow. His hands busy themselves by dropping the heavy grey robes of his lover. “Is it fear that has you avoiding looking at us?” He moves Mingjue to kneel on the sheets as he trails his lips over the exposed chest and lower still until he reaches the erect cock.

“We look at you’re all the time Mingjue, bless A-Huan this request.”  
From behind Meng Yao moves the robes as they fall and plays with his tight shoulders, close to massaging the stress away. Kisses between the shoulder blades as he pressed form behind all around.

The question of fear brings his eyes open though he would like to keep them closed for another reason entirely. The touch of their hands and lips; sensations he would savour fully. With one hand he brings Xichen in for kiss while the other reaches behind for Meng Yao. Beyond soft moans and little gasps, he remains silent. Words might dispel the pleasure.

Xichen surrendered to the kiss completely, relishing in the sensation of another tongue against his own. It quenches the burning need within him, but it keeps coming back roaring stronger. Their lips slide together, and he moans into the other's mouth as his hand slides down Mingjue's body and wraps around him. His grip is loose for now, nothing more than a tease of his fingertips over the delicate skin. He moves away to gasp for air. “Keep looking at me, please Mingjue.”

Meng Yao gets further down, feeling the tight cheeks of Mingjue. He spread them, slowly. He kept his time with both in front of him, moving and pressing softly but surely.  
“You'll feel me Mingjue, but don't worry. I won't bite.”  
He tests with his fingers, his hands reaching between his legs and tentatively slipping in the valley of his cheeks to stroke his hole. He remained gentle until he felt Nie Mingjue get comfortable and relaxed.  
Meng Yao got low with his kisses while remaining to explore below. He waited for the other two finish their prelude.

Mingjue nods, keeping his eyes on Xichen's. They widen slightly as Meng Yao's fingers explore areas undiscovered before now. After the initial trepidation fades, he finds the pleasure in his brother's touch. He nearly trembles with the effort of remaining in the position they've set him in. The feel of lips brings the first words he's spoken in several minutes “Meng Yao .... what ...?”

Meng Yao begins rimming him to shut him up.

Seeing the youngest of his brothers lean down to start his ministrations Xichen helps Mingjue lean down onto his hands and knees afraid the other man might not hold his previous position. It's a tricky thing to manoeuvre three grown men into the right position on the bed but he tries still. None of them care either as the enjoyment was all three cared about. The first Jade of Gusu sits back on his shins, watching the pleasure appear on Mingjue's face, the way it starts to overtake him. “You're doing so good, Mingjue.” His hands press softly against the sides of Nie leader's face awe openly visible in his eyes. Xichen can feel is own need pressing against his thigh, but he's enraptured by the vision in front of him.

With each lick and lap of that clever tongue Nie Mingjue’s cock twitches and he moans softly. The experience is unlike any other and he can feel need it inspires. He groans out a low plea, looking over his shoulder at Meng Yao. 

Meng Yao hears the plea, popping out and positioning both of them comfortable and secure.  
“Not so stressed now?”  
He pushes in his member into the stretched and soft muscle area.

It's indescribable seeing his usually composed and stern friend be filled with so much pleasure. Xichen reaches down, grabbing himself in hand, stroking slowly as he focuses on the sound filling the room. All this time he pleaded Mingjue to look at him, but it was Xichen who in the end cannot turn away. His hand tightens around himself, moves faster as he recreates the rhythm Meng Yao's thrusts. He arches.

Nie Mingjue can't find the interest in responding verbally to the question. Instead he forces himself to relax and even push back against the this first penetration. Nothing by half measures, it's not his style. His focus is divided between what happens behind him as well as before him. He moves Xichen's hand away and replaces it with one of his own. Eyes locked he wets his lips suggestively before lowering his mouth to the dripping cock in his grasp

Meng Yao picks up pace, feeling the eagerness of the eldest and for the first time, starts increasing his force to keep the middle man in the lead to his push over the edge of pleasure.  
“You’re not one to shy away from anything? Even me fucking you?”

The mouth on his cock is like bliss, wet and heat closing around him, it makes Xichen groan makes his body shudder in pleasure. His hand tangles in the dark strands of hair on Mingjue's head holding but not pushing, grounding him so he can get lost within his pleasure. “Mingjue, please don't stop.” He moves his hips just a fraction forward, feels the tongue sliding alongside his cock and he bows forward with a heavy breath. He's so close, but he holds on. He wants to see his lovers' completion first.

Meng Yao's words urge him on, that sense of challenge only increasing the enjoyment of being fucked. Experimentally he clenches around his youngest brother. The duality of his lovers filling him from both ends he needs to find some release. Climax is just beyond his reach.

Meng Yao gasps at the sudden clench and decides to pull almost completely out after he's freed from Nie Mingjue grip. He wants him to come so pushes deeply back into the man, further than before and grunts at the push as he feels not only Nie Mingjue, but Lan Xichen move with him

Meng Yao hits that sensitive knot of nerves and Nie Mingjue groans around the cock in his mouth. A little shift in his hips ensures that each thrust hit just right. Orgasm hits him in a rush and leaves him dazed. Climaxing in this manner was unlike any prior experience and it was one he could easily become addicted to.

Xichen last just long enough to hear the grunt of pleasure escaping from Mingjue's mouth and the feeling of reverberations from it has him reaching the peak. He comes with an aborted shout of pleasure inside his friend's mouth and catches himself on Mingjue's shoulders.

With both seemingly satisfied as Meng Yao is last to come, that last thrust causing an electric pulse straight through his body and soul, pulling him out of his body to snap back after both men came and him himself peaked inside his Lover before him.  
“Lan Xichen...”  
he's careful when pulling out to reach over to Lan Xichen’s hands on Mingjue’s shoulders and drags a kiss out of him and then leans over Nie Mingjue and hooks their lips together

With quick swallows he drinks down Xichen's release. The pulse of Meng Yao within his sensitive hole brings a little shudder. The feeling of the pair over him, surrounding him, it brings a sense of lightness to him. Of letting go that he hasn't experienced since he became Sect leader.

Meng Yao tastes Lan Xichen on his lips and furthers the kiss, wanting anything left over from the other man.  
“Lan Xichen, come here.”  
Meng Yao and Lan Xichen help the exhausted but Nie Mingjue prop himself up on the bed so he's still facing the two of them, but Meng Yao is now closer to the calmer of the two.  
“Shame I didn't haven't my way with you, Zéwú-jūn. Maybe next time hmm?”  
he holds one hand to his face and kisses him slowly, tongue immediately fighting to get in the tired and warm entrance of Lan Xichen.

Xichen surrenders fully to Meng Yao's touches - this close after his orgasm he has barely half a mind to let out a small moan between them, tangle their tongues so he doesn't leave his lover wanting. “A-Yao, let's rest.” His hands settle on the slighter frame, pushing at the chest so they sprawl around Mingjue in a cluster of limbs. With his hand he reaches over to the Nie leader, caressing his cheek. “I'm glad you let us share our love with you.”

“Your love needed repaying, and we felt we had to deliver”  
Meng yao hugs the other side of Nie Mingjue, his legs entwined with both men as he was the shortest  
“Tell us, did you enjoy that?”

Nie Mingjue shifts until he has an arm around each of them, almost as if he's holding on. Finally, he closes his eyes and simply breathes for the moment. “I did. We should mark each month in this way.” He tries not to sound too hopeful, too greedy for more and he can't quite put into words what their interlude means to him, but he knows he would very much like to do it again.

Xichen presses a light kiss to both their temples and speaks before settling down to rest “I am amicable to the idea.”

“Only if you start remember the dates”  
Meng Yao drifts first, barely finishing his sentence as the others followed.


	2. Xichen's Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subtle hints and Nie Mingjue desire for being a bottom but this time, Xichen has his fill. Enjoy our second RP session edited by me and enjoy our love for these three cultivators hopelessly in love. I'm going to post another chapter hopefully soon that is a fluff moment between Nieyao as Xichen "sleeps", tamer than the last two but just as fun to write with the beautiful repoughts and fictionforhire. Love you all and enjoy.

It’s only been a couple of days, the three sworn brothers ended up staying together at the unclean realm, with actual business to discuss instead of each other’s. They barely spoke the morning after, Meng Yao had been pointed out to have the biggest grin on his face for a while by Nie Husiang, Lan Xichen had spoken to some of the Nie disciples wanting to learn an instrument and the leader himself had been recuperating the previous night’s endeavours. But they eventually ran back to each other as they met up to discuss territories of the past Wen clan and which areas would belong to who, Meng Yao being the Jin sect leader’s spokesperson.  
There ended up a celebration for Nie Husiangs birthday which allowed to the two to stay longer. But in regard to the younger Nie Brother they had no intent to give him presents, they saved their most prized ones for Nie Mingjue.

Once everyone had drunk and partied the night away, the three had decided to leave early and, 'discuss' some unfinished business they had (is what they said in front of a drunk Nie Husiang). They quickly left and decided to clean themselves in separate rooms before meeting back in Nie Mingjue room.

Meng Yao had a bath in oils and hot water. The men liked to scream and shout in each other’s faces in the Nie Sect, so he scrubbed himself clean of any spit and alcohol that had passed onto him through the night. He played with himself, unconsciously, as he thought about what the other two were doing. He wondered if they were just as excited and longing to be one again

The last of his responsibilities seen to for the night, Nie Mingjue made his way back to the room. His brother would be well taken care of and watched over to ensure he did nothing in his drunken revelry. With instructions that he was not to be disturbed for the balance of the night barring an emergency, it was with some relief that he closed the door to his room behind him after he entered. 

Seeing to the duties as sect leader had been challenging at best for the last few days as images and memories played with surprising clarity in his mind's eye. It left a craving coiled tightly in his core and if he was more brusque than usual it was only to hide that growing need to submit. Not a hint of that could show. Ever. 

His thoughts came to a hard stop as his gaze took in the sight before him.

It was almost with a small hint of pleasure, that Xichen hid behind his smile, to see an expression of surprise on Mingjue's face. He had suspected the nature of thoughts running through his sworn brother's head in the past days, but knowing he was still expert at reading the other's mind made comfort flood over his mind.

“I hope you do not think this too forward of me, Mingjue. A-Yao will join us any second now.”  
The first Jade of Gusu reclined further back against the head of Nie Sect leader's bed, naked from head to toe safe for the white ribbon on his forehead that hid nothing from the gaze of his companion. His pale legs are a sharp contrast to dark grey motif of sheets upon which he lays, and he can't stop himself fast enough before he tugs at the erection wrapped in his hold in excitement. His eyes are focused on the usually stoic face of Mingjue.

Meng Yao decided enough waiting and put on his inner robes, leaving his hair partly up but loose.  
He looks over before he leaves and sees a bowl of loose berries he had forgotten to finish while staying up one-night reading texts and scrolls  
His eyes flickered as he took a few, seeing if they were still fresh. And they were.  
licking his lips, he let the sweet taste go down, saving a few in his hands as he left the room silently

It didn't take long to reach the quarters, he arrived with Nie Mingjue’s back to him.  
He couldn't see Xichen but smiled as he felt the others presence in the room

“I've not missed anything have I?”

Nie Mingjue had barely had a moment to process let alone respond to the lithe enticing figure on his bed before their third joined the party. He stepped to the side to allow Meng Yao to enter fully into the room. A quick look turned into a longer perusal as he took in Meng Yao's appearance. Though he was modestly covered the fact that he'd just bathed, hair left loose, seemed as alluring as the enticing Xichen offered up.

He cleared his throat “No. I only just arrived.” Again, and again his dark eyes returned to the hardened length that seemed to beckon to him. Yet he was torn between that and licking errant traces of water from Meng Yao's neck left by his still damp hair

“How was your bath, A-Yao?” Xichen asks not so much of curiosity as from decency of making small talk with their just arrived brother. Meng Yao's small form still damp and unmade from his bath is so different to the broad and wide body of Mingjue standing tall in full leader's robes. The contrast is something of a poetic sort, a view for artists to paint, and for a hundredth time Xichen wonders just how it is he got so lucky to love, and be loved back, by both of them. He lets out a sound from his mouth, a sigh as he marvels at their beauty. 

Xichen knows that even if he wanted to his legs wouldn't be able to carry him over to where his lovers stand, therefore he stays on the bed leisurely tracing his fingers over himself.

“It was needed, the party was beautiful as usual. I had some fruit to get the taste of emptiness out of my mouth.”  
Meng Yao placed the remaining berries in his mouth. He placed the hand used on himself to Nie Mingjue, shamelessly caressing his cheek. He leaned in a kissed, sharing his fruits with the other before pulling away and beginning his walk over to Lan Xichen.  
He was entranced by the sight before him and couldn't help but laugh at Lan Xichen trying his best to not start too early. The night was young.  
“I'm not sure that's what you want to discuss Xichen”  
the small body was connected to his robes in some places, showing himself through his robes and he made sure to make himself slower and slower as he walked towards the bed.

In any other area of his life Nie Mingjue never hesitated. He knew what was right and just, he could discern the best action to take, decision to make. But in the presence of his own room and in the company of his sworn brothers, he was becoming someone else entirely. He gave into the kiss with a docile mien that belied his growing need that had sprung to the fore as soon as he'd stepped into the room. 

As he watched Meng Yao approach Xichen one thing became all too clear. He was overdressed for the situation. Baxia was settled into is usual place and his attention turned to loosening the sashes and robes he wore like Armor through the course of his day.

Xichen laughs as Meng Yao points out the false intentions in his words, it's short and breathy but Xichen feels like he hasn't laughed this strong in months. He leans up from his position reaching to place a delicate kiss against Meng Yao's lips. He tastes like rice wine and the sweetness of berries he just consumed. “There's nothing I can hide from you, is there A-Yao?”

His hands splay out on the skin peeking from under his lover's loose robes, helping the material slide further down the lithe body. His attention turns to Mingjue then, as he watches with hunger the other get rid of his own clothing.” Can you tell what I'm thinking now?2

“You're not thinking much with your mind”  
He lets Xichen’s hands wander for a few moments before leaning down to give a kiss on one of his lover’s stomach and moves towards Nie Mingjue  
“Your desire is akin to bloodlust, it’s not thinking.”  
Meng Yao holds some of Nie Mingjue’s robes as he removes them, placing them aside and also helping the tighter knots as his slender and small fingers wrapped around.  
“Its acting on your inner wants. If you want me to tell you of what I think your actions are...”  
he felt Nie Mingjue fights with his mind in his own hands as he kissed from behind his ear.  
“I don't think Nie Mingjue would last the finished sentence”

His eyes fluttered shut as he attempted to keep some semblance of control and mindfulness. Yet when faced with seduction at MY's hands and Xichen's cool allure it was a losing battle. "I accept your challenge," he muttered as MY enticed him with little more than his proximity and delicate touches. 

This was a dance that he was coming to fully appreciate. Rather than brashly moving through a lustful encounter, the pair drew his senses out fully. Each in their own way teaching him how to fall into the encounter completely. All that was required was his submission.

Mingjue's determination in his words makes Xichen's breath hitch. There's something incredibly alluring in the way the man has certainty in his words, the unrelenting force of his will showing in every action even as he surrenders to their ideas. Xichen finds himself, not for the first time, completely overtaken by the man's very presence and he slides off the bed taking hurried steps towards his lovers. He reaches up with his hand to lock his lips with Mingjue aching to feel the burn of his beard on his skin. 

“Will you indulge me then, Mingjue?” He asks, tracing his fingers over the sharp contours of the other's face as he reaches with the other to draw Meng Yao to his lips again.

Lan Xichen’s sudden closeness to the three of them made Meng Yao begin to ache with hunger.  
“I don't think Nie Mingjue can indulge you Lan Xichen, you might have to do it on your own.”  
Meng Yao kisses back slowly, eyes closing with bliss as he feels Xichen’s strength pull him closer and I twine their tongues. It’s delicious as he hugs the biggest still, now completely disrobed.

“But that's nothing to be ashamed about is it?” Nie Mingjue deserves to be looked after, even if he doesn't admit it.

He lowers his hands, low and softly begins to hold Nie Mingjue’s member

“He's still beautiful”

The tension of anticipation works through his muscles. His protective instincts nudge at him, trying to insist that his lovers are delicate and require tender care, but he knows that is not entirely true. A-Huan, for all of his ethereal beauty, enjoys a firm hand. A-Yao is a force unto himself that easily matches his own physicality. It was why they danced around each other so. It was not in Mingjue's nature to simply let go and that was what A-Yao wanted most. 

With a touch of roughness, he wraps Xichen's hair around his fist and tugs ever so slightly. Mingjue wants that little breathless gasp that hits his senses like music. At the same time A-Yao draws from him that lower rougher groan. There are words he wants to say but they trip up and tangle before he can give them voice.

The hard tug on his hair is unexpected and Xichen's neck bends as the hand in his hair pulls back and exposes his throat. He closes his eyes, lips parting on a moan as one of his hands automatically flies up to grab at Mingjue’s fingers in his locks. Desire surges within him at the rough treatment and although both his lovers are aware, he enjoys it Xichen still feels a blush of shame appear at his cheeks. He cants his hips up seeking contact. “He is, A-Yao.” 

“But so are you.” He opens his eyes and finds Meng Yao's. The hand of his younger lover's still lay on him and it finds its way to his chin, his lips and he slips them past the borders of his own mouth. Before he’s overwhelmed with Meng Yao’s fingers he hurries out, “I am the luckiest among us to be surrounded by this much refinement.”

With his own fingers slip into Xichens mouth Meng Yao moans as his want is coming to a point he cannot hide anymore, sucking and nibbling as if to show what he could do if this wasn't just a finger.  
He started to breathe harder when he saw Xichen’s neck in clear view, unwrapping himself from Nie Mingjue and at the side of Xichen, began kissing his neck.  
He didn't start slow, nor did he want to, he bit and licked everything he could, rough and hotly in his mouth. He felt fireworks grow in his stomach.

“Your beauty shouldn't be understated either First Jade. Your unearthly beauty catches the most dangerous of animals under your spell.”

For the moment Mingjue was content to watch the pair. It was enough to simply be in the moment. He loosened his grip in A-Huan's hair and watched entranced as he had worked his agile tongue around A-Yao's finger.

“Am I to believe you two are dangerous animals, ready to pounce at seconds notice?” Xichen pants out as he licks at the fingertips in his mouth, unable to breath fully as Meng Yao continues to ravage his neck. He catches Mingjue's eye watching them and he tries to convey the challenge, the playfulness spurred on by his desire with a look. “Had you a chance would you devour me to the bone?”

Passiveness is so unlike Mingjue, the man is more suited for action than restraint but if that's how his sworn brother wishes to play Xichen won't step onto his toes. Instead, he turns back to Meng Yao and with his free hand he finds the other's erection tugging firmly.

“You yourself are the most predator of us all”  
Lan Xichen’s hand grasping his own erection makes his kisses slow, the gasp escaping his lips breathy as he struggles to regain his breath.  
“You aren’t as predictable, you hunt in the night... Nie Mingjue, I think he stalks your eyes tonight.”  
Meng Yao starts to move Xichen towards the bed, knowing Nie Mingjue would not stray far

“I'll help you in your hunt, but you're in control,”

Meng Yao draws another long kiss out of Xichen, removing his finger and hold him close which each tug and pull.

“Your prey is a ready meal for the taking, I don't know about you - but I'm starving”

Nie Mingjue trailed the pair, caught up in watching the way in which they moved together, bantered with one another. Even for one such as he who was not a great lover of art could see it in the pair before him. 

It was a paradox that someone who maintained control so thoroughly could so easily be content to watch the two of them seduce and entice each other with words and touches and not feel a loss of sense of self. His own arousal was tertiary to the vision before him.

Xichen reclines onto the bed, sprawling under both the men gazes returning to the original position he had at the beginning of the evening. He reaches up to press another kiss against Meng Yao's lips, trace the curve of the subtle skin there with his tongue but his eyes don't stray from Mingjue's gaze. He continues stroking the heavy cock hanging between his lover's legs in a steady rhythm, relishing in every moan he receives from Meng Yao and every small twitch on Mingjue's face. He lets his head fall against the pillows. He looks over the pleasure written all over A-Yao's face and he breathes against his cheek, hopefully low enough for only the two of them to hear. “A-Yao, would you be so kind to prepare me with oils for my spoil?”

His answer is a groan of both pleasure and annoyance as he has to move to get the oils - but not far. He returns back with the oils in hand, the stroking continuing to hold him in a blur of pleasure. He fumbles, dropping the bottle and laughs at his unnatural shaking and true laughter. Meng Yao picks it up and with his hands draws patterns on Xichen’s chest, writing each other names on his chest like they belonged to him.  
“You spoil me Xichen,”  
he mumbles as he for a moment is All Xichen can see as he kneels over him, hand drifting downward and his lips locking with the other as he touches the others hardened cock.  
He lets them both breathe only after his finished preparing him, quiet breath escaping their mouths and he presses a final delicate kiss on the others cheek.  
“You're ready for him, I'll get the onlooker ready as well I assume?”

Meng Yao relishes in a few more strokes before he can't take it any longer, he's been so hungry for the past days - hungry and lonely. He comes, ribbons spiralling onto the sheets beside the both of them. He didn't want to dirty Xichen before his fun began. He wanted all his energy in feeding the other two in these moments, so he was glad he could focus a little more on the others than his own climax,

“Sorry Zéwú-jūn, I said you spoil me. Can you forgive me?”  
He knows the answer is yes but looks sad towards Xichen as he breathes for a moment and cleans himself.

"Nie Mingjue, will you allow me to prepare you?”

The Youngest holds his own hand out for the other to take and waits, oils ready and waiting to be allowed permission.

So thoroughly enthralled by the actions of his two lovers, he missed A-Yao's question initially. As the smaller man had worked the oil into A-Huan, Mingjue's fingers had twitched and more than once he'd been tempted to interrupt. Yet he had remained where he was though now that it became clear what was being asked of him and what was soon to follow, his time of observation was over.

His answer was to pull A-Yao in close for a fierce kiss that spoke of an arousal that had been gathering since first he opened the door to his room. Dark intense eyes found A-Huan. “I don't know if I can be gentle.”

Meng Yao began prepping while Xichen looked on.

“Whoever said I want you to be?” Xichen breathed out not able to keep the excitement out of his voice as he waits until A-Yao finishes their preparations with clenched fists in the sheets. He brings his legs up brushing the inside of his knees against Mingjue's sides, seeking the smallest of contact with anticipation running through his blood. The whole process is taking too long for his liking. His hands grasp at both his lovers and he raises up to sear a passionate kiss onto their, lips Mingjue first, Meng Yao second. He stops there panting and he turns to face the younger one. “There is no need to apologise for pleasure among us, A-Yao.”

Nie Mingjue moved to stretch his more muscular body over A-Huan's, lowering his head to growl against ear "A moment away from quivering with need. Hungry are you A-Huan?" 

He rocked his hips into the other's, not yet seeking entrance just to enjoy the reaction his teasing would evoke. Yet in the end it was he who could not wait longer. A firm hand drew one of Xichen's legs around waist then down to guide his cock to the slick opening that fluttered with eager need.  
"Keep your eyes on me," he ordered a moment before he pushed hard and deep and certain, stopping only when he was pressed as deep as he could. With a clenched jaw he held a moment, savouring he silken heat aided by the oil so masterfully applied by A-Yao.

Meng Yao gets Xichen comfier on the bed, knowing he'll need those little comforts for what was to come.  
“I don't think he could stray away from those moons if he tried A-Jue”  
he wraps one hand around Xichen’s neck and from the side returns to biting his neck, making sure not to come between the two but to enjoy the taste of the other. He felt the power of Nie Mingjue over the both of them and was overwhelmed, the hair of both of them tickled him to smile and laugh in Xichen’s ear when he took some breaths.

Xichen wants to close his eyes. He needs to close them so badly to take control of the amount of pleasure he feels as Mingjue pushes into him, but he can't. He was ordered not to. The breach feels heavenly as it parts his insides and shouts at the hard thrust, eyes turning to narrow slits just shy of closing but still open. 

His hold on Mingjue's hair tightens. “Always.” He takes a deep breath lets his hips move back against his lover just a tiny bit. I'm always hungry for more when it comes to you, Mingjue. He pants out as he feels the hand at his neck. He leans into the touch, bares the skin of his throat in surrender open to Meng Yao's nips and kisses along the length of it. “Always wanting as I wait for my sworn brothers to take me, to claim.” Xichen hikes his other leg over Mingjue's back hooking with the one already there. The movement pushes his lover's erection deeper into him and he throws his head back on a drown out moan, tugging at Meng Yao's hair to find his lips, press the noise into the other's mouth.

Meng Yao growled back, leaving the other two to be mainly in their moment. He noticed the lean into his tightened touch, so he tested, pressing harder and harder and he began to choke lan Xichen.  
He moaned lowly in an almost howl and he kissed harder, he was in control of how much breath the man could take. It made him euphoric, the power he held.

Withdrawing in a slow pull with another frenzied push in, Mingjue holds onto only a thread of control. His fingers grip A-Huan's hip, pinning him in place, certain to leave bruises in that flawless jade skin. He drives in again and again with little mercy and the singular intent to make the man beneath him see Heaven.

Nie Mingjue own breath comes in laboured draws both from the driving of his hips and the iron grip he has on his near feral need. Without looking away from A-Huan, he urges A-Yao to action. "Take his mouth. That tongue that weaves such diplomacy and sweet phrases, make it work."

Meng Yao needed no more words as he sucked and played inside Xichen’s mouth. Rough as Nie Mingjue, if he could, Meng yao would overpower Xichen’s mouth and provide him with the air he needed.  
He releases the choke hold to hold onto Nie Mingjue’s shoulder as the other thrusted deeper into Xichen, providing extra force and support to both of them.

Xichen is losing his grip on reality. He's burning alive, he's drowning in ecstasy, he's being lifted out of his body and slammed back down onto the bed with each hard thrust from Mingjue. There's too much to feel, too much to experience and he groans, raises his hips to push back against the persistent plunge deep inside him. He tries to tell Mingjue to never stop, to go faster, harder but his mouth is full of moans caused by both intensities of the others passion. He loves this. Being on the mercy of two people he loves most, being used for other's pleasure filled to the border of his limits. It's all he can do as he holds on and lets the moans slip out of his mouth unchecked.

Always so composed and collected, it was a treasure beyond value to see A-Huan in such a state. Little more could make it better but Mingjue had a thought. Shifting a bit, he reached between their bodies and closed a large calloused hand around the other's cock. A swipe of his thumb caught up the glistening drips and aided in the quick strokes that were set to match the pace and tempo of his own hips.

"Let go A-Huan" he urged, holding back his own release till he felt the man beneath him shudder in climax.

To add aid towards Xichen climax Meng Yao whipped his hands around to hold Xichen down the neck, he moved his own body out the way of both of the other two so they could see each other. But his pressure pushed tight as he felt the pressure build.

"Let go," he whispered devilishly beside him

He didn't need any more encouragement. Xichen came with a shout of pleasure letting the waves of orgasm flow over his body as it jerked and tensed in his lover's arms. He hanged on to the hold he had on the others breathing hard into the heated air of the room. The intensity of it made his eyes roll, his toes curl on Mingjue's back, his fingers dig into Meng Yao's arm.  
As he finally comes down, he looks over at Mingjue's face still tight and straining in search of his own completion. He leans up, places a delicate touch at the corner of his mouth and speaks “Come undone for us, love.”

Meng Yao turns as well to look at Nie Mingjue and as the one who could freely move, kisses him as he pushed and pushed. The words, the kiss, the touch, the feel of A-Huan's climax, all of it was just enough to nudge him into his own climax. It flowed out of him with loud groans and final deep push into the trembling pliant body of his lover. It was felt in the fingers he curled around the back of A-Yao's head as he deepened the kiss.

As he feels Mingjue still within him Xichen places another light kiss on him at the hair line where sweat droplets cling to the other's skin. He doesn't move his legs away waning to keep his lover close with him. He watches as the two-kiss stroking over Meng Yao's hair. “Should we go clean up?”

“Mm  
Meng Yao says through his kiss and starts to make plans for their next meeting. He felt at peace with the two holding him like this, so intimately and close after even closer intimacy, it was delightful.

“‘We’ suggests together, I wonder can we use the private baths?”

Nie Mingjue brushed a kiss against A-Huan's brow and caressed his fingers across A-Yao's cheek,  
“We can use the private baths. We won't be disturbed.”


	3. Etchings of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie Mingjue is continuing to do some work while Xichen sleeps. Meng Yao wants to be honest with the eldest and decides that NIe Mingjue's work is done for the day.  
Very sweet and some focused NieYao because its underated. Thank you Repoughts and fictionforhire, you're amazing.

Meng Yao watched the rise and fall of Lan Xichen on the bed, leaning into Nie Mingjue who was looking at papers on his lap.

“I thought you said no politics in the bedroom?”

He takes the inked pen from Nie Mingjue and ignores the soft grunt in annoyance as he twirls it around in his hand, it’s been a long day and usually it was him looking endlessly at books but seeing Nie Mingjue’s brow cross in concentration compared to Lan Xichen’s relaxed and soft features - it wouldn't do.

“Look what you could be leaving your mark on?”  
Meng Yao gestures to the sleeping brother,

“Ivory skin, the perfect paper”  
he lightly touches the pen down onto Lan Xichen seeing if he could get away with more.

“A-Huan will not thank you for that.” Mingjue felt compelled to say even as he moved closer to their sleeping brother to inspect the first marks. “Regardless of what I've said, I need to finish.” 

His protest was only half meant at best, but it bore being said if only for the appearance of effort at being responsible. The truth was, A-Huan and A-Yao were too great a temptation in the face of mundane responsibilities that could keep until the next day.  
He held his hand out for the pen “Here allow me to try.”

Meng Yao playfully frowned and shushed him, the other wasn't a good whisperer and they both froze as Lan Xichen shifted slightly, none the wiser

“Finish what? Being at Cloud Recess doesn't mean you have to be working every second Nie Mingjue...” Meng Yao wrote 'Nie Mingjue' on his lovers’ body, he'd chosen where the heart was, writing the name seemed perfect

Seeing what was written, he gave A-Yao as side look that was both love and chagrin. He felt it would be a great deal of time before he was accustomed to such gestures of love and romance. He rewarded the gesture with a soft kiss.

Softie, Meng yao thought  
he smiled into the kiss and passed the pen back, placing it between their lips and raising an eyebrow in play, “Your turn”

“Shameless” he said in a hushed voice and took the pen. With care he penned A-Yao's own name under his at A-Huan's heart. Sitting back, he examined his work, leaned forward to correct a stroke, then nodded and sat back.

“Hmm”  
Meng Yao smiles at the gesture and concentration the other had  
“What parts do you like of him most?”  
Meng Yao moved the pen around and together wrote his own name on Lan Xichen’s hip bone, something he loved to see bruised and kiss throughout their meetings.

Nie Mingjue’s eyes swept over the length of A-Huan's form. It was difficult to pick out singular parts. “All of him,” he replied with earnestness. With a fingertip he traced the line of a delicate collar bone.

“Of course, but those parts you just can't—” he signs the neck, slowly as the breath of the sleeping raise and fell with each stroke  
“Tear yourself away from”

He slants another look at A-Yao and takes the pen and draws the characters of strength and love and home along the line of one bicep

Meng Yao smiles, taking the hand of Xichen and on the inside of the wrist writing ‘kissable’  
“I wish he would let us play like this here in his sect, with all those rules we can't do anything for him.”

“Mm. They have their rules and regulations.” He takes his turn with the pen, sneaking a look at A-Yao before sketching out his next selection of words. Low on A-Huan's hip near the spot where his lover's cock lay relaxed, he wrote Kiss here

“Maybe we could and then he's not breaking any rules,”

Meng Yao, with the pen writes 'bright' where roughly the golden core of Xichen should be, he decided to kiss this part of him, delicately.

His first inclination is to say no. He would not disrespect Master Lan in such a fashion, but he catches himself.

“Perhaps. If we're quiet.”

Shocked he even answered, Meng yao snatches a kiss from Nie Mingjue, wrapping a hand round his neck, wanting to deepen the kiss if he was allowed to continue as such  
With his free hand he held the pen and brushed Nie Mingjue’s light robes aside before, while still in the kiss, wrote his name over the other warm heart.

Surprised he slides an arm around the smaller man's waist to hold him steady. The kiss is met eagerly and without hesitation though he is curious as to what is being inscribed upon his skin.

He holds his hand inside the robe, holding his chest in a light grip, acting as if something could easily tear them apart, he broke through into Nie Mingjue’s mouth and explored the areas he ached for. The gentleness of Nie Mingjue was soothing and he opened his eyes as he drew out

“I love you like this, every part of you is beautiful”

It's not the touch that rouses him from sleep but sound. Xichen is used to wandering touches and tracing strokes on his body it's as much a part of him now as his two lovers are. It's the sounds that bring forwards his conscience, the would-be quiet whispers that aren't malicious in intent but still hide a hint of impropriety. Gusu Lan is a quiet place, and in the space such small as his bedroom Xichen is able to pick on the sounds without a hitch.

He opens his eyes to the sight of his lovers kissing. He tries not to give himself away but still his breath catches at the picture they make so he closes his eyes again, hopes to hide himself. It's a rare sight to see the two interact on their own. As things have it it's usually him who has to mediate between his lovers. Now, seeing them together Xichen realizes he cherishes the two men with a feeling much deeper than he previously believed to have. He loves them entirely.

“I don't show it enough A-Jue,”

Meng Yao is oblivious to Xichen as he's staring into Mingjue’s eyes, pouring his emotions out his own, nothing he could do could show the man in front how much he loved him.

“I would like to show in any way I can that you are as much as a part of me as Xichen,”  
he allows the other to look down at his chest, at the words he wrote on him.

Nie Mingjue allows A-Yao to see the emotion he feels in his eyes. There are few people he would allow himself such freedom with, two of them were in the room.

“And how would you do that?” He asks the question with a gruff voice, still uneasy with voicing the tenderness he feels despite the countless nights they have spent together.

Meng yao sat the pen absentmindedly to the side, next to Xichen as he now had both hands holding Nie Mingjue inside his robes, he his elf turning around to be completely facing him.

“With my words, I could wash it over you,”  
he stroked downwards, hands rubbing and caressing muscle and skin  
“With my actions Id so boldly show you just how much I hunger for you” he kisses again, biting the others tongue slightly, showing he was wanting something physical,

Xichen listens carefully to words being exchanged between the two and although he is a part of their love as much as Mingjue or Meng Yao are, he feels like he's intruding. Had he exposed himself now, it would feel as if their moment was broken. The three of them are so different, with so many opposing characteristics one would think their relationship couldn't work, but it does. They make it work, they put in their hearts and souls and minds together to build a connection so strong none could break it. Xichen loves the two, and because of that reason alone he wants to see the love exchanged between them and only between them. He will be their silent witness, so should anyone doubt their feelings he will be there to prove them wrong. He forces himself to calm his breathing, match it to the steady rise and fall of his sleep pattern and lays otherwise motionless.

As is so often the case, Mingjue is coaxed to match word and action by A-Yao, ever the clever influencer of their tirade. The shedding of the mantle of stoic control was ever a process and always his lovers, his partners would patiently wait and help the process along. Capturing one hand in his own, he returns the kiss but parts after a long moment.

“I will match each word, each action with my own. “ He presses a kiss to the centre of A-Yao's palm and lays the hand over his heart where the other man's name is written. 

“What is written here is written upon my heart never to be erased.”

“Etched into my eyes your words could burn me” Meng Yao melts into the touch of the other hand on his and reaches the freed one to lean on Nie Mingjue’s knee as he pushed back into a kiss, he wants to breathe the same air as Nie Mingjue, taste him forever on his lips and savour every part of that delicious mouth. His hand stands on his chest, wanting his love to pour into the heart

With little effort Mingjue settles A-Yao more comfortably in his lap and wraps his arms around the lean form of his lover. The kiss is slow and lingering and full of their emotions for one another.

Meng Yao is flexible enough to end up siting with his legs wrapped around Nie Mingjue, completely on his lap and arms around his neck, holding onto his defined back.  
Being this close he close feel everything, the muscles holding him, the ache underneath they both had of desire lusting them closer and closer together. He loves him dearly but for once is at a loss for words. It's too long a complicated to articulate, even for Meng yao.  
so, he stays quiet, enjoying every moment of the other on him

A lazy fulfilling litany of kisses fills the minutes. The sounds of their breaths, little gasps, soft moans as they say with action rather than words all that has blossomed between them. Long gone are past days. Now they stand as equals with a fervent love and respect. All that is missing is their A-Huan but for now that is enough. There will be time for him later. Though, needed to feel truly connected with all of them, Mingjue closes his hand around A-Huan's

Meng Yao finds the other hand and while still atop Mingjue, he whispers into the air

“My love for both of you is all I want you to know from me. In this moment, I'm in peace and truly I couldn't be happier”  
he wonders is Lan Xichen would hear him in his slumber, he meant every word

It's an instinct more than though to respond to Mingjue's hand squeeze with one of his own, to reflect back his love with nothing more but a press of fingers together. Xichen then feels the touch on his other hand and wonders if he should respond in kind now that his cover is no more. There's a minuscule struggle inside him, but in the end, he opens his eyes to the night light. 

“Your happiness is all we wish for” Xichen he meets Meng Yao's gaze knowing that although he was the one to speak, Mingjue feels the same.

His cheeks redden at the moment caught by Xichen, “My happiness is yours”

Nie Mingjue looks over and sees that Xichen has indeed awoken and smiles at the words etched on him He lets his eyes move over to A-Huan and between all the confessions, he feels stronger than he can ever remember. He yearns to share that with A-Yao

“Your happiness is my sacred duty to ensure. That you feel safe and loved and wanted is what matters to me A-Yao,”

Meng Yao is speechless with the heartfelt words and he holds Nie Mingjue’s massive hands in his smaller ones

“I promise you that you are perfect in carrying out that duty.” holding Nie Mingjue he brings them closer to Xichen, wanting to now more than ever share this moment of unfiltered love and adoration for both of them in as close a proximity as possible.

Xichen leans up from his position reaching with his hands to bring his lovers closer to him, pull them into the tender embrace that speaks volumes of his love and adoration. He kisses at Meng Yao's brow, traces his fingers over the other's jaw, turns and does the same to Mingjue stopping to nose at the side of his face as his fingers tangle into the dark strands of his hair. He feels the need to say something, anything but for all his wisdom and all his practice he cannot find the words to express his love.

With each of them close, Mingjue basks in the love that flows between them as easily as a breeze in the magnolia trees outside. His mood remains as such until, after peeking from the corner of his eye, he sees all the writing on A-Huan's body and can't help but stifle a little laugh

Meng Yao lays beside Xichen and moves Nie Mingjue together with him. Helets his hands trail down the chest of Mingjue before working back up Xichen’s slender but still as defined front. He was so lucky. He kisses both of them, lingering on Nie Mingjue longer to further prove his point

“I think A-Jue needs rest, he's been reading all that time A-Huan.  
His hands are also sore from writing,”

he grins at the writing still oblivious to the paper, “Hold him A-Huan,”

Xichen frowns slightly at the request but doesn't protest as he reaches out and tugs Mingjue closer to his body. It's only then that he notices words inscribed on his lover chest - a name, a tag of belonging. His hand strokes at the already dried ink and he catches sight of another group of black letters on the inside of his wrist. He takes a second to look down at his body reading the words transcribed into his own skin and his eyes widen at some of them, his cheeks redden at others but he smiles nevertheless. “Writing, yes, I see.”

His gaze travels over to Meng Yao and his yet unmarked skin. He reaches for the ink pain laying on the bed and with a dip into the ink bottle he brings it over to A-Yao's chest writes his own name over the ribs at Meng Yao's side. He passes it over to Mingjue with playfulness in his eyes. “It would seem he missed a spot.”

While still curious as to what A-Yao had planned in his request for A-Huan to hold him, Mingjue can't deny the secret enjoyment he finds in watching each bit of writing being discovered nor the little act of retribution. 

“Had he fallen asleep, he would have been next” he assures.

“I will be next to sleep”  
Meng Yao holds himself up in the bed, his eyes beginning roll as he felt more comfortable and at home with the other two around him

“Your welcome to do whatever you want while I rest, I'm not the twin jade that will have to explain themselves to their sect.” with the hand he held Xichen with, he kissed the inside of his wrist, right over his mark

“Everything you are is kissable,” he begins to drift off, mouth still on Xichen’s hand as his eyes finally fluttered shut, the day had knocked the energy out of him physically and now emotionally due to his lovers overwhelming support  
with his other he plays around with Nie Mingjue wherever he can touch before his had stills, resting gently on him as he lost consciousness.

Xichen presses a final kiss to Meng Yao's temple before turning towards his other lover. The ink pen is Mingjue's hand, but he snatches it gently and he leans over to write his name just one more time over the strong chest, right next where Meng Yao's name is. He stretches back a bit admiring his work on tanned skin. Xichen has half a mind to continue, words fit to describe his lovers already running through his head, but he stops himself. As much as he'd like to the action falls to close to definition of mischief for his liking. He presses one more kiss to Mingjue's lips and tugs them both into bed already wondering how he can hide the words on his body under his robes.


	4. Sleepness Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Meng Yao, his night was filled with caring words and the weightlessness of being taken to bed to rest of his tired self. For the other two, the night was still young.

Koi tower had its reputation for a reason with its stature of glorious banquets and rich festivities. Today was like any other celebration. Everyone was invited.  
Meng Guangyao, Jin Guangyao in public, was uncomfortable to say the least as he wasn't told to run about for the party. He sat next to his brothers and enjoyed his meal. It was truly a new experience to be had. But he enjoyed every moment of seeing Xichen and Nie Mingjue make small talk with other diners before Xichen had to stop Nie Mingjue from insulted them behind their back. It was amusing to say the least  
he stayed near them throughout the night, deciding to see what the others would like to do after eating such a filling and luxurious meal. He was quite tired

Sitting by his lovers Xichen couldn't help the pleasant feeling of belonging and happiness flowing through his every cell. It was a constant source of amusement to observe the way in which his sworn brothers interacted with the guests both the overly caring inquiries of Meng Yao and uninterested sneers of Mingjue the man didn't even try to hide. He raised his cup and catching both their attention he toasted, "To your health brothers."

Mingjue, feeling extraordinarily relaxed, actually smiled and raised his cup “To your health,” he echoed. Socializing was far from his ordinary form of enjoyment, but the company had ultimately been pleasant with Meng Yao and Xichen nearby the whole night

Meng Yao nodded but kept his eyes shut throughout it, stifling a yawn was hard to do now. But he smiled

“Tired already A-Yao?” Xichen asks with a hint of tease in his voice. It was unlike the young man to feel the need for sleep this early in the evening, usually being the one who had the most energy out of all of them. He looks at Mingjue questioningly. “Were you two very busy before my arrival?”

He looked to the smaller of their Triade and shook his head "This is not because of my doing A-Huan. Perhaps we should carry our brother to bed? Gently he rested a hand against A-Yao's back, curious as to why the other was so tired but willing to take care of him none the less

Meng Yao smiles, eyes wider than they'd been all night as he laughed at their concern  
"the moment I’m not even remotely lively you rush to my aid. Such gentlemen I-"  
he yawned out the sentence, blushing as he covered his mouth  
"I just haven't slept due to the preparations of today, it was quite expensive, the labour was-"  
he bows his head, leaning backwards into Nie Mingjue in defeat  
"you don't even need to know that, I can’t stop my tongue even when tired ha-ha"  
he looked at Xichen through his eyelashes "apologises"

“The time for worries is over now, let's get you some rest.” He steps up to the other men standing on the other side of A-Yao and with gentle strength Xichen led his brothers away from the banquet, making excuses for the three of them whenever someone stopped them on the way.   
'There's an issue we must attend to,' 'Pardon us, the brothers and I need to discuss something, it really didn't matter at this point. The richly decorated halls of Koi Tower always drew his eyes with their gildings and picturesque images. Any other time he'd stop by each and observe them for a while but today he paid them no mind as the three of them made their way towards Meng Yao's rooms.

Mingjue gave A-Huan a look of admiration at how easily he cleared any interruptions as they left the main hall for A-Yao's rooms. He would have simply glared and growled and rattled Baxia threateningly till they wet themselves and ran. It was better this way if less entertaining. 

At the doors he stepped forward to slide them open and ensure they were closed securely after the other two were inside. "Is he still awake?"

"he's still awake"  
Meng Yao sarcastically called back to Nie Mingjue as he heard the door shut  
"could I stand if I was awake smart Nie?"  
he pouted as Xichen looked at him but shrugged it off with a nuzzle into his chest

Xichen smiles dropping his gaze to the floor. Trust A-Yao to always respond sharply to any doubt of his person even as the man was only half-awake. His hand curls around the slighter form, holding his lover close as he pulls Meng Yao along with him and sits him down on the bed. He throws an amused look Mingjue's way as he starts unwrapping their brother from the extravagant robes he wears. “I believe you got your answer, but I wonder how long until he's sleeping like a babe.”

He couldn't help the little laugh as he moved to help A-Huan. “It would seem I did.” 

He took the hat off and set it aside carefully and dipped his head to catch A-Yao's eyes. "Is A-Huan correct? Are you going to fall asleep the moment you lay down?"

"no"  
he says meekly as both if lan Xichen hands touch against him and Nie Mingjue stares  
"I listen to you speak laying down I can withstand the strength of my sleep..."

Meng Yao looks now mischievous as he sees Nie Mingjue from a new angle  
"I'm capable of doing anything right now.... Except sleep! “  
he shook the sleepiness away but still looked as bad. It was just his eyes that widened as he forced them open, smiling without care

Xichen laughs out loud at Meng Yao's poor display of wakefulness hiding his laughter behind a hand. It truly was adorable. He pushes lightly at A-Yao's shoulder and isn't surprised in the slightest when the young man flops down onto the bed without any resistance. He shakes his head in mock disapproval, “A-Yao, A-Yao is this how you take care of your guests?”

"Are your servants in need of a lesson against laziness? You shouldn't have to wear yourself out for an evening of entertainment." He was concerned to a degree but also amused as he knew very little could inspire Meng Yao to slow down and allow others do the work when it came to preparations.

Meng Yao held his own head, remembering the pain he'd earlier felt  
"I had worked up a headache, weak of me I know but I needed rest. Seeing as I couldn't sleep it off, I put the care of the festivities in the hands of our servants and look at the state of the rooms! “  
he motioned to the fact his collection of own messy piles of work had been tided away and he smiled.  
"they’ve cleaned up after me. I told them not to!"  
he huffed before straightening, acting like he'd shaken the sleep off  
"I'm furious! “

Putting a hand of Meng Yao's shoulder once more Xichen gently leans on the other until the man is laying down. He sighs as if he was dealing with a petulant child keeping his hand in pales to make sure his lover wouldn't be able to get up again. “Me and Mingjue do not intend to leave your side anytime soon, why not take this occasion to rest?”  
With his fingers he reaches up to play with the strands of Meng Yao's hair, rubbing gently at his scalp in small circles. “We'll entertain ourselves for now and when you wake up you could join us.”

Meng Yao raised an eyebrow, eyes still closed.  
"I won't sleep with talk like that Xichen."  
his eyes open and he smiles, mischievously.  
"do not underestimate how much I can do even while tired"  
he looks over to Nie Mingjue, motioning to the hand placed on him  
"are you allowing this? “

Mingjue remained where he was, arms crossed over his chest and giving them each a fond smile "I know better than to argue with A-Huan. Especially when he makes so much sense."

He feels a small spark of satisfaction run through him as Mingjue agrees with his words. Continuing playing with Meng Yao's hair Xichen turns to look at his other lover and extends a hand towards Mingjue. There is still something they can do to help the younger fall asleep, something he's not really opposed to doing but Xichen wonders what's the taller man's take on this. He speaks up, “If you truly feel too awake to sleep, I'm certain me and Mingjue can help you with that.”

Mingjue nods, certain he knows where this is going and is all too happy to agree

Leaning down to press a series of close-mouthed kisses along the surface of his lover's face Xichen whispers into Meng Yao's skin. “What do you say A-Yao? Would you like your brothers to put you down to sleep?”

Meng Yao giggles at the touch  
"I don't think I have a say in this do I? “  
he agrees by kissing the other whenever he's in reach, butterfly kisses, neck kisses, anything he can. He tries to raise a hand for Nie Mingjue to hold it, his ears redden at the thought of the sight he is

He takes the hand and moves to Meng Yao's other side to lay his own kisses along the pale flawless skin. His sword calloused hands skimmed over the smaller man's chest to pause at his nipple "No your only response is to lay back and enjoy."

Xichen captures Meng Yao's mouth in a kiss slow and passionate, meaning to make the man under him dizzy with the intensity of it. His hand slides down his lover's neck, his chest brushing on the way against Mingjue's fingers and further down still resting it just above the dip of Meng Yao's hips. He breaks away from the younger's lips and speaks. “I believe Mingjue is right. You really should not fight this.”

mm  
Meng Yao can't say anything as he's given back Xichen lips, he would say it's wakened him up, the sudden intensity but he'd not want things to go any differently. They are so delicate and soft, even for veteran fighters.  
he shivered at Nie Mingjue’s wavering hand, anticipating

With a light but insistent touch, he teased the little nub, scrapping the edge of a finger nail gently. From the corner of his eye, he follows the path of Xichen's hand while turning his mouth to the task of nipping along Meng Yao's neck in little bites

Xichen plays with the gentle skin of Meng Yao's boy, refusing to move his hand any lower for the time being as he watches his lovers. Out of the three of them only one is fully naked and he stares longingly at the pale skin of the younger man under Mingjue's dark robes. Xichen sighs moving his body lower until he's kneeling between Meng Yao's spread thighs. “It really is a shame you're going to fall asleep on us any time now A-Yao, we could have done so many more things.”   
Finding Meng Yao's slowly hardening erection Xichen strokes it with his hand a few times before licking at the head of it in a circular patter with the flat of his tongue.

Mingjue has a moment of envy but only just that. There are other things he can do with his mouth that he is certain their lover will find as enjoyable. 

He draws his lips lower, drawing little love bit marks to the surface as he goes. The nipple he'd been teasing so gently beckons and he closes his lips around it to suck

"I'm... Certain I'll doze off"  
Meng Yao is completely relaxed in both their holds, he doesn't have words. He could only tease. But even that cause him a struggle  
Xichen’s touch was ethereal, making him moan softly, head squirming in his bed  
Nie Mingjue was of course, the rougher of the two but even still - the gentleness of both of them startled him. It shook his core

Xichen hums softly in answer. His hand settles on the inside of Meng Yao's thigh caressing the soft skin there, pressing gentle fingers into muscle. He opens his mouth and sucks at the very tip of his lover's cock for s bit before retreating back and licking his lips. He noses then at Meng Yao's hipbone, puts his mouth against the skin - a feather like touch. He catches Mingjue's look of envy and smiles at him joyfully. He had not meant to raise such feeling within the Nie leader, and he feels the need to apologise. He moves his body to press his head into the dark robes over where Mingjue's cock should be and he mouths at its breaths in the other's smell, before moving back to Meng Yao's abandoned erection. “If you wish to switch our places you only need say so Mingjue.”

He reaches out to brush his thumb along Xichen's cheek "All is well. Exhaust our brother then I will see if I can do the same for you." 

He lowered his hand and circled the base of A-Yao's cock with his fingers. A small adjustment of his grip and it was held in such a way as to make it easier for A-Huan to bring Meng Yao off.

Meng Yao is helpless to them. He can barely hear them chatter as he mufflers them with his own exhales and cries of pleasure.  
"you drown in vinegar over me A-Jue. Surely not"

Xichen gives Mingjue one last smile before he sinks down on the erection in front of him. He lets his tongue guide him down as he slides down the length still, he can feel his lips touch at the strong fingers grasping Meng Yao. Resting there for a while as his mouth adjusts to his lover's size Xichen wiggles his tongue wiggle down even lower trying to find its way in the small space between Mingjue's hold and the underside of A-Yao's cock. All the time he keeps eye contact with either of his sworn brothers. After time passes, he hollows his cheeks sucking lightly and raises his head up to start a steady rhythm.

Mingjue's gut tightens in his own growing need as he watches the scene before him. Struck by a sudden thought he brings a finger to his mouth to wet it. With little effort, he finds a way to press the tip against the puckered hole. Gently he presses, circles, teases.

Meng Yao bites his quiet scream down, he doesn't want to move anything, everything was so good, and it felt amazing being in the hands of them. He couldn't bite down his cries as he whimpered with need, desperation dripping from his eyes to Nie Mingjue.  
"please."

With the frequency of Meng Yao's moans and screams, Xichen knew their lover would not last much longer. He pushed the cock in his mouth as far as it will go, sucking into his mouth Mingjue's fingers on the way and he focused on letting his throat loosen. He swirled his tongue, reached with it as far as he could over the surface of the erection moving his eyes up to catch the look of ecstasy on Meng Yao's face.

Quite happily he gives into the plea and slips his finger inside to press over the little bundle of nerves. Like A-Huan, he watches their lover and listens to his sounds of pleasure.

Meng Yao came moments after Mingjue delved into him. Xichen’s mouth engulfed him entirely as he lurched himself upwards, tightening and then - utter bliss

he fell back down, defeated

Xichen releases the spent cock from his mouth with a final lick his hands smoothing over trembling thighs around him. He raises on his knees and reaches out to press his lips against Mingjue's. Once the other starts responding into their kiss, he pushes his tongue past the border of his lovers’ mouth and with it the taste of Meng Yao's come. “Did you enjoy my performance?”

Carefully he withdrew his finger and checked that he was alright and only enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss. Satisfied all was right, he met A-Huan’s kiss, seeking out as much of the offered taste as he could manage. When the kiss ended, he laughed softly. “Fishing for compliments is not usually your habit but yes, very much so.”

He can't help the blush that raises at his cheeks, whether it was due to the praise or the comment and Xichen laughs. “Caring for other's opinions isn't either but I care for yours enough to inquire.” 

Looking at the spent form of Meng Yao the man leans down to place a kiss over the half open, panting mouth. He rearranges the young man and tucks him under the sheets stopping only to wipe at the sweat on A-Yao's body with a piece of his under robe. Having certainty his lover is comfortable he turns back to Mingjue and puts his hands lightly against the other's chest. “I believe there were some promises made earlier in the evening?”

Mingjue can never quite find the words to express what he feels as he watches A-Huan take care of A-Yao but it something he loves about the slender man; the way in which he ensures everyone's wellbeing. 

When Xichen's attention is upon him once again, Mingjue pulls a confused look, carefully exaggerating it just enough to ensure the joke is apparent. "Did I? I am an old man A-Huan. You will need to remind me what I've promised."

Meng yao curled himself up, the sheets heavy on him and he drifted, whispering just before he dozed  
"oldest means A-Huan should look after you too, look how I am now..."  
He shut his lids, falling asleep smiling at the two of them. He would dream of what they'd be up to without him

“How strange,” Xichen starts taking his hands away from Mingjue’s chest only to press one of them against the others face, palm up. “I could swear your memory was fine just yesterday. Are you sure you're well? Perhaps you should lay down as well.”  
He moves to stand up then, to make space on the bed for the other's form as his fingers play with the belts around Mingjue's waist pushing and pressing against cloth.

"Ah no," he replied, giving up on the game quickly lest he miss out on the chance to see to his own cravings. 

"I believe you should lay back and rest yourself. So busy you have been seeing after everyone." As he spoke, he worked belts and layers loose to divest the ornate blue robes Xichen had worn to the festivities tonight.

The laugh falling from his lips is free, unhidden. He leans up to kiss Mingjue with all the passion and joy he feels in the moment sharing in the feelings. “It is a thing I do with pleasure.” Xichen stands up fully to let the layers of clothing slide down his body to the floor soon tugging at the other's clothing as well but he makes no move to place himself on the bed. “What if I say I have no interest in laying?”

Grey robes join that which already lays pooled on the floor. "If I do this as I should then you'll want to be lying down."

He ran his hands over Xichen's lithe muscled form, touching and caressing and teasing sensitive spots. "Unless you want to wrestle for who does what to whom?"

Xichen could lie to himself as much as he wanted but the undeniable truth of the matter was, as much as he spoke against violence in life, he loved it when Mingjue got rough with him. He feels a shudder run through him as he stands naked in front of his lover, cock twitching with renewed interest and he swallows hard watching over trained muscles on the display. He moves then climbing into Mingjue's lap. “Must everything come down to force with you?”

"If I hadn't just watched your nearly climax from the suggestion, I might think you were attempting to chastise me," he answers as he wraps an arm around his lover and pulls him close. Hungry lips find a spot that would be easy concealed and draw forth a mark with little effort. 

For a moment he allowed Xichen to believe he was content with the arrangement before gathering him into his arms and with a twist he laid the other man down and pinned his arms down.

The air leaves his lungs in a rush as Xichen feels their combined weight slam him down on the bed. He arches into the hold Mingjue has on him trying to free his hands from the other's grip to see just how secure it is. There's no actual chance of him getting out not with the little strength he uses, and he wonders for a moment if he should give it all he's got, if should he pull with all his might Mingjue would still be able to keep him in place. He decides against it. For now. Instead he leans up trying to reach the others mouth for another bruising kiss

The smile he gives Xichen a moment before he leans in for that kiss is nothing short of knowing and full of wicked delight. There is absolutely no doubt how turned on the younger man is but this little show of strength. He can't help but taunt him a bit, provoke him a bit "Is that all the struggle you have to show me? Tsk tsk. Who would believe the Leader of Gusu Lan Sect was the type to give in so quickly?”

"There are many ways in which one can fight," Xichen speaks up smiling at his lover. He wraps his legs around Mingjue's hips and lifts himself just enough to feel the drag of the heavy erection against his own when he starts to move his hips in small circles. The touch is light, infuriating and he bites at his lip to keep the groan from escaping his mouth. His arms flex against the fingers pushing him into the bed. "Refusal, distraction, sabotage." he lists off, and with each word he speaks he pushes his hips that much harder against Mingjue, speeds up his moves a touch faster. He latches his mouth against the side of his lover's throat biting lightly along the length of it. "Would you believe me defeated just for using different methods?"

He had foolishly believed he had the upper hand and somehow failed to remember how crafty his lover could be, how calculated and devastating his methods were when he chose. Between the sting of teeth, the press of a hard body against his own, and the silken words that acted like a unique form of aphrodisiac, Mingjue was nearly overwhelmed and inclined to give in and follow the pleasure. 

Nearly. 

Giving up a modicum of control, he let go of a wrist to wrap a large hand around the slender throat of his lover. His hips pushed back giving as good as he got. Against Xichen's ear he whispered, "I was going to spend the next half hour sucking you till you cried for mercy. Would you rather have it this way? Hot and fast and dirty?" Each word echoed by a decisive rocking of his hips.

"Fuck!" It takes him by surprise - the rawness with which Mingjue moves against him, and he gasps as the thrusts of his lover's hips, moans as he feels the hand closing around his throat. He arches further into it baring his throat, pushing harder against the fingers curling into neck as both his hands grab at the powerful arm keeping him down. If Mingjue keeps at it like that this really will be fast. Xichen closes his eyes feeling the pleasure accumulating within him, curling at the pit of his stomach. He has to fight with himself to open them again find the devouring gaze of his lover and he licks his lips, chokes back a moan. "Mingjue, please- fuck. I want-I need, please."

He pressed his hips as tight as he could, trapping the dripping cocks between unrelenting muscled bodies. With the grace born of decades of swordsmanship and martial arts of all sorts, he worked them each closer to climax with each roll and thrust of his hips. 

But that was just part of his focus. The rest was turned to carefully watching his lover's face, applying just the right amount of pressure to dance on that edge of danger and excitement without tipping over into damage and harm “So beautiful. So precious. Twin Jade indeed. You appear so very delicate but contain such strength. Are you going to come for me? Wrap your legs around my hips tighter if you want this continue."

"Mingjue," The moan that spills form his mouth is filthy, drown out, so unlike Xichen he wouldn't believe the sound to come from him if he hadn't felt it push against Mingjue's fingers on the way out of his throat. He's lost in the feelings delivered his lover's hands, hanging on the edge of climax but the other's words reach him clearly. He tightens his hold on Mingjue's waist closing his legs around the other's back. With the last remaining strength, he tangles one of his hands in the dark hair sticking to the side of his lover's face, fingers as gentle as if he was reaching towards a piece of art.

The sound of his name and the feel of the vies like grip of Xichen's legs around his waist was the tipping point for the older man. Climax hit hard and fierce and left him groaning roughly and shuddering with the pleasure.

Moving just a bit, he snaked a hand between them and closed a fist around Xichen's cock, slick and slippery with his own release. “Are you going to come?” he whispered against the shell of his ear

"Yes, please, don't stop, don't stop," It's all so much. The harsh pace set by his lover, the hot release hitting his skin, the deep satisfied purr falling from Mingjue's mouth. Xichen turns his head to the side feeling short for breath, feels the hand wrapping around his erection, pull once, twice and it's all it takes for him to climax, fall apart under Mingjue's hands as he throws his head back in pleasure with a silent scream.

He falls against the sheets boneless and exhausted, with no strength to move in any way. His heart is still racing, his blood is still buzzing and the weight of his lover on top of him is blanketing him as he feels safety and contentment spread over every cell of his body.

Watching Xichen fly to pieces was a sight unlike any other Mingjue could think of. Gently he loosened his hold but shifted so he could gather the other man in his arms to hold him as they both floated on the aftereffects of pleasure. 

He pressed a soft kiss to Xichen's temple and said softly "I would be thrilled to wrestle with you at any time."

"I doubt I would be much of a challenge," Xichen presses against sweaty skin on Mingjue's chest but smiles nevertheless. He looks up then meeting their mouths in a loving kiss and he brushes his fingers on Mingjue's cheek caressing the skin there. "Thank you, Mingjue."

"Thank you Xichen," he replied softly, soaking in the loving tenderness of the moment. He looked over at Meng Yao who, seemingly, slept peacefully.

seemingly had been correct for most of the night’s activities, Meng yao held himself tight as he awoke from his light sleep, exhaustion keeping his eyes shut but his ears heard the distinct cursing coming out of Xichen’s breath. For the rest of their intimate cuddle, Meng Yao’s ears painted the image for him, loving each whisper and sound coming out of both of them. They were respectful of him and treated him as their equal. It made his heart warm.  
Once they had finished, he'd heard the connection of lips, suddenly wanting the comfort of the two of them again he grabbed at his lovers’ hands, guiding them under the covers to his warm embrace.  
"Thank you for not waking me"  
he kissed both their lips, tasting himself in both of them he smirked  
"seems I wasn't missed that much"


	5. Guilty Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little XiYao meeting before they caught up with Nie Mingjue - a NieYao should be next... along with a Bottom!Nie Mingjue for your eyes to enjoy. Hope you enjoy and leave a comment if you want any ideas written! Again, this is edited RP between myself and Repoughts!.

Meng Yao sat across from Xichen, meditating alongside him after the arrival of the man into his home  
incense burned and candles were littered around them, tea was poured out for them to sip at their leisure and most importantly, they were not to be disturbed for the rest of the night  
Meng Yao had invited both his brothers into his home once again but this time Xichen arrived earlier the Nie Mingjue, the latter having some sect business holding him back... Both men assumed Nie Husiang was messing around again.  
with the day to themselves Meng Yao allowed himself to walk around with his brother, feeling relaxed and at peace with his current actions. It was missing another tall figure, but soon enough they would both be satisfied with the arrival of the other.  
he opened his eyes and sipped his tea, it still hot to the touch he blew lightly, the tea swallowed hotly down his throat and heat him up. He looked over at Xichen, expecting a peaceful face. Xichen’s face was pulled into a thoughtful one, his eyebrows creasing together, knitting his thoughts

There was a lot on Xichen's mind as he sat opposite Meng Yao in his lovers’ chambers, most prominent of them his guilt. He believed he was living in a considerably sized space in their relationship, much bigger than the two of his lovers and the thought was an uncomfortable weight in his body. Between the three of them, each with their own problems and complicated personalities their interactions often lead to moments when he'd have to intervene, put himself in the middle of building tension and smooth things over. It wasn't a bad thig to do, he tells himself, after all, if it wasn't for him Nie Mingjue and Meng Yao would probably end up at each other's throat, but it still meant his presence was a barrier between the two. A wall.

Xichen looks dawn at the cup in his hands, eyes distant as he contemplated on the matter over and over again.

“The temperature isn't the problem, I know that much. Tell me A-Huan what troubles you?”  
Meng Yao looks at the eyes as they moved, slowly and intently as he asked with a slight worry.

His eyes linger on the slight swirling of tea in his cup but Xichen's face moves in strained smile aiming to show Meng Yao he has heard the other's words. Still, he sits in silence. Seconds pass until he lets a sigh leave his mouth and he spoke gently, “A-Yao, don't you at times wish to spend more time with Mingjue?”

the question stuns him, anything he thought the mind of the other was plagued with was nothing to this.  
“I spend as much time with Gege as I do you Xichen,” he leaned forward to place a hand on the others knee in support  
“What makes you think about that?”

Xichen puts the tea down. It's pointless to hold the cup seeing as he's not going to drink from it anytime soon, there's too many thoughts running around his mind. He finds the smaller hand at his knee, squeezes gently with his fingers. “I find myself feeling guilty.”

guilty? Whatever for? Meng Yao thought

“Is it because of something we've done? You say do I want to spend more time with Mingjue, does that mean I've not been enough or you're wanting something else?” he knows his words could worry or distress the other but to know the situation he needed as much information as he could

“Know you should never feel guilty between us. Nie Mingjue would agree with me.”

“I cannot help, but think I am intruding on the two of you. Interfering,” He avoids looking up at the younger's face be it out of shame or fear the other would scold him. Xichen knows this feeling has no place in their relationship, it shouldn't even appear inside him, but he feels it and he cannot help it. He grasps at the fingers in his grasp a touch stronger, intertwining his digits with Meng Yao's.

he sits quietly for a moment, letting the other held his hand, returning the tightened grip in reassurance

"You think you've been in the spotlight?"

Meng Yao had noticed their meetings had normally involved Xichen as a mediator of sorts. It worked, the contrasting personalities of himself and Nie Mingjue needed someone as cool as Xichen to keep their heat at each other to a minimum. But that was what Meng Yao loved about the oldest, it made him hard most nights thinking about him, it wasn't something he thought the other was so concerned with. But now, seeing the refusal of eye contact, he understood the problem

"You feel like you should be giving us something back?"

His eyes fly up to meet his lover's gaze. Is he really so transparent?

“I feel the need to step away, move to the side and let the two of you be together,” Xichen explains carefully choosing his words. It is not his intent to disappear entirely from their interactions, never that, but rather to slip away. Be the burning incense in the room where the two make love, be the gentle wind against their face as his lovers walk in step. He loves both Mingjue and A-Yao dearly and he'd never part from them if he could. “Without me, but next to me.”

Meng Yao nodded his head, it pained him to see the other so distraught but smiled in gratitude at the honesty.

"You won't stray far from either of us," he sat his other hand atop Xichen’s, rubbing circles atop his knuckles "you and I both know that. But tell me now, would you let me starve tonight? With Mingjue a day of travel away from us? “  
"I promise, the next time we celebrate with brother, I'll do as you wish as long as you're happy"

Hearing Meng Yao's words Xichen moves his free hand to the side of other's face. He tucks a stray hair behind his ear, smooths the small wrinkle appearing at the corner of his eye. “I do not wish to force either of you into this. “

He lets his hand wander down Meng Yao's cheek, brush lightly over the jawline and stop at his chin. “Neither do I wish to see you go unsatisfied today.” Xichen leans closer to his lover pressing a kiss at the place where dark twine of his hat meets ivory skin. “What would you have of me A-Yao?”

"you don't force me into it, A-Huan"

Meng Yao tilts his head as he speaks, his eyes casting over the other's neck as he's so close. If he was in charge tonight, he would certainly have his fill

"I would have you taken care of, but I know what you like" he moves his hands, including one of Xichen’s, towards the other nether regions. He doesn't need to look as he presses down on Xichen gently.

"I don't think you're in a mood to be asked want you want, I should be able to take you however I please"

Xichen's breath stops for a fraction of a second both at the words and actions of the other man, as he feels his arousal slowly waking under his skin. It should be a warning sign how fast his lovers can get him hot and bothered, sparking the heat inside him with nothing more but simple words, but he has no such thoughts when he's with his brothers. 

“Whatever you want A-Yao” he speaks out, sounding much breathier than he'd like to, eyes closing slightly I am yours to have, to take over.

"then I will claim what I am due"

and with that he crashes his lips onto Xichen’s, a sudden wave of strength allowed him to let the hand atop of the others to grab his robe, not caring where it went as long as it showed his possession exactly what he wanted, him.

"you're mine."

between breaths he uses the hand closest to Xichen’s ever-growing cock to coax it out, his hand and Xichen’s tracing over it,  
"You want it so badly yourself"

“Always,” Xichen moans out feeling the desperate way with which Meng Yao tears at his robes, the combined heat of his and his lover's hands on his erection. He grabs at the back of A-Yao's head brings him back to his lips to nibble and peck at his lips, slide their tongues together.  
“How do you want me? How can I help?” He asks frantically chasing the taste of Meng Yao's mouth.

Meng Yao smiles into him, beginning to undress the other unceremoniously. He's rough, the outer robes vanishing behind them in an instant, the second close behind. He leaves the third intact, switching to taking out the others headpiece so his hair falls loose, only his head-band remaining to keep his face out of his face and he remained kissing Xichen.

"I want you to not feel guilty about your indulges in both me and Nie Mingjue. But I'm not wanting your help in that. I will make you not feel guilty."

with only one layer on, he can feel Xichen’s erection on him as he's close, he moves Xichen’s had to his clothes,  
"take mine off, but if you touch my skin, I'll make you wish you didn't"

Xichen nods in understanding both anticipation and nervousness racing in him. Meng Yao's words are a balm over his heart, but the thoughts still remain, insistent and ugly, clouding his mind with guilt. He takes a step back, to calm himself, to maintain an air of space between him and his lovers. He's well aware both A-Yao and Mingjue are men of their words and deliver on promises made whether be it in bed or politics. 

“Raise your arms please, A-Yao,” With careful fingers he starts at the waist of his lover's clothing, untying the belts and knots there before he moves to take the piece of fabric from Meng Yao's shoulders. It's a slow and cautious process as the Lan keeps himself far away as to not touch the tantalizing skin, while he removes numerous layers off his lover's form. Once Xichen takes them all down he steps up to Meng Yao, hands coming up to grasp at the black hat on his head, pulling it down.

Meng Yao is still while the other concentrates on removing his clothes, only moving his arms when necessary. It was a game, but he would play fairly. As he felt the rooms air properly against all his skin, he sighed in slight displeasure that Xichen hadn't broken the rules. But then again, he thought, this was the first jade of Lan.

"hold my hat for as long as you can, it's part of me but all you can touch for now,"

the younger holds the other by the collars of the final under robe, kissing slowly into the man as he let the robe fall around them. "where are your oils"

His fingers curl inside on the dark material of the hat, hands grasping tightly around the rim of it. He breathes into their shared kiss, letting his love and passion speak for themselves as he brushes his tongue against Meng Yao's. A sigh leaves him as they part. “Bed table, second drawer.” 

The touch at the collars of his robe is light - knuckles skimming over his collarbones - not long enough to satisfy the burning desire in his blood. He breaths in for now. Steels himself.

the restraint of the other fuels his walk towards the drawer spoken of, reaching in for the bottles Xichen himself had brought with him "ever particular A-Huan, yet so open to anything I want".

Meng Yao’s voice lowered towards the end, returning to Xichen who stood with his hands still wrapped around his hat, nothing else on him to take off, except one thing.

walking back, he opened the oil bottle to slick himself up, he was already half aroused before and took little to harden at his own touch - his eyes capturing Xichen’s entire body.

he holds his hands on the other's hips as he's close, leaning upwards to kiss at his neck, avoiding Xichen’s lips as they dove for his. The hands easily slide around to both cheeks as he squeezed them together, the hat in-between them, blocking Xichen from feeling him.

Xichen's knees wobble a bit when his lover moves to retrieve the oils, but he sets them in, keeps standing. A-Yao said nothing about moving but he'd rather not risk it. Seeing the erection in Meng Yao's hands, the proof of the other's arousal and need for him Xichen can't help but moan. He feels frustration raise within him as A-Yao's lips move over his skin skilfully avoiding his lips and he drops his head against the hat in his hands, wishing it could be his lover's shoulder instead.

“A-Yao, might we move to the bed please?” He asks when the touch of slicked fingers at his backside registers in his brain.

"is that what you want?"  
he removes himself completely from the other, hands now on himself, touching himself at the frustration of the other.  
"you don't want anything tonight to me, remember."  
Meng Yao leans into Xichen’s face and breathes his gasps before putting the hat underneath his chin, eyes looking up at Xichen.

It was utterly fascinating to watch the change on Meng Yao's face as he went from hungry and devious to gentle, innocent eyes looking up at him. Any other time Xichen would laugh at it, marvel but with the lust running through his veins, the need for more travelling up and down his spine the man is capable only of whining. He straightens to his full height, legs barely holding his weight as he whispers, “My apologies, A-Yao, I spoke out of place.”

Meng Yao hums in disagreement, looking over the poor man before taking the hat into his own hands, casting it aside.  
"You followed what I asked, for that you shall be rewarded. You can touch me here"

he holds his lovers' hands, pressing them onto his cheeks and moving down his neck, chest and resting on his hips.  
Meng Yao moves them both nearer the bed, edging himself closer and closer to the other.

His reaction is immediate. Xichen's mouth falls onto the other's neck worshipping the skin below his lips with gentle kisses and nibbles. His hands find A-Yao's nipples stroking them with his fingers, twisting and pulling at the little buds until they redden from his touch until he can press his mouth in the place of his fingers and graze them slightly with his teeth. Xichen lets himself be led by his lover uncaring of where they're heading.

once Meng Yao felt lips on his neck his eyes flared with mischief as he grabbed the other hands, and pushed him backwards, off of him and onto the bed. "was I not clear enough Zéwú-jūn? “

He stroked his own neck, still wet from moments ago, letting hands move to his hardened nipples, his eyes weren’t looking at Xichen’s, they were looking above. "give me your headband".

Xichen hits the bed with a sound of surprise. Xichen looks up into Meng Yao's eyes and realizes he has made a mistake once he meets the glint of mischief in them. Meng Yao allowed him to touch. He reached for Lan's hands to trace over his skin and- Oh. His hands.

Xichen sucks in a sharp breath looking at his lover who's waiting, for the time patiently, for his headband. He reaches for the fabric with shaking hands, untying it from around his head knowing what comes when he breaks the rules. “A-Yao, I'm so sorry I wasn't- I didn't mean to disobey you.”

He looked at it carefully, "Good A-Huan"  
he knelt on the bed, closer to the mess of Xichen’s hair over the bed, he had what he wanted - Xichen compromised and begging for forgiveness.  
With his teeth he picked it up, gently the fabric was held.  
His hands trailed the other's chest, wasting no time to hold the member between Xichen legs. He pressed and pulled, one hand slivering underneath his back, wanting entrance. With his teeth bared he bared a simple looked at the other, the intent clear in his eyes.

With Meng Yao's next actions spelt out in his eyes Xichen didn't have much choice but to grasp at the sheets underneath him. He brought his legs slightly up, putting his feet on the mattress breaking away from Meng Yao's gaze as he puts himself more on display for his lover. Shame colours his skin in deep crimson but he endures it hoping the sight might placate Meng Yao.

Increasing the number of fingers entering Xichen, he quickened the thrusts in front of him.  
Meng Yao times his pacing very precisely with the moans and whimpers of the other caused by him. Once the stronger noises began escaping, he had enough room behind Xichen to enter himself when the time came.  
He released the hold from both sides, dropping the headband onto his abdomen, smile widening at the other.

"I nearly forgot your punishment" he growls, taking the headband in his hands to begin tying it tightly, restricting Xichen’s erection from completion, a sharp tug pulls them together and he kisses roughly, biting and pulling inside him.

"don't cross me again"

Meng Yao’s holds Xichen as he repositioned himself to thrust hard into Xichen, no gentleness as he hungered for the feeling of Xichen’s warmth from watching his face contort.

Meng Yao's thrusts are sharp, precise and Xichen doesn’t hide his love for it, as he moves with the moves and responds to them with his own. Groans and pants leave his mouth uninterrupted as he focuses on the cock sliding inside him, the hot press of A-Yao against his insides. It's incredible, amazing. The feeling of fullness rings out in the deepest parts of his mind and Xichen lets the pleasure take him away, drown him in ecstasy as he reaches ever nearer and nearer his completion.

With Xichen’s compliance, he speeds up, the hot inside of Xichen is enough to send him over the edge, but the sounds escaping his lips was music to his ears.

"I’m not sure this punishment is enough for you,” he had tied it specifically so one pull could release the band and it fell back off into his hand. Slowly his rocks for a moment he took both hands at either end of the small accessory and dragged it upwards. Rising, he sped up again, find his sweet spot that made himself feel completion near.

The hands trailed around his neck and where they usually squeezed, he held the band against. The pushes got more aggressive as he pushed both of them closer and closer.

His lover's moves don't stop for a second, they push him further and further still, closer to the edge making Xichen wish he could reach out and grab at the dark strands of Meng Yao's hair. But he has already broken the rules once and he doesn't intend to do it again. He moves his hand up his chest stopping just under where he felt his lover's touch. “A-Yao, please, may I?”

a hum of the agreement is all Meng Yao can give as he thrusts, he tightens his hold, leaning in to kiss with as much ferocity as his thrusts.

Letting out a gasp as Meng Yao hits the pleasure spot deep within him Xichen reaches up to wrap his fingers around his lover's hand. He needed no more than this. Nothing but the touch of the man he loves, the feel of the other's lips moving against his and Xichen's coming chasing Meng Yao's mouth for another breathless kiss. He squeezes around the cock inside him, as aftershocks of pleasure race through his body.

the sounds of Xichen in his mouth make his stomach flutter and the tightened hole around himself pushed him over into climax. He suffered, electricity spiking him to give one sharp tug of Xichen’s chokehold and he releases, both himself and his grip of the headband. "Lie here".

Meng Yao's not giving up now, not when he has Xichen to himself, he falls onto the bed next to him and runs his hands back up to Xichen’s jaw, running it through his hair as they both moved into one another, legs entangling and hair becoming one.

Coming back from his high takes some time. Meng Yao, similar to Mingjue, have the ability to shut down Xichen's whole thinking process, make his head empty aside for the pleasure running through it and once that's gone, he needs some time to start it up again. He sighs at the gentle touch at his jaw, a tired smile curling on his lips. “I don’t intend to go anywhere else A-Yao.”

Xichen opens his eyes to stare into his lovers, pressing his hand over the one on his jaw.  
Meng Yao looks back into Xichen’s, pure ecstasy filtering through both of them.

"stay beside me and Nie Mingjue when we have some fun like this alright? You deserve to feel our intensity for each other even when we aren't joint inside of each other"  
He stops their kiss by placing a gentle kiss on either eye, slowly finishing with a forehead kiss

"my lips wash your eyes with what they will taste, what has been and what is yet to come of them"

Meng Yao leans back and smiles, perfectly content.

“Would I dare to, having such great love envelop me?” He asks bringing A-Yao closer to his chest, tangling his fingers in his dark hair. There isn't much in this world desires but for the safety of his loved ones and their happiness.

The smaller melts into the hold, wrapping himself and takes a deep breath of satisfaction, he's safe in these hands, safe and happy.


	6. Silent Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie Mingjue finally arrives at the Koi Tower, and he visits Meng Yao. Some NieYao for all of you, presented by Kat and myself!

A full day later than he had intended, Nie Mingjue arrived at the heart of the Jin sect, the Koi Tower. It was late enough that he suspected Meng Yao had retired to his private rooms for the evening and so he set his path in that direction. As he walked, he acknowledged the greetings with his usual nod but gave them little more attention than that.  
The doors to Meng Yao's rooms opened with a hushed whisper and closed just as quietly. As he'd not been stopped and directed elsewhere, he could only think his assumptions had been correct.   
"A-Yao?" he called softly.

Meng Yao had indeed returned to his rooms, another day of meetings and managing all of the Koi Towers servants had exhausted him. He'd taken a long bathe himself, relaxing his muscles. He had written a few letters in the time he spent relaxing, knowing he could never really stop, and they were sitting ready to be delivered tomorrow. He now lay down reading a book on his bed. Incense burned and he was cosy, hair down and smile genuine.

Upon hearing the door, he'd expected A-Huan. But the shadow of the bigger man grew an even big smile on his face.

"I'm right here" he marked his page with a pressed flower and sat it on his lap, "you've finally arrived"

Seeing the relaxed image his lover presented, Mingjue smiled and moved further into the room. As always, the room felt like a sort of haven in which to a person could pamper themselves. Xichen's rooms leant one towards meditation and quiet reflection while his own rooms were stricter and harder. Graceful though he was by virtue of the countless hours of battle and training, Mingjue rather felt like a bull set loose among a collection of priceless ornaments. A wrong breath here or inattention there and he could send something shattering upon the floor. 

"Finally, yes," he said as he sat at the table. "My apologies for the delay."

"no apologises needed," *he gestured to the tea laid out on the table, "drink some to calm yourself after your long journey. Or I can get something stronger".  
with swiftness he moved to end the end of the bed, closest to Nie Mingjue this way without getting out of bed.  
Meng Yao wasn't covered by multiple layers, a loose blouse covered himself barely at the chest as he leaned forwards to sit his book down on the floor.

"Tea will be fine," he answered with a nod as he poured a cup and took a sip. He smiled as he watched the smaller man move. "Have I arrived too late and disrupted your sleep?"  
There was no doubt that he was quite the sight to behold and there was little doubt that Meng Yao was quite thoroughly aware of it. There was very little about his presentation that Meng Yao was not aware of.

"your eyes still work, don't they? “his own scrunched together as Meng Yao chuckled, he sat cross legged on the bed, easy enough to move position if he needed to. Meng Yao closed his eyes and relaxed and the new presence in his room.

"I was reading, but your timing is perfect"

Nie Mingjue let the remark pass unchallenged, not seeking to fight or argue or debate tone of voice or word choice. Instead he finished the cup in his hand and rested his hands on his legs.  
"Is it?"

"mmm"  
Meng Yao felt the calmness Nie Mingjue wanted and nodded an apology at his tease.  
"I wanted something to sleep with, words within my books pages were what I was using as a filler for something more," his eyes opened "hard".

His eyes flicked to the book that had been set aside then returned to Meng Yao. "Oh? And what was your reading choice for the evening?"   
Now determined to draw out the encounter a bit, partly to see how the smaller man would react, Mingjue poured another cup of tea and took his time sipping it as if it were the finest of liquors.

Meng Yao smiled, hiding his rolling eyes at the playfulness about to be had, he enjoyed it thoroughly,  
"I was reading about strong architectural works in history. I want to adapt it into more work towers, so they last just as long", eyes as settle on Mingjue’s lips as they take their time with the liquid

With a cough, he swallowed back a laugh. Well he supposed he had been too free in his assumptions. "Unexpected," he reflected as he took another slow sip. "Have you discovered anything of use?"

Meng Yao now allowed his eyes to roll clearly "I have. But I would like to know what you thought I was reading".  
"I'm not in the mood for talking about something as detailed as the designs I've found. I don't think you are either."

He acknowledged the assumption with a nod. "To answer your question, well I will leave that to your imagination."   
Civil conversation when they were playing cat and mouse with one another was a pleasant novelty.

"don't be smart with me Mingjue, I'd win before we even begin", he raises a hand to his neck, itching and caressing himself - seeing if he was wanted by the other  
"Are you wanting to play this game? Or can we skip the games to the prize?"

There was no small amount of truth to Meng Yao's declaration. He could make words dance to any tune a person wished to play and Mingjue was certainly nowhere near as capable.   
His eyes followed the path of the nimble fingers without thought. "You're very eager. I thought I was summoned because you had something you wished to discuss with me?"

"the matter is about us, about A-Huan. Our brother has been feeling rather guilty and shared with me some thoughts about the three of us," his hand twirled his hair, busying themselves, "I didn't realise how negligent I've been towards you brother, we both are guilty of favouring our Xichen"

As he considered what had been said, Mingjue took a breath and resettled himself. It was clear this situation required careful thought before speech. As a defence, he began, "It is all too easy to favour A-Huan. There is something to be said for pampering him."   
Here he paused once more before continuing. "If you have neglected me then the same could be same of myself towards you. Did he explain why he held this concern?"

"Just A-Huan being A-Huan"  
he watched the others minuet reactions to his words, softened by the others concern,  
"we don't need to be overly concerned, it can be remedied simple enough right here"  
he raised to his knees, displaying himself. "Are you willing to be taken care of?"

With no effort to disguise his appreciation of the vision Meng Yao presented, Mingjue smiled a bit then nodded. "Am I to put myself in your capable hands for the night then?"   
He asked the question as he came to his feet and closed the short distance between the table and ornate bed.

"if that's what you desire, that's what you shall get", with the gap gone, he places his hands around Nie Mingjue’s shoulder, hugging him close  
"I've missed your touch A-Jue", he kisses his cheek gently, a greeting made in light of what's to come. 

The initial gentleness softened him from his usual rigidity. "Then have your fill of it tonight. I place myself at your command A-Yao."   
Rather than reach for his clothing to begin disrobing, Mingjue waited to see just how much control the smaller man would take in their encounter.

The smaller looked into the man's eyes as they softened, not quite believing the words he had been blessed with. But he acted by removing the clothing from the other man, slowly placing it down carefully into Nie Mingjue’s hands, asking the other to place them on the table.  
as parts of him began to show, he kissed them, greeting each with the love and respect he felt for him in eagerness. When the removed robes revealed his underlying manhood, he kissed the abdomen for lingering time, hands on the other hips, head leaning against the chest.

He'd been surprised when his heavy robes were lifted from him by his lover's hands. Each touch, each kiss brought a sigh of relaxation and of pleasure. Truly this chamber invited such a sense of pleasant pampering.   
But when the brush of lips across his abdomen reached his senses, he groaned, and his fingers twitched with the instinct to catch up a handful of hair and push that clever mouth down over his hardening cock.

"shall I make you wait your turn? “  
he could feel the hands of the others shaking to control. It made himself harden at the thought as he pressed his nose now into him  
" or shall I get you out the way to satisfy my own need in my own time? “

With eyes closed, Mingjue took a hard breath and wet his lips before giving a hard swallow. "What would please you most?" As he asked the question, he lifted his eyes to meet Meng Yao's trying to convey his submission by subtle hint and expression.

Sometimes he appreciated Xichen’s openness and frankly overt need and ache for his own submission. However, seeing the struggle of Nie Mingjue’s face, trying to convey without definite words, instead a look of pure desire to be taken - it was far better than he would care to admit to the other. At least, for now. He knew eventually, hearing the words of Nie Mingjue’s lust and need for him would grow over this hidden display   
"I'd like to see your need for release, sit on the bed while I fetch my oils"  
He swapped their positions and he reached for his drawers containing richly scented oils  
"let me ask this, did you have this in mind when you arrived earlier? Or is this something you just decide"

Mingjue took the position as directed with some last bit of resistance melting out of his body. Now that it seemed that A-Yao would take control, Mingjue found it marginally easier to answer the question put to him. Even still, he had to clear his throat and could manage nothing more than a quiet timbre. "I had hoped." He cleared his throat again. "I had hoped that you would want me and would take control." His gaze though remained averted as that last final show of self-preservation

Walking back Meng Yao looked at the demeanour of Nie Mingjue. He wasn't getting the oils for himself, he'd already prepped himself the moment news of Nie Mingjue’s acceptance of his meeting was confirmed to him, sadly he'd over prepped- but no matter. Overprepared was something he excelled in  
"You are confident in your skills as a fighter yet lack it in your words."  
one hand rested on the side of Mingjue’s face, thumb caressing his lips gently before his kissed them softly, "tell me again you want to be taken"

Nie Mingjue returned the kiss on a small sigh and leaned into the lithe body of his lover. "I want you to take control. Command me. Tell me how to please you," he whispered against the gentle lips in his deep voice gone gruff with the honesty.

"that's all I need to hear, Nie Mingjue. Keep that in mind whenever you hunger for this"  
While he's speaking, his hands push the other back, so his body lays on the bed, facing him. He was all Meng Yao this evening. What a glorious sight it was. 

Meng Yao removed his robe, no need for it anymore as he slicked his fingers and own erection, both options Meng Yao began to consider.  
"tell me how good I am. Hold me in the high regard of words, you never let us know through words of your love for us. Only actions," he holds his lovers member and lowers his head down to the tip, kissing it tenderly  
"Words are my game, actions will be your rewards." he moves Nie Mingjue’s hands through his own hair, allowing him to feel all of him will he kissed his tender member

Nie Mingjue’s fingers close almost without thought in the silken mass of hair as his hips rock a bit, seeking more than just soft kisses. "A-Yao," he groaned as he sought to put the words in order in his mind before giving them voice. He looked down, eager hunger burning darkly in his eyes as he strained against instinct that demanded he put A-Yao on his knees and in perfect position to take his cock as hard and as fast as he wished. That was not tonight's arrangement.  
"Please," he managed. "Please satisfy me in the way that only you can, with clever lips and talented tongue."

The smallers answer is immediate, his tongue swirls around Nie Mingjue, used to its size, he slowly leaned down, edging himself down at a pace he knew Nie Mingjue would have difficulty with. He would just need to say more to get what he wanted, just like he said. He managed to get his mouth filled with Nie Mingjue’s heat, tasting every part of Nie Mingjue as he pulled himself down the shaft and up, slowly but willing to go faster.

He does not direct or urge, not yet. He wanted to place himself completely at the smaller man's will and whim. And if it was to suck him off at such a pace then Mingjue would not protest. Instead he just savoured the sensations and the slowly building need. He whispered words of praise and gave voice to moans and groans. His hips rock slowly to meet the movements of his lover's mouth.

As the rocks pushed him to go faster, he increased in strength of his pushes and speed. His hands worked their way around to place one at the entrance of Nie Mingjue, spreading it apart. He moved out of his hold around Nie Mingjue’s cock, wanting something else to taste. He left no time between his mouth and hands as he began massaging Nie a Mingjue with a firm hand. The other moved the man's legs as his tongue delved into rimming the man's core. It was at a slant and he pushed at the tight opening, stretching it further and further as the noises of pleasure from Nie Mingjue spurred him on.

When it became clear what was being asked of him, Mingjue drew in a hard breath of anticipation. His eyes closed, fingers closed into fists he gives himself over to the exquisite pleasure. But as need rose higher, he dug deep and found his fortitude.   
"Wait. Stop. Please." he pauses, looking up with his eyes, remaining still due to being unaware of his actions

"tell me"

Nie Mingjue took a moment then spoke his wishes aloud. "I want you to ride me. Use me for your pleasure." He took another deep breath and swallow. "Let me service you with my hard cock, please."

Meng yao leaned away, to reposition them both. His need was buried under his hunger for Nie Mingjue as he found him back up at his lips, kissing with gratitude

"You know what I want better than myself" he breathes into the other, using the remaining oil to slick Nie Mingjue up. He would get his wish fulfilled after all, and it was him in charge of the other, absolutely splendid.

"I almost forgot I was prepared for this" and he slides down, allowing Nie Mingjue’s hardened self to fill him up, a growl of satisfaction escaping him.

In complete surprise, he looked up at his lover. He had little worry that Meng Yao would deny his request. No, what shocked him so was that the other man had been prepared so thoroughly for this prior to his arrival. 

"You amaze me," he said on a low harsh groan as his shaft is clasped in warm slick flesh. Only by gritting his teeth did he manage to restrain himself. This was A-Yao's dance to direct.

As Meng Yao ode relentlessly, the praise spurring him to push and pull him, his agile body finding it easy to keep a steady and fast rhythm. "you show such restraint A-Jue, here"  
He leans to ravish the other mouth and neck, bites clipping his skin and the movements wilder.  
“You're a glorious stead”

He tipped his head back to give A-Yao better access to line of his throat. And that restraint that had just been remarked upon slips. Mingjue closes his rough hands around his lover's hips and urge him faster as his hips rock up harder and faster to meet and match the pace. "You ride me with such expertise," he groaned out through clenched teeth.

Meng Yao takes the hands on his hips and tightens them around him, it's not the first time he's heard Nie Mingjue groan this evening, but this was desperate, his tongue wove into the others mouth as the teeth slacked at his movement into him. He loved the rough exterior and interior of Nie Mingjue, he wanted all of it. His own member is leaking, dripping onto Nie Mingjue’s chest and he's close, riding with the need to reach his peak.

Mingjue watched Meng Yao chase his climax with each rock and thrust of their bodies. He lifted one hand free and closed a fist around the dripping cock that begged for attention. "Come A-Yao. Come on my cock and I will fill you up."

Meng Yao hardly lasts seconds after the words are said, he pulls himself upwards, almost completely away from Nie Mingjue before crashing himself - his sweet spot only brushed before but not was slammed into. He groans, ribbons spiralling as his orgasm left him with a rush of euphoria, but he's only faltered a moment before he returns to his fast pace, Nie Mingjue hard as a rock.  
“fill me, then clean me up with your kisses on my spent cock"

The sheer satisfaction he felt at watching A-Yao find his release pushed him closer to his own climax. The feel of his slick hole clenching and fluttering around his straining cock pushed him over the edge.  
A hard-deep push, a rough growl, and he felt himself come undone from the release of pent up pressure.

The size of Nie Mingjue was already so much for Meng Yao but as the seed hotly cursed into him as he gasped, "A-Jue, you're one of a kind"  
He litters kisses as he stays connected, wanting to always be here in the more of post pleasure bliss.  
Exhausted from his own movements, he removed himself from atop Nie Mingjue and waited to feel his sticky member be cleaned by the mouth he held in his own.

Still blinking against the lingering effects of a very satisfying climax, he turned his focus to doing as he'd been told. With licks and laps and gentle sucking he caught the drops of A-Yao's release with his tongue. He hummed ever so softly in pleasure.

The gentleness was welcomed by a tired Meng yao, as he was cleaned up, he let his fingers roam around the others face, hair and neck. "good A-Jue, I'm truly spoiled with you as my toy"  
when he's done, Meng Yao moved him upwards, allowing the taller to get wrapped in his arms, he himself taking precedent of thanking the other through this hug

With a deep feeling of warmth, Mingjue settles into the embrace. "You deserve to be spoiled," he replies softly. He shifts a bit till he's laying curled around the smaller man's body. "Thank you. For all of it."

"we should show A-Huan are rekindled passion" Meng Yao kisses downwards into his lovers hair and remains there, close to him, his thoughts almost sinking into his own. "not that it ever died. We focused our attention to another kindling"

"Mn," he agreed. "We should still spoil our precious Twin Jade. Though it speaks of his good heart to be so concerned for us."

"showing him, this would be the biggest spoil don't you think?" Meng Yao stroked a finger down the others jaw.  
"his heart will be filled with the knowledge of our intense nights, which I love to have. Know that even without A-Huan discussing our state in this relationship, I love you just as evenly"

"And I you," Mingjue replied. Peace was something he often fought to experience. His family's legacy weighed on him and he knew that someday down the road it would be the end of him.   
For now, though, there was this. "These moments with you, or with A-Huan, or with you both help soothe as much as any composition either of you could play. I treasure it more than you can know."

"then let us sing together sometime soon", he closes his eyes, holding them together for the night.


	7. Licking Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a training session in the mountains of the Cloud Recess, the three decide to wash and heal wounds accumulated in the cold springs. Meng Yao remembers previous encounters with both of them singularly and acts on past issues in a burst of passion.

Any battle with Nie Mingjue, caused some form of visible injury. It wasn't the beloved brothers’ fault, he was rough and that's how both Xichen and Meng Yao liked him. They had decided to spar at cloud recesses, with the rules set in place, Xichen could get away with holding the others in remote places without any punishment. Meng Yao always was a little worried whenever it was suggested, the other two far stronger in cultivation and strength than him - but the training allowed him to get quicker in dodging attacks and using his wit to outsmart the regimented others. This did result in getting thrown around a lot, causing bruises and cuts almost every session. both the other men had some injuries too, not as severe but Meng Yao didn't want the others to worry. He did however loudly agree to Xichen's suggestion of bathing in the cold springs one day after a spar. He usually went alone but this time, the company would be lovely. The three went directly after sparring, it had continued late into the evening, all tired from practice but all comfortable and relaxed while the other two were with them. Upon crossing the bridge, Meng Yao started to disrobe, the sweat still on him from their last fight,

Mingjue turned his eyes to Meng Yao as he disrobed, a look of satisfaction on his face. "You are improving," he said as he worked his own robes free to carefully fold and set aside. A productive training session always put him in a warm and relaxed mood. "Your speed gets better with each sparring match"

Xichen hums in agreement to his brother's words sending a pleased smile their lover way. “You will be on par with any of us in no time, A-Yao.” He stops at the edge of the pool and with gentle fingers skims over Meng Yao's shoulder where an ugly bruise was already beginning to form. “The bath will be good on your injury, but we should still look at it once were done.” He then leans down to place a delicate kiss on pale skin.

Meng Yao would never say no to Xichen's touch, but his bruises caused him to flinch away. It wasn't that he was embarrassed, he knew he would never be as strong or as skilled with a weapon as the other two. They had trained since childhood. He was far more comfortable as the silver tongue that broke people mentally rather than physical. It was what he was good at. He thought this as he dipped himself straight into the water, using that as an excuse of the flinch. It was freezing and he shuddered lowering himself “You give me too high of praise, I'll never be good as the two of you. But I excel in other areas of fighting for what's right. Just need, a little more practice in the physical area" he rubs his shoulder, rubbing the kiss into his bruise as well as the water

Mingjue had not missed that flinch and for the briefest of moments he felt a pang of guilt, just as he did when he pushed his brother too far. But it was not a calm and peaceful world they lived in. Despite there being no ongoing war with this clan or that, there were still significant dangers that could arise with no warning. Neither he nor Xichen who was just as capable a warrior as he was, could be at Meng Yao's side constantly to ensure his safety. "Xichen cannot lie," he said casually as he gave the Twin Jade a little smile.

“As much as I wish I could at times, no I cannot.” He adds throwing an amused side-eye glance at Mingjue. His hands start grabbing at the numerous robes he has on, taking the time to carefully fold his clothes and lay them down far enough from the edge to not get soaked. The first touch of water is always a shock to his nervous system freezing to the point of numbing but Xichen gets adjusted to it fast. Once he's submerged to the waist, he outstretches his hand towards Mingjue. “Are you joining us anytime soon?”

When Nie Mingjue goes to take Xichen’s hand Meng Yao smiles, "come join the cold springs" he pulls his hand, yanking him into the water "Xichen may be on his best behavior but I can assure you I have the upper hand"

The sudden urging into the water, he drew in a breath. "There is much to be said for my hot springs," he said with a deep breath. Slowly he moved deeper into the water till it came to his lower chest. As was always the case, it took him a few minutes to acclimatize himself to the temperature

The sight of his lovers' antics pulls a laugh out of his throat small, breathy, and he moves closer to where two men sit. Mingjue was never a big fun of the spring, preferring the relaxing abilities of near boiling water on his tense and strained muscles rather than healing ones of Gusu. That much has not changed. But just because they were taking the time to heal didn't mean they couldn't relax at the same time. Still, we should enjoy our time here. Xichen speaks up as he steps back out of the pool, water clinging to his naked legs and chest, to retrieve a comb out of his robes. He walks swiftly back into the water. “Might I brush your hair, Mingjue?”

As he settled into the water and the healing effects began to work their magic, Mingjue rolled his shoulders and eased out the last bits of lingering tension. It was with open admiration that he watched Xichen. That admiration was coupled with a smile as he noted the comb.  
"That would be greatly welcome A-Huan. Do you want my help with the braids?"

“I'm sure A-Yao will be more than happy to aid me” Xichen walks, over to the two and places himself at his lover's back looking at Meng Yao.

Meng Yao had almost full submerged himself to feel the effects of the magic bleed through to his body, he hummed in agreeance before drifting towards them. Being mouth level to Nie Mingjue’s chest he passed a kiss onto it, rising up with it to start with one braid. With the smallest hands he was perfect for this task, breaking them easily as he smiles at Nie a Mingjue and Lan Xichen in front of them. "I think today was A-Huan excuse to have us touch him even within these walls" he chuckled at the man behind Mingjue, pulling a pout in defense of his light tease.

"Be that as it may, we can't deny the positive benefits of such clever planning," Mingjue said on a small sigh as his hair was taken down and loosened. His eyes drifted shut as he enjoyed the loving and tender attention.

Xichen can't help but blush at the skillful way in which his lovers where able to rea through him, and he bows his head in an excuse to focus on the dark hair in front of him. He lets them soak in the icy water carding his fingers through them to catch at the bigger tangles before swiping at them with his comb. His moves are slow and careful, unhurried as he lets the wooden object smooth over Mingjue's hair. A quiet tune falls from his mouth.

He moves from the first braid to the second Meng Yao warms up in the water, partly due to the sweet melody coming from behind Nie Mingjue "Quiet yet so intelligent in their thinking, some of the best fighters aren't even on your level of skill" he's talking to Lan Xichen but doesn't specify due to also thinking about Nie Mingjue.

Mingjue's eyes opened slightly as he looked towards the area Meng-Yao stood. "Who do you speak of?" he asked rather than assume. The gentle humming and tugs from fingers and comb are near enough to allow him to enter into a meditative state and he feels cherished in a way that he can only find in the company of these two.

The question breaks Xichen out of his peaceful state. His eyes travel from one man to another wondering if it's the brewing of another storm he hears in Mingjue's tone but waves the thought away. Words of love and praise fall between the three of them often enough that jealousy isn't needed. Still, he bends to place a fleeting kiss on the crow of Mingjue's head. Holding the comb with two small fingers he massages at his scalp, scrapping lightly against his skin. “Does it matter?”

"You know I mean both of you, I didn't need to specify because we," one of his hands touches Xichen to connect the three of them, "are united as one" he squeezes Xichen in reassurance that being in front of Nie Mingjue he can tell if the other isn’t as troubled by his statement than Xichen thinks he is

Mingjue gave a hum of agreement and closed his eyes again. In a moment he would rouse himself and offer to return the favor but not just yet. He as too much like a content cat that was being pampered in all the best ways.

finished with the two easily accessible braids, Meng Yao worked the water into the others body from the front

Keeping his hands still busy on their task, Xichen leans over the broad shoulders to peck at Meng Yao's lips. Thank you, A-Yao. Having most of his work done already, he moves aside the dark strands to the side and brings his mouth to the column of Mingjue's neck. Xichen traces the veins and strong muscle there with closed lips, enjoying the feeling of his lover's skin against his own. His cheek finds the strong shoulder and lays down against it, his nose buried at the connection of neck and back his lover's back. He breaths in. Breaths out.

Meng Yao sighs happily as the kiss greets him, passing the kiss onto Nie Mingjue slowly, drawing them closer so to not disturb the man's peace. Meng Yao’s also gentle, not breaking through into Nie Mingjue’s mouth but present, ever gentle.

Without disturbing Xichen, Mingjue turns his head just enough to place a soft kiss to his brow as he slips an arm around the other man's lean form. Such strength and power but such flexibility both physical and spiritual. Opening his eyes, he meets Meng Yao's gaze and shares a smile with him. In their Triade they were each dedicated to one another's well-being and happiness, offering love and support freely and without reservation.

Meng Yao moved in the wrong way, causing a sharp tug in his shoulder and he constricted backwards in pain, moving water between him and the other two looking down he saw just how bad his bruises were all over him, he was battered compared to the others. "I bruise so easily" he mumbled, smiling at the others to cease there worry.

Xichen's head snaps to the source of pained sound. There is a chance they've been too harsh on their younger brother during their sparring session, and guilt wells up in his eyes. Untangling himself from Mingjue's hold Xichen moves over to their lover to grasp softly at his shoulders. Moving carefully, he leads Meng Yao to sit where he's facing Mingjue as he himself walks around him to reach at his hair. “Let me take care of you as well, A-Yao.”

Meng Yao can't refuse, even if he wanted to. The others gentle hold is delicate enough for him to allow Xichen to guide him and nods.

While Xichen worked the comb through Meng Yao's hair, Mingjue turned his attention to the bruises. A bit of spiritual energy would ease the pain if not completely erase the bruises. "I did not mean to be so rough on you," he says in quiet apology.

Xichen places upon Meng Yao's hair just us much care as did to Mingjue, untangling knots and smoothing out the ends. With each pass of comb through the dark hair Xichen leans down to press a kiss over the man's forehead, the tip of his ear, the lean shoulder. His fingers card gently at the locks of hair, humming to himself softly and it takes a bit of time for Xichen to realize he started weaving a small braid at the side of Meng Yao's head in echo of Mingjue's hairstyle.

Meng Yao is silent through his treatment, a smile the only way they could tell he was enjoying the bliss of the both of them. "you weren't rough, you were how it would be if I was against a true opponent. I'm not built like you or Xichen." he looks at the eyes in front as the caringly look his own body, he's feeling looked after and it warms his heart. "you keep me thinking"

Meng Yao is too forgiving at times but Mingjue counts himself lucky for it. "There are better ways to improve," he says but kindly. There is no desire to disrupt the mood of their retreat to the pools. This is a place of healing on a multitude of levels. While he has no great talent for healing, that is not where Nie power lies, he believes he has aided Meng Yao's recuperation to some extent. With a gentle caress of his fingers along an elegant cheek and a kiss to the smaller man's lips, he moves back a fraction of a step. "Better?"

Meng Yao agrees with another kiss

Xichen smiles from behind Meng Yao's back as he watches his lovers kiss. He relishes in the magnitude of both their love for each other, their love for him as well as his love to them. Not so long ago Xichen spoke with Meng Yao on his fears, his guilt of taking over the time the three shares with each other and his belief on their interaction. He no longer has those doubts. He can see clearly the care and affection exchanged in front of his eyes. Not wanting to disturb his lover's moment he starts to wave a small braid on the other side of Meng Yao's head, tucking the dark hair behind his ear, smoothing it out.

"thank you A-Jue, thank you A-Huan" Meng Yao runs his hands over his healing bruises as he feels Xichen move his hair, he doesn't stop his indulgence in the many kisses Nie Mingjue deserves, showering him in his love as he waits for Lan Xichen to finish before he could thank him as well. Listening to his humming, he hums himself in satisfaction into Nie Mingjue’s lips, lips curling

Each kiss is gentle, a thousand words of love shared for one another. Singularly they are each a force to be reckoned with but together in the brotherhood they have formed they are infinitely stronger. Made so by the depth of connection and emotion between them. It is in these quite private moments where that bond is strengthened and renewed.

~time skip~ 

They all sat in light robes after their dip in the cold springs, Xichen inviting them to his room to have a private dinner. There was a platter of various foods, simple and perfectly placed on their own separate plates. Meng Yao sat across from Nie Mingjue and Xichen sat at the end of the table, watching both of the eat and lightly conversed between their eating.

The mood of earlier was to be found in the quiet environment of Xichen's private rooms. Conversation was light but again and again, he found his gaze lingering on Meng Yao. More specifically, his mouth. Was it possible that the other man was being deliberate in his manner of eating or was Mingjue simply reading too much seduction into a simple act?

Although Xichen tries his hardest to entertain both his guests with talk, he cannot but notice the way Mingjue's eyes keep glancing over at their lover's lips. It is no secret that between the three of them Meng Yao was best skilled in the subtle art of seduction - at times gaining the attention even without meaning to, as was in the current situation. Xichen lets his gaze drop to the plate on the table as he feels a teasing smile appear on his face. He looks to Meng Yao hoping to convey his thoughts of playfulness without words, and, fully aware the older man was not listening to what he had said a second ago, asks his lover. “Don't you think so, Mingjue?”

Playing this game was easy for Meng Yao. He'd noticed Nie Mingjue’s stares at the first slow bite he took. He would never admit the first time was an accident. The second, third and fourth he acted innocent. He took a bite out of his food, catching the falling remnants on his lips with his tongue, close resemblance to a cat as he cleaned himself. With his drink he made sure his neck was on show, a place Nie Mingjue favored and watched intently. With each swallow he made eye contact with Mingjue before smiling at his flustered lover. he listened to the others talk, prompting to eating more instead of letting his words do the work for him.

With more effort that would be seemly for a man who had been sect leader for as long as he had, Mingjue takes his eyes off Meng Yao and addresses Xichen. "I'm sorry," he says gruffly. "What did you ask me?" Even as he attempts to follow the conversation he looks back at Meng Yao. Yes, he's certain of it now. His sworn brother is putting some considerable effort into teasing him.

Xichen smiles in understanding and watches at the other's man attention goes back to the full lips and swift fingers of their lover. “I was inquiring as to your thoughts on the new talisman writing technique me and A-Yao were discussing a while back.” He starts repeating his last statement fully intending on finishing it as it was before, but a stray though in his head presents a new, better idea. Checking once more over the Mingjue's face Xichen makes sure his lover's attention isn't directed anywhere near him or things he's saying and continues, hiding the upturn of his lips behind a tea cup. “It would allow for both greater flexibility and sensation experience during encounters of close contact, especially for the person on the receiving end.”

Meng Yao fails to stifle his laugh, chuckling quietly into his drink as he sipped. Watching the great sect leader in front of him flustered entertained him to no ends. "being on the receiving end is the better experience I agree" he takes one steamed vegetable and presses it onto his own lips. He slips his tongue around the warm treat and drags it into his mouth, he looks at Xichen's smile at the both of them before crunching down and chewing, reverting his gaze back to Nie Mingjue. "The food is delightful, thank you A-Huan" he bows in thanks, swallowing as he raised to meet his admirers gaze.

Mingjue looks between the two of them, eyes narrowing just slightly. It would seem that Xichen was giving into his more mischievous side tonight as well as he was fairly certain they hadn't been discussing talismans in that manner. As Meng Yao continues to tease with food and Xichen looks on in delight, Mingjue takes a deep breath to settle his control though he still cannot tear his eyes away from that mouth. It needs to be crying out in pleasure rather than delicately taking another savory morsel of food.

“Now, the question is however, and in this I truly am going to depend on your opinion,” Xichen continues conversationally as he looks on towards Mingjue. He puts his cup down to refill it, pausing just enough to let another piece of food travel from Meng Yao's fingers to his mouth, before he speaks up again. “Being on the receiving end of the talisman's effect, would it still be fair to have your 'sword' – “He bites at his lip to not let the snicker desperately trying to escape from his mouth out. “- be used for penetration of another subject? It's a gamble after all, so I wanted to know your opinion as well.”

Meng Yao stops eating after Xichen finished his sentence, afraid he'd spit anything out at the other. But he also assumed the other would love it just as much. "hmmm" is all he can manage

"Are we still speaking of swordsmanship?" he asks distractedly as imaging something of a different nature all together. He cleared his throat. "I think that is fair in love and war." It was the best he could manage at the moment because what he truly wanted was to put both of them to more interesting activities than eating and discussing techniques. He shifted where he sat, seeking to find some comfort.

Meng Yao giggled

"Of course." The subtle shift in the other's position did not escape Xichen's eye and he leans closer to Mingjue, holding the other's gaze with intensity. "You agree then? We should try it?"

Mingjue wet his lips and leaned into Xichen. "Which rule speaks against promiscuity?" His eyes are alight with the knowledge that teasing they have all been engaging in would have unforeseen benefits. "In fact," he continues as his eyes find Meng Yao. "Why doesn't A-Huan watch while I show A-Yao how a mouth should be used?"

"have I not been eating correctly?" he holds fake concern in his voice, leaning back to prepare himself for the other. He knows to do that with talk like that

Having Mingjue's lips so close to his own but not touching is a test to his patience, and Xichen closes his eyes takes a deep breath in but once he opens them his lover is already on his way to where Meng Yao is sitting. The reminder of his Sect's rules puts a cooling hand on his eagerness. Gusu Lan rules are strict ones, and he knows them better than he knows the back of his hand, but they are set in place for a reason. It takes a bit of time but Xichen's able to compose himself. As he sits back into his spot he gestures towards Meng Yao and in calm voice adds. "Please, go right ahead Mingjue."

Before he gives Meng Yao, his full attention and shifts the aspect of their game tonight, he closes a hand around the nape of Xichen's neck to pull him in for a heated and passionate kiss. "Let's see how long you can keep to your rules," he whispers softly, issuing the challenge. His heated gaze swings towards the third man. "Now let me see to you." As he speaks, he moves to hands and knees to crawl in a stalking manner, closing the distance between himself and Meng Yao

Meng Yao in response raises a single eyebrow but leans in to Nie Mingjue as he stalked to him. "I don't think you can see through that fog of desire A-Huan, if I ran now, I'd be struck down. I might as well give in." One hand wrap around Nie Mingjue, meeting the other. Holding round his neck he effort got into the others lap, a common arrangement. He leaned close, lips skimming over the others. " Are you sure you don't want to be seen to? “

"That's very kind of you to offer A-Yao but I'm good where I am." Xichen responds a send one of his signature smile Meng Yao's way. Where they in any other place he'd already be joined with his lovers, but this is Gusu, his home, his sect and though it pains him Xichen made a vow never to break their rules. As both Leader and a member of this house. He picks up the cup with now cold tea and takes a sip of it, watching the scene unfolding in front of him.

"I was talking to both of you" Meng Yao continues to hover, his eyes reverting back to the ones close to him.

He looked to Xichen, checking that he had an unobstructed view, then back to Meng Yao. A fist in the smaller man's hair held him motionless as he ravaged him with a fierce kiss. While there were times when he gave in to the wishes of the other two, tonight he intended to be in control. As the kiss drew on, he used his free hand to loosen the light robes to find the pale skin underneath.

Meng Yao groaned at the touch he'd longed for since the springs, that roughly had been gone due to his tenderness. Maybe that's why Nie Mingjue healed him, he wanted this outcome tonight. he didn't need to be held still as he fell into the other hands touching his body, the hunger of the other pushing him to place his other hand on Mingjue’s on robes, tugging at the lower end "The leader wants to lead today" he purred into the man's mouth as they took a breath

"Only fitting after the game each of you have played tonight," he replied with a gruff groan. With implacable intent he set his mouth to nip and sucking the pale line of Meng Yao's jaw, drawing love marks to the surface with ease. Cloth fell away under his fingers and battle roughened palms skimmed over the lean torso of the youngest member of their group.

"what game? “Meng Yao moaned at the bites running down his face, letting the noise ring in Nie Mingjue’s ears " why make everything a competition when I just want to be with you. It wasn't a game, it was an invitation you dutifully accepted," he pecks his nose, "how gentlemanly of you"

"Dutifully accepted?" He asked as he held Meng Yao's gaze. "Is that what this is? Duty?" He teased the question as his fingertips plucked a nipple with a little pinch.

"Required as a lover, required as a man of which I could not possibly live without" he feels his nipple harden under the touch and he searches under Nie Mingjue’s robes not long before placing them on a rather hot, rather larger erection "may I act out my duty?"

As he sits silently by the table, Xichen feels a smile grow on his face. It's not a thing he should go back to, not anymore, but the knowledge of his lovers not needing him in their love between each other is a strangely comforting one. Feeling the heat rise inside him at the display is pleasant but not an urgent one, he knows he will not act on it no matter what comes next.

"I insist," Mingjue replied with little hesitation, and in fact reaching down to bring Meng Yao's hand more fully in contact with his shaft. He shifted slightly so that he could press his thigh against Meng Yao's erection.

he works the shaft, relentless in picking up speed as he knows Mingjue won't like anything else. as he feels his own erection grow, he helps it by grinding on the thigh given to him, a low growl escaping as he filled up beside him. "thank you Mingjue, tell me. What you plan for us to do. Or should let Xichen decide?"

Suppressing a shudder of need and desire, he looked towards their silent lover. "Let him decide," he agreed. Perhaps it would inspire him to come join their fun and add his knowing touch and lithe powerful body.

"How can I decide on your desires when I take no part in it?" Xichen speaks up raising from his sitting place. His feet are silent, light against the wooden floor as he crosses the distance to his lovers', kneeling at their side. He cards a hand through Meng Yao's hair, presses his other one at the side of Mingjue's face. "Take pleasure the way you want it, not the way you think I might want to direct you."

At the touch Meng Yao looks over to him "be without me, but next to me" his eyes poured love and Care into Xichen as he meant every word spoken now and before when they'd gotten together in Koi Tower "I take pleasure from both of you always. And I desire to give it back tenfold"

There's something unspoken lodged in Xichen's throat as he hears his own words echoed back in Meng Yao's voice. Something other than the endless love he feels for the two men, other than the happiness they bring him by simply being at his side. He believes it might be relief.

Mingjue still as he looked between the two, listening to the words exchanged and noting the expressions on each of their faces. Through his love for and from them he had become better attuned to the unspoken messages that pass between lovers. But he still at a small loss with A-Huan in this case. So, he presses a kiss to the palm at his cheek and sends with it the love he feels for these two alone. "Join us if you wish, share in our pleasure by simply being near if that is your wish."

Xichen smiles, broad and unrestricted and filled with love to the brim as he kisses Mingjue, then turns and places the same affection over Meng Yao's mouth. "I am here."

Meng Yao swapped his hands for a desperate mouth last kiss by Xichen, leaning down to take all of Nie Mingjue in. He'd been fed moments ago but this was bigger than the entire meal as it quickly caught the back of his throat. No matter. He started working his tongue around it, teeth grazing lightly as he pulled and sucked. He wondered if Nie Mingjue would repeat last times ordeal or decide he'd be the steed instead. Either excited Meng Yao into increasing the speed and running his hands around Nie Mingjue’s thick muscular skin, grabbing everything he could as he sucked him off.

The larger man's head fell back as Meng Yao's expertise and talent were brought to bear. "Incomparable," he groaned as his fingers closed in the silken dark locks, urging his lover to a quicker pace. He was needy and barely restrained tonight. And for no other reason than because he had his lovers close at hand, it had been a successful day followed by a soothing soak and much craved tender love and connection. He looked down at Meng Yao. "Which will it be tonight?"

"I want to make sure you know just how much you mean to me. Let me show this to you, let me take control and give into your need to be controlled. Let the untamed be tamed"  
he says this as he takes a break filling his mouth we are kissing around the other abdomen, pulling himself up to the chest, the mouth and tilts his head to rest on his shoulders. "please"

"When you ask in such a way, there is no way I can deny you," Mingjue answered as he closed his arms around the other man. It would satisfy both of their needs and all he wanted for the night was unrestrained pleasure and enjoyment. Giving himself over to the smaller man would certainly be one way to fulfill his wishes.

Meng Yao, now locked with Nie Mingjue, pulled them both up and motioned towards the bed as he went looking for oils. As he retracted himself with a deep kiss and a slap, he walked around Xichen, gently squeezing a touch of his shoulder before picking up a bottle and returning the way he came. "put it on me, and yourself. I'll wait patiently by wandering around you," he threw the bottle and when caught, leaned them both onto the bed. They were directly in front of Xichen, his table clearly in view of his bed. The perfect position. "I'll touch everything I love about you," he moved his hands down the other arms, "I hope your thorough"

His eyes lit up at the slight sting of the slap to his ass and followed the graceful steps of his lover. The bottle was caught in reflex and all too soon he found himself settled backwards. Mingjue's dark eyes flicked from the oil to the other man. "Do intend that I should make myself ready for you?"

Although Xichen refrains from actively participation with their love tonight, the arousal he feels at his lover’s performance and his passive act of watching floods through his body just as strongly as if he was in the heat of it. He bites at his lower lip, fingers closing to tight fists in his light blue robes as he tries to remain indifferent to the vision in front of him even when he feels his cock raising.

he answered by kissing roughly and opening the bottle, pouring it onto his hands and sitting it aside. Any words tried to be spoken were swallowed into him as he deepened himself into Nie Mingjue, checking his Lover was moving between them with his slicked hands

Mingjue took the unspoken instruction and with an arch of his back, worked his oil slickened fingers into the puckered hole. His other hand he closed around Meng Yao's shaft to stroke and cover in oil. He closed his eyes in concentration as worked himself open and ensured there would be just enough friction to be enjoyable.

the other eyes closed in concentration, Meng Yao hummed in satisfaction as he kissed the lids before returning back the others mouth. His hands fell onto the other as he was worked into below, it took a moment to recover but he began stroking the man everywhere he could touch without disturbing either hand as they hurriedly prepared both of them

Satisfied that he was ready, Mingjue withdrew his fingers and relaxed back against the bed. "Come closer," he urged, drawing Meng Yao in with a gentle yet urgent touch. "I crave your touch."

he followed the others chest as he lowered above him. "I crave you," his words escaped him as his kisses his neck, losing down to his nipple he recreated the others tease on him from earlier he tested himself inside Nie Mingjue, skipping gently in. The satisfaction of the other and his own throbbing need pushed him fully in, a groan pulled from him.

He answered Meng Yao's groan with his own and braced his feet to arch up into the first thrusts of the other's cock. He'd been a touch too eager to count himself ready. The feeling of being stretched even with the ease provided by the oil brought forth another moan.

Xichen closes his eyes at the deep groans of satisfaction he hears from both his lovers. Desire fills him from inside, painting his cheeks in crimson, making his cock strain against the fabric of his robes, but he wouldn’t dare touch himself not even now when Xichen can hear the staring noises of his lovers’ sex fill the room around him. Do not commit acts of promiscuity. The rule rings out in his head and he takes a deep breath in hopes to cool his head. He takes another one.

Meng Yao is aware of the groan and is slow to start, waiting for the ever hungry Nie Mingjue thrusts of need as he starts to slowly build. He drives his hips inward, the slick opening pulsating with need as he slid in and out. "you're so good A-Jue," he kissed once more as he rocked himself, flipping his hair over his shoulders and looking down on the others face of pure delight

Growing accustomed to the feel of being stretched and filled, Mingjue used his leverage to rock up, increasing the pace slowly trying to urge the other man to give into need and lust.

Meng Yao sped up, chasing his own climax just out his reach as he felt the warmth inside of Nie Mingjue. He placed a hand around Nie Mingjue and worked the other in time with himself, being unforgivably rough as he jerked them both closer and closer to the edge.  
"ask for it. Say it"

A full minute passed before he could vocalize the words. "Please," he managed. "Please I need to come." He tried seeing to his own need by covering Meng Yao's hand with his own while fucking himself on the cock plunging in and out of his body.

with the extra force he used the remaining strength to be ruthless in his push toward - both with his cock inside him and his and Mingjue’s hands encased around the leaking and shaking member. Through the rough struggle to completion, his thumb brushed the top of Nie Mingjue’s leaking erection and he rubs circles with it, lowering his mouth to catch a taste of him from the tip

The combination of sensations was all that was needed to push Mingjue over into release. It came in the form of long low groans and a tensing of his body as he twitched and pulsed with each wave then slowly easing into relaxation

Meng Yao sucked as much of the seed he could as it poured over them, chasing his own throbbing need inside Nie Mingjue by tilting Nie Mingjue that little bit higher before plunging deeper the before. Hitting a spot that sent him over the edge. His gasp was quieter, shuddering at the shock of electric travelling through his system, it was glorious. Once he also was finished, he pulled out and eased himself next to Nie Mingjue, drawing hand up to the others jawline and tracing it. "is that how my mouth should be used? “He kisses one last exhausted kiss, drawing breath before and after, nuzzling himself into the other as he looked over to Xichen. "No rules permit you to refuse your lovers embrace and lie in our fruits of contentment" he pats in-between them, Xichen deserved only to be in the middle after the night's events

Xichen is grasping at the last straws of control over his own body listening to the noises of pleasure and skin hitting against skin. He squeezes his eyes closer ever more knowing in his mind’s eye exactly the image his lovers present but still fearing to open them so as not to let his discipline crumble. He waits until the sounds cease, until there’s nothing but deep breaths and pants for air audible from the bed before he lets his eyes open.

He’s well aware Meng-Yao just called his name, but it takes him a time before he trusts himself enough to look up, to see the alluring sigh of his lovers in bliss of their shared ecstasy. His cock is still hard and standing at attention. Xichen pays it no mind as he stands and, with some difficulty, joins his lovers on the bed. And although his body screams for release his mind is serene. He was resolute and unmoved, he stood by the Gusu rules that make both him who he is as well as his Sect.

Mingjue slanted a look at him through half closed eyes. "I will remember your words in the future," he mumbled. "For now, though, let us rest for a few hours." It was a fine culmination to a good day and Mingjue could appreciate it for all it's different facets.


	8. Golden Rewards are Crownless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meng Yao gets treated like he deserves.

The ceremony had been simple. He knew being a son of a Sect Leader and his success with his sworn brothers at the sun-shot campaign would be generously rewarded. But the courtesy name of Jin Guangyao made his smile wider than he would've wanted.  
He had worked so hard to be recognised by his father, he admitted he would do anything to get that reward.   
His smile was wide and enjoyed the conversations between onlookers. But he slowly began to realise no one really cared of his new title. The ceremony had been rushed, his father dismissing it to address the crowd about the celebrations after, even going as low to ask Meng Yao to run a message to the cook.  
Jin Guangyao hadn't noticed the remark because he wasn't used to it. This was how he'd been treated his entire life, he didn't expect the title to change anything. He wasn't that naive. So, he didn't let it bother him for that moment.

He wore his riches in his hat and smiled, his mother always said a gentleman wore a hat. He remembered this as he looked around the scene in front of him.

Most were eating, a few drinking beside their allies and most eyeing up the women providing entertainment for everyone - including Jin Guangshan. Meng Yao smiled and played along. He enjoyed seeing his sworn brothers next to him. That is what mattered, so he conversed with them and drank with Nie Mingjue. Between his father asking him to do things, he sat happy and content - unaware of the other two's feeling towards the matter.

As was his usual habit, Mingjue kept his brusque and stern demeanour while in public. It didn't help that the pompous ass, Jin Guangshan, was getting louder and more brash as he held court. In Mingjue's opinion the man was a blight on cultivation world, but it was not Nie sect business. 

His gaze moved to Xichen and he allowed his impatience show. The younger man whom he had known for most of his life would certainly see the silent message he was waiting to convey. It was time to be done with the public festivities. Moreover, he wanted to draw Meng Yao (regardless of position or sect loyalty, he would remain Meng Yao in Mingjue's mind) away from his father's overbearing demands. 

As the youngest of their triad passed by, Mingjue reached out with a not-ungentle hand and stopped him. "I require a moment of your time in private." His tone was one that left no doubt that he wouldn't tolerate being denied.

Xichen had no problem recognizing the lack of tolerance towards further festivities in Mingjue's eyes when he saw it. Truth be told, he himself was also in it for appearance. The grand banquets and over the top speeches of Jin Guangshan fell upon unhearing ears, his grand gestures upon unseeing eyes as all throughout the evening Xichen's focus was on the one person who deserved it most today. A-Yao.

Seconds before he saw Nie leader reach for Meng Yao's arm he stood up from his spot, turning in direction of guest rooms where the three of them are to meet.

Meng Yao jumped at the sudden grab of his arm. The man's strength made him head whip around and look at him, eyes panicked at first then soft once you heard the words  
"I don't think I can do much else, with your grip this tight"  
he remains where he is, his eyes spotting Xichen standing up as well.  
"Xichen looks like he requires it as well," he mumbled, "I need to leave properly, or I'll be mocked Nie Mingjue"  
his last words don't mean to sound mean but he waits for the impatient man to understand his issue, half wanting to be dragged out anyway.

Mingjue gave an understanding nod and moved to stand with Xichen to wait. Out of long habit he checked on his brother with a glance and saw that all was well. Quietly he said to Xichen, "He works too hard." He left it unsaid that sect leader Jin wasn't worth the effort Meng Yao put forth in pleasing his father. "And with not enough appreciation." As he spoke, he watched Meng Yao make his polite excuses.

the state of his father was a usual commence, Meng yao still bowed deeply and thanked surrounding minor sect leaders and high profile Jin sect members and trademark smile. He turned and left to see the two waiting up ahead

"That is why we are here," Xichen respond to his friend, making his goodbyes as well. "To make sure our sworn brother feels just as loved and appreciated as any other member of our group."

He smiles at the form of A-Yao speaking to the hall. He's proud of the young man, proud of the things he has accomplished and the man he has become knowing just how hard it was for Meng Yao to reach his goal. People of high status have a blindness to them. They look upon others in terms of their family's name or position and in this they often overlook brilliance, talent. Xichen's glad to know neither his friend nor he were too blind to see the greatness of their young brother long before he became Jin Guangyao.

Meng Yao spotted the other two quietly speaks to one another, smiling at the two he loved dearly, genuinely this time, "Are you sure you wouldn't want to converse somewhere other than the guest rooms?"

He gestured to the area of his sleeping quarters. Truth be told he was situated in a guest room as well, not fully accepted either and still required to use the public showers, but the way he dressed his room and held himself showed his difference.  
"my room may be nothing to Jin Guanghsans but it's better than most of your rooms Nie Mingjue."

Meng Yao makes a cheeky comment, holding the others stiff arm that had grabbed him earlier, "but I assume you're not going to listen to much of what I say are you?"  
Meng could see Nie Mingjue wanted him and wasn't objecting. He was working out how the bigger wanted him

He gave a little sniff of disdain at the remark regarding the rooms to be found in his own holdings. They were austere certainly, but they were certainly sufficient. But that was neither here nor there. "Where would you feel most comfortable?" He asked, remembering all too clearly how it would please the smaller man when his opinion was sought in choices. 

In truth everyone wanted to be appreciated and respected and in such a hierarchical world as theirs was, those things could be hard to come by.  
"my own rooms A-Jue"

"Then to your rooms we shall head" Xichen speaks up already making his way there. As the three of them walk he strays from touching either of them but not from his praise. 

"You look beautiful in gold A-Yao." He remarks, matching his pace to the one of his friends, hoping to share with the other the comfort and joy of being together. A smile makes appearance on his face as it usually does when he finds himself in the presence of Meng Yao, his brilliant mind and striking eyes. "The festivities are nothing less than what you deserve but hopefully there is more awaiting."

Looking down at his own robes, Meng yao blushed at the kind words.  
"you both look beautiful as always. Xichen, your shine is blinding and Mingjue," he nudged him, "you contrast with your alluring shadow."

Meng Yao wondered what they were talking about, the festivities had been so much he didn't think he'd need anymore, "I think the festivities are long done on my end. They truly spoiled me"

Mingjue accepted the compliment with a smile and a nod of his head. "Xichen is correct though," he echoed. "I would also like to see the celebration continue in a more intimate setting." His tone is suggestive without being lewd on the off chance nearby ears might be listening.

Meng Yao chuckled at the man's overt suggestiveness and shrugs, "I'm truly spoiled with brothers like you"

"Not just yet." Xichen adds with a smirk. As they reach the doors to Meng Yao's rooms, he opens the door and lets his brother in before he steps in after them.

Meng Yao rushes in, letting go of Nie Mingjue and allowing then to close the doors.  
He completely focuses on the table in front of him. He has bottle of alcohol, water for Xichen, and he begins pouring then. It’s a habit to cater after the two so he's not thinking anything of it as he pours.  
"Teasing me? Xichen that is a blow to my head you know this," the underlying words suggested by Xichen made him hot under the collar, but he remained content.

Mingjue follows and sits at the table, smiling as Xichen and Meng Yao have their fun teasing one another. "Come now A-Yao. You know A-Huan can only speak the truth. Think about what he has said and see if you can guess what the discussion is to be about?" He let that settle and took the moment to sip from the cup Meng Yao had served to him.   
The room was not as luxurious as the sect leader's, of that he was certain. This was still Lanling Jin sect and it was comfortable and lushly decorated in the style common to the clan.

It's Xichen's turn to blush as Meng Yao points out the teasing to him but still, he smiles back. Making his way over to the table he accepts the cup of water from his lover, moving his fingers deliberately slow to let them linger over A-Yao's ones, while at the same time bending over to faintly touch the red dot at the other's forehead with his lips. "Thank you, Jin Guangyao."

"Your-ah" Meng yao tries to be polite but the gentle touches are fragile in his ability to hold himself.  
His breath hitches for a moment, feeling the exhale of Xichen on his forehead. That plus the new courtesy name barely spoken today, he melted.  
"Thank you, Zéwú-jūn. Thank you Nie Mingjue" is all he can mange

Mingjue leans in and lays a large hand on Meng Yao's shoulder. "You have nothing to thank us for," he says in a tone learned long ago when praising Husiang for a job well done. "You have come far and accomplished a great deal. We are proud of all you have done with the lot you were given."

Seeing the young man reclining into the adoration of their words always brings Xichen great pleasure. He's well aware of the thoughts that wander through the other's head, the doubts he tries to hide despite both him and Mingjue being able to see them with clarity. Meng Yao is theirs to love, to praise and Xichen will never withhold himself on the urge to show that to the younger man.   
As they stand together, the Lan Sect leader puts one hand over the broad one of Mingjue's and bring his other to slot against the side of Meng Yao's face. He leans a bit to catch his lover gaze before speaking again. "We're here for you, A-Yao, to cherish and treasure. Tell us what you need knowing it will be provided."

"with you both here beside me," Meng Yao cradled both of them, "I'm provided with the love and adoration I have been starved of my entire life" He admits honestly, knowing no judgement will be held.  
Meng Yao leans back and nudges them to kiss each other, he doesn't force it however. Once they've finished, he draws a kiss out of Nie Mingjue, soft and meaningful he wants to express his thanks though his mouth alone for now.  
He then, still holding the both of them kisses Xichen with a harder vigour but pulls away quickly, unsure of the night ahead now in his hands.  
"indulge yourselves in me. Both of you." he quiet, but this close - he's heard

In the spirit of following Xichen's promise, Mingjue gave into the directed kiss though it was not a hardship to indulge in such a pleasure. He lingers as savours the soft lips from which words of love and praise so easily flowed.   
With as much eagerness, he gave into the kiss A-Yao sought with a gentle hand at the other's cheek then he leaned away to watch the other two together.

Each kiss he shares with his lovers is special just as much as each word he speaks is true and Xichen doesn't stray from any of his lover's touches going as far as to come back for more. His lips chase after A-Yao's after they break for air, his hands sliding into the dark hair and he chases the distant taste of rich foods still on the other's tongue. Feeling Mingjue's eyes on both of them he turns to the older man "What do you say, Mingjue? Have any plans for our Jin Guangyao?"

Meng yao doesn't resist the others kiss and keeps his eyes shut in pleasure. He hums in satisfaction and lowers his hand on Nie a Mingjue to his chest, gently pressing, waiting for an answer

Mingjue looked from one to the other with an assessing look. "I've no doubt he has spent nearly every minute upon waking seeing to every minute detail. Such focus results in tension in the muscles and mind," he declared in a no-nonsense voice.   
Taking a softer tone, one more suited to private moments in secluded rooms, he suggested, "I think we should see about easing that tension."

"mm" Meng yao smiled in the kiss, moving back to Nie Mingjue. "your softer voice relaxes me A-Jue"

Xichen nods at the words. He leads Meng Yao to the bed taking off his gold outer robes and the hat on his head, puts them carefully away paying mind not to crease the fabric. Once that's done, he sits down and reaches a hand towards the young man. "Perhaps a massage ought do you some good?"

Meng yao stays quiet, taking the others hand in agreement, the heavy robes off of him felt like a weight lifted entirely off his shoulders and made him light.  
Maybe it was the exhaustion, but he was light and lies on the bed.

Mingjue, pleased that he and Xichen had the same idea, followed the pair over to the bed. Certainly, there would have to be some oils available for the massage but that a concern for another minute.   
As Meng Yao settled, Mingjue saw to the innerwear, removing the few remaining articles and set them aside.

Undressed this quickly, Meng Yao buries his hand sin his face, shy from the attention both of them gave him. He'd already been given so much.  
"is there anything I can do? “

"Nothing you need to do but enjoy our touch, listen to our love believing each word spoken is the truth." Xichen whispers, moving his hand in gentle carres at Meng Yao's cheek, over the side of his neck. He pats a spot in the middle of the bed waiting for their lover to lay down. "Come A-Yao, let us spoil you."

He's hesitant, not because of fear - he doesn't think anything the two of them could do would scare him - but of anticipation of being spoiled. He doesn't deserve it in his mind. But he can't help but crave it. Especially from the two who he loves most.  
"I love you Lan Xichen," he nuzzles into his touch and holds a hand out for Nie Mingjue,  
"I love you Nie Mingjue".  
He lays down where Lan Xichen wishes him to and exhales a shaky breath.  
"I'm still trying to let myself believe you both"

"I love you as well A-Yao," Nie Mingjue said as he helped the other man settle into a comfortable position on the bed. Gently he brushed the long hair to the side then slid his hand over the taught shoulders. He looked up at Xichen and knew that he shared the protectiveness and love for the youngest of their triad.   
"Belief will come with time and repetition," he said in reassurance

Having located some oils in the bedside table Xichen moves to the more festive robes on his body off. After that he kneels over Meng Yao's form and lets the substance drip into his hands before handing the bottle over to Mingjue. He rubs the oils into his hands, spreading it evenly and slightly heating its temperature, only then he lets his hands touch on the tense muscles at Meng Yao's back.   
"My love for you A-Yao is like a spring of the river - unending and flowing, growing in strength as it flows with time." he whispers as he pushes his fingers into the ivory skin.

The feeling is heavenly as the warm hands push away the tenses from his back, pushing it out of his body with every stretch. When he feels Nie Mingjue, he can't hold in a soft moan as the comfortable and relaxing touch of both men made him highly aroused under his sheets.

After he stripped away his robes as well and accepting the oil from Xichen and moves to soothe the muscles in Meng Yao's feet and legs. He warmed the oil between his palms then set to working out tautness and knots. His gaze flicked to Xichen and he swallowed back a hint of discomfort. Words were not his forte, so he let his all too capable hands speak for him.

"Mingjue's love for you is like a mountain - strong and unmoved through the ages," Xichen speaks up then, hoping his lover will not blame him for filling in for him. He knows exactly the way Mingjue loves, both from his own experience and from months of observing his lovers interact. The Lan Jade risks a look behind him where he can feel the other man pressed against his back. "His love is like the hardened blade of your most trustworthy weapon - always at your back, always ready to come between you and those who would dare to harm you."

Lifting his eyes to Xichen's, he let his appreciation and thanks show. In words far more eloquent than he himself could have managed. He gave a little nod and smiled happily. "It is as A-Huan says," he said in his gruff voice as his calloused hands worked to soothe and relax.

He's glad he's facing away, buried into the sheets Meng Yao feels his Heat in his cheeks rise. His eyes are watering, for complete love at the two behind him. He lets them soothe him for a while, feeling each stress and knot shrivel away with their touch.   
"I don't- I’m so grateful for you both. Thank you," he slowly sits up, feeling his back crack as he sighs contently, turning to face them both.  
He kisses them both in thanks, allowing any touches on him to be relished in, each touch was like fire as he bathed in their heat. Whomever he kissed, whether it be gentle with Nie Mingjue or slightly rougher with Xichen, he let his hands hold the other, he couldn't bear to let go of either of them for a second. He was afraid they'd stop.

Squeezing the hand in his own tighter Xichen draws Meng Yao closer to himself and he starts scattering loving kisses over the man's face. Over his forehead and strong eyebrows, over the sharp cut of his cheekbones and the line of his nose, the softness of his lips. He loves all his features; all little twitches and expressions A-Yao is capable of. He draws back to look at his lover with tenderness written over his own face. "Is there nothing you want from us A-Yao, none of your needs to be filled?"

"I like your softness A-Huan" he stares at him, biting his lip and his next words, "and I like A-Jue soft too."  
His hands find Nie Mingjue’s hands that are still oiled and rubs in above his own abdomen.  
"allow me entrance to both of you, you can decide what to do to each other while you wait. That much is up to you, please."

"This is your night to have your wishes and desires catered to," Mingjue replied in between soft kisses placed along the curve of Meng Yao's shoulder. "So, you will have to tell us what it is you want exactly. Which of us do you want first? How?"

"let me take you first, like I did the first time" Meng Yao looks at Nie Mingjue between his lashes. His smile is still mischievous, "but tell me you love me, only when I'm satisfied may you take Xichen in your mouth".  
If the brothers wanted to show him just how much he was to get away with, he'd certainly exercise that right.  
"Xichen, your turn, I'll show you what I did to Nie Mingjue in our rekindle burst of passion. I will ride a top you, Nie Mingjue’s spent self in your own mouth only after your words satisfy me? Maybe I allow myself to let my hands wander," he holds Xichen’s neck, "just depends on what is spoken tonight".

"Anything you wish, Jin Guangyao," Xichen responds sealing his promise with another kiss from the young man. He moves away then to make more space for Mingjue at their lover's side, busying himself with reaching back for the bottle of oils they discarded earlier.

He moved closer to the pair and reached for the oil in order to make himself ready. The older man looked between the other two and let out a rough breath in anticipation of the pleasure that was soon to come. Before he began, he gave A-yao an enticing smile. "Why don't you prepare me? Make me ready to take you deep inside."

Meng Yao liked his lips, "well don't just stand there"  
He pulls Nie Mingjue closer to him, placing him on the bed. With Xichen’s help, they position Nie Mingjue in a comfortable arrangement, Xichen handing the oils to him as he kissed down the back of Mingjue.  
"with such suggestiveness, one seems eager to begin," he kisses the lower area, moving from ass to down one leg, "you're always wanting that loss of control with me,"  
He switches legs, moving back up, "I wonder why sometimes. But then it's clear."  
He separates the man's legs, hungrily searching for his prize.  
"even the strongest of Rulers get dethroned when they take off their crown. And here," he kisses around the puckered hole, "we are all without crowns".

The feel of their hands as they moved him this way and that to suit A-Yao's preferences had him suppressing a shudder of need. Then came the words that tugged at his most secret and wanton needs and desires. Ask him to plan a battle or devise a strategy for victory and there were few who could compare. But words of seduction that stripped person naked in every possible way and he was at an utter loss.   
Not A-Yao though. At times he wondered if the other man could bring him to orgasm with nothing more than words. Perhaps one night they would test that idea. Now though, there was this. Exposed and open to his lovers in a way he could be nowhere else.   
The kisses were light enough to be a torment but not so much that he was quite ready to beg mercy. "Let us see if your fingers are as clever as your tongue A-Yao," he asked as he gave the other man a heated look.

"I've heard that before," Meng yao tickles the entrance with his tongue, testing the waters and enjoying every moment.  
It wasn't in a sadistical way that he loved tormenting this side of Nie Mingjue. Far from it. He loved seeing this side of him, and the more he pressed it the more rewards came with it. That much was certain.

With Meng Yao focusing on preparing Mingjue, Xichen moves behind the younger man to brush his long hair to the side. In doing so, the side of the other's neck becomes open, accessible to his lips and he presses them to the skin, caressing it with gentle touches. 

"What words do you wish to be spoken tonight, A-Yao?" Xichen speaks into the warmth of his lover's shoulder scorching a path of passionate nips. "Do you wish to hear we love you? We love you A-Yao." He contiues the path of the curve of his neck further up until he can mouth the words at the shell of Meng Yao's ear. "Do you wish to hear we desire you? Our desire is exposed in front of you with each touch we share" Xichen's hands travel then to the front of the young man's chest to skim his fingers over the ticklish skin at his ribs. "Do you wish to know how much you mean to us? We are incomplete without you. You tie us together A-Yao, with your words and actions."

Meng Yao laughed into Nie Mingjue, the touches on his ribs shooting up his back and into his mouth.  
"all of it Xichen," he breaks from Mingjue one last time, "let the rope that binds you two together be rewarded for its integrity".

Nie Mingjue is beckoning him with each tense and Meng Yao finally let's himself spoil Nie Mingjue. He flicks and curls his tongue into him, rimming him completely. Any place he missed, his oiled hands reached with the same softness as his wicked tongue.  
Listening to the pair of them while submitting to A-Yao's teasing attentions had Mingjue fisting his hands into the sheets and drawing in a harsh breath. 

Then, mercifully, A-Yao settled into something more substantial with hands and mouth pulling Mingjue deeper into the haze of pleasure. It showed in every tense line of his body, the flexing of fingers, even the way his toes curled. "A-Yao. Hurry. I need to feel your cock buried deep inside me." He chose brash and blunt words, hoping to inspire the other man to greater need.

Meng yao retracted, seemingly following A-jues wishes as he slicked an erection growing up. But it wasn't his, it was Xichen’s.  
Any questions were hushed with a kiss, nudging his nose into the others, eyes gleaming.  
"My words were vague were they not? I didn't say anything about what Nie Mingjue had in his mouth, and when."  
His mouth trails down Xichen’s neck, finished with his hands he moved Xichen in front of Nie Mingjue relaxed stance.

"was it not you who just said I tied you two together? Take my preparation and with my words, show your actions for me in Nie Mingjue."  
He slapped Xichen ass and his hands still oiled from Mingjue, downed a small glass of wine to cleanse his palette.  
"I'll join us the same way, together we all converge into one." he smiles, watching Xichen, " I want to see Nie Mingjue’s hunger."  
All his words had been quiet enough for Lan Xichen alone before he spoke up for Nie Mingjue.  
"we're ready for you Nie Mingjue," his voice is low.

There were many thoughts building up in Xichen's mind at the actions of the young man: Are you sure about this? Is this really what you want? Will you not take your pleasure from us A-Yao? but in the end all were silenced by the hungry mouth on his own. He moans in response to it as skilled fingers slick up his cock and Meng Yao moves away from his spot. 

Xichen's hands are unsure as they hover over Mingjue's hips. He looks at their young lover once more only to see the desire in them and a part of him, the part that has on certain occasions thought upon this very same scenario, fills him with growing certainty. But Xichen's more than just his desire and the scenario of using his friends, his lovers, body without the Nie leader knowing it unsettles him at his very core. 

"Mingjue, I-" he starts and stops moments later. Xichen isn't sure how to phrase his request, how to put the words together so his intent is clear. He puts his hands on Mingjue's hips, traces swirling patterns on them with the tips of his fingers as he takes a deep breath to whisper. "Will you allow me to fuck you for A-Yao's pleasure?"

A long low needy groan escapes his throat as he is on the verge of having his craving satisfied. That Xichen would take the time to ask, to be certain, only increases his need for both of them. In as steady a voice as he can manage, he replies, “Yes A-Huan, fuck me. Let A-Yao watch as your cock stretches and fills me.” He looks for their third to see what his reaction and intention is. Will he watch or will he join in?

Having certainty that they are all on the same page now, Xichen positions himself and stars to penetrate the tight ring of muscle in a slow but steady push. He gasps suddenly at the way in which his cock is squeezed by the walls deep within Mingjue, clutching desperately. Groaning as he fully slides inside Xichen closes his eyes to be able to breath, to stop himself from trembling with need.

Mingjue lets out a breath and relaxes, sinking into the feeling of that initial invasion. There is nothing that quite like it and no matter how often the three of them come together it still has that feeling of novelty. As Xichen stills, he gives them both that moment to adjust but only just that moment. He is hard and dripping and burning with need that he can't refrain from pushing back, grinding his ass in little circles.

Mingjue’s continuous movements are a test of his patience, a torture in the sweetest form. Biting at his lower lip to stifle the groans wanting to escape his throat Xichen starts a steady rhythm of thrusts that build up in speed as he gets more confident, as his desire overtakes his mind. He knows not how he survived all those months without knowing this, without letting himself be directed by Meng Yao's hands to such great pleasure.

Keeping up the pace of his thrust Xichen reaches out to their lover, wanting the other to share in their bliss. "A-Yao, you are our deepest adoration, our hidden desires. Join us please?"  
"choose your words carefully Xichen" he teased his hands round to the front of Xichen.  
The wander of his hands travelled lower, further down Xichen long body, across the bridge between the two and let the drawbridge let him inside.

He felt the tightness of Nie a Mingjue be tested, the entrance fulfilled and blocked by Xichen.  
"does Nie Mingjue like this? “  
"Yes," he answered in a rough voice. His eyes closed as he worked back to meet rocking of Xichen's thrusts and then added stimulation of Meng Yao's fingers. He was left with the driving need to chase down his climax and holding back to draw the pleasure out for as long as they could all tolerate.

Meng Yao saw his need and moved his other hand around Nie Mingjue’s leaking need to be fulfilled  
"the two of you combined are a powerhouse. Relish in each other’s strength."  
he tightens his grip and pulls, increasing pressure inside him too  
With the added presence of Meng Yao's fingers inside the puckered hole the squeeze became that much tighter, the pressure that much stronger and Xichen sped up his thrusts unthinkingly. They're all already being consumed with so much pleasure, yet A-Yao still promises more. It's all so overwhelming. Xichen groans feeling his orgasm creeping in at the edge of his vision as he feels clever fingers brush over the head of his cock buried inside Mingjue.

A near whimper left Mingjue's throat as Meng Yao sought to drive him and Xichen beyond the bounds of control. The youngest of their triad would be both of their undoing, Mingjue was nearly certain of that. But he couldn't find it within himself to be concerned. There was here and now and gut-wrenching need and the open unrestrained emotion that bound them together. 

It's all too much and any restraint that he had managed to keep a grip on slid away in a rush of pulsing release. "A-Huan," he groaned in a gravelled voice as he struggled to keep with the timing of the other's thrusts, fucking himself through the climax.  
There was nothing else Xichen could do in response to his lover's undoing but moan out at the vice like grip around him and give in to his orgasm as well. Mingjue's pants for breath were the only sound he could hear as he made a couple of uncontrolled thrusts, feeling himself spill inside the older man.

Meng yao had gotten want he wanted, both of them relentless in their adoration, unfiltered and truly passionate.  
He rode the pleasure of release and beyond it, intent on bringing Xichen with him. Then they could see to the coordinator of tonight's fun and games. With the tension of impeding climax eased, he could focus on the man who filled him so completely

Meng Yao took one finger and took some of the sweet release before wiping his own mouth. His kissed Xichen, pushing and pulling Xichen, guiding him with his mouth to move slowly out from Nie Mingjue and back in, ease and keep his need content in watching the other two for now

The Lan master let himself be moved to the desire of their young lover. As they met for a kiss, he tasted Meng Yao as well as the salty hints of Mingjue’s release.

Taking the strain off his arms, Mingjue relaxed till his shoulders and cheek rested on the bed. Yet still he met Xichen's thrusts and watched Meng Yao's direction. "A-Huan," he groaned as the man did not falter in his pace. "Your stamina and control are admirable tonight."

"truly admirable,"  
Meng yao looked at the relaxed figure and revelled in the dishelvment.  
"always the one to take are love, but I fear the taste of this will change his mind on occasion"

Meng yao held fast his leaking cock as he watched the two pummel themselves into the bed.  
He moved so he could see Nie Mingjue’s lips, having the sudden urge to have them on him.  
Meng Yao wanted Nie Mingjue, but he refrained. Maybe in this weakened state he found him all the more attractive, but he had watched Xichen, and promised him the intensity. So, he aroused himself beside them, advertising himself for either to take, if they had the energy left over.  
"you're both so good to listen to my needs. Tell me, why do you bother this night of all else?"

"Tonight, is a celebration of you A-Yao. Of the man that you are, of the man that you will become" Xichen speaks from his sprawl on the bed. He knows Meng Yao doubts himself often, believes himself to be worth less than he is in actuality, but today their lover need not worry for when they're together they are balanced.

"Mn," Mingjue agreed, gazing upon Meng Yao, letting his eyes move lower till his gaze rested on his hard cock. "It's a night to see to your wishes. So, which of us will it be A-Yao? Which one will you choose to find satiation in?"

"I think both of you can have a taste of me, the other on my lips as they wait patiently."  
He tilts his head, carefully moving his hair out the way.   
"Both of your touches are enough for me tonight, your words have sored me into the sky, and I want those very tongues wrapped in my mouth," he places a delicate kiss on each of their noses, "and my heat".   
He cradles the two men, hand on each cheek as he leans over them both.  
With the two-laying sprawled in front, he helps them both up. Kissing them both out of their positions, he lets them kneel on the sheets.   
Meng yao lays his head against the bed frame, legs open and wide from his own erection. 

"if that is alright with either of you"

He couldn't, with all his words, explain the feelings he had tonight. Watching them above him made a quiver of air escape his mouth, unfiltered awe at the both men.  
He was so lucky to have both of them before him, both of them wanting to please him because they respected him.  
Meng Yao couldn't help it as he'd felt the rise of tears throughout the entire escapades of tonight, but he finally let a tear slip out, rolling down his face as he smiled.

"you two make me so happy, and can't imagine how you make me feel"

He sniffs as another tear falls from the other eye, one for each of the men in front. A half sob, half laugh fell from his lips, he could taste his tears in his mouth - he was emotionally compromised when either of them were like this and could usually handle them separately. But he couldn't handle the two and he was determined to hold his climax for both of them.

Mingjue looked at Xichen for a moment before flicking a look towards Meng Yao. Usually the younger man allowed others to see only what he wished. So rare was it to glimpse naked honest emotion on his face that Mingjue could appreciate it for the rare gift it was. Like being handed a delicate and priceless treasure, he was gentle and careful in his actions. 

He lowered his head to capture a gentle lingering kiss from A-Yao that slipped into a trail of soft kisses over pale skin, moving lower and lower till another more lingering kiss on the flushed red tip of his lover's cock. His fingers circled the shaft only long enough to hold it as the best angle for slow licks and laps. As Mingjue sank his head down to take every inch into his mouth, he pulled his fingers away till the only thing encompassing A-Yao's cock was his hot wet mouth, sucking gently with each bob of his head.

The kisses shook Meng Yao, even in their gentleness. He wasn't used to gentleness with Nie Mingjue and it took him a while to relax, the man nearing his heat.  
When he felt the kiss at his tip he shivered in delight, "Nie Mingjue"  
His voice faltered as they surrounded him. "lan Xichen"  
He moans at the sucking of his cock, gasps at the heat intensely coming from Mingjue’s mouth.

He had one hand in Mingjue’s hair, smoothing the wild splits they'd created tonight and guided Mingjue.

Shifting his position, a bit, Mingjue slipped his hands under Meng Yao's ass and lifted him a bit. The small change in angle allowed him to suck down every inch every time he lowered his head while still being able to watch the pleasure chase across the smaller man's face. 

He hummed low in his throat, sucked and lapped. He put every bit of imagination to use in his desire to satisfy his lover.  
Meng Yaos eyes danced between the two, both intensities driving him insane with the hunger and drive.  
After a long moment of enjoying Mingjue’s technique he knew he wouldn't be able to go for long before coming, and he still had Xichen.  
But it was too late, his body convulsed, and he felt himself shake with pleasure as Nie Mingjue didn't hesitate or slow in his pace. His cheeks flushed red at his eager need, but with watching the two throughout the night- he couldn't help himself with the touches of Nie Mingjue.

"Mingjue," he caressed the man with a shaking hand, "I'm sorry Lan Xichen," his eyes flutter over to see the man smiling at him.

"seems someone bet me to it," Xichen holds Meng Yao, having been kissing and whispering sweet nothings in his ear throughout Nie Mingjue’s take over his lower regions.  
"there's always next time" Xichen strokes a hair away from Meng Yaos sweating brow and then moves towards Nie Mingjue, kissing him closer onto the bed.  
"Jin Guangyao, can we sleep now if it pleases you?" Xichen held the two, tracing circles around their frames as they came down from their intense moment.  
To watch A-Yao reach climax was its own sort of satisfaction. It was one of the few times the younger man's expression was open and completely unguarded. He sucked and swallowed down the release that was hot and thick on his tongue, then chased that with a few soft licks just to watch the other man shiver.

After settling A-Yao back onto the bed, Mingjue shifted till he was stretched out next to the pair. "I think sleep is well in order," he answered as the older voice of reason for the trio.


	9. Power Play

At the unclean realm it had been heated. Nie Mingjue wasn't able to even welcome Meng Yao when he arrived at the gates, Nie Husiang had to walk him to the rooms. Meng Yao conversed with the younger Nie and found out the work the man had put in recently had been reaching to a head, so stress was the only thing on the others mind at the moment. Meng Yao wondered if the other had even remembered inviting him to discuss matters privately, maybe he would have to leave without seeing him if the business was that overwhelming.  
Old habits got the better of him, waiting in the room he'd worked in before, he cleans his old Sect leaders room. It was filthy, not of dirt or grim from the fighter himself but more - exhaustion and no time to fix bedsheets, clothes or anything in place before heading bad to whatever matters needed attending to. Maybe Meng Yao could do this small favour, ease the others already clouded mind with a clean room.  
Meng Yao also assumed the matters he wanted to discuss were of a seriously matter, being not in the common meeting room and so late in the afternoon, the matter must have to do with the remaining Wen Disciples and what to do with them-

Mingjue waved off the last of the reports. Any other business could wait till the next day. For the last hour he had been growing more impatient with the seemingly endless stream of problems and decisions that were part and parcel of his position. As he headed to his rooms, he left the standing order that he was not to be disturbed save for the direst of emergencies. 

With no small amount of relief that did not show in his tense shoulders and bearing, he slid open his door only to pause at the flash of memory. It was as it had been in the past with Meng Yao doing such things as to minimize the stress in Mingjue's life. 

He snapped the door shut and crossed to the stand where Baxia was left when he retired for the night. "You are not a servant of this house Meng Yao," he said gruffly.

"and your room is in no state to discuss matters in," his thoughts had seen past most of the night, his hands mindlessly tidying as he pressed and pushed things in place.  
"forgive me," Meng yao finished by holding out his hand for Baxia as he stood beside Nie Mingjue, "I wanted to make things easier for our meeting"  
Mingjue gave him a chiding look as he handed over his sword and knelt at the table. "You are forgiven as long as you find the restraint to let things be and sit."   
It was always a matter of control with Meng Yao. If Mingjue had to guess the younger man had spent so much of his life at the whim of others that he tried to control what he could now. It made him an amazing sect leader but also was tiring to watch at times.

He didn't look away as he placed Baxia down, his muscle memory remembering for him as he moved to the other side of the table. The outer robes and hat he'd taken off folded neatly. Meng Yao had realised his new robes didn't provide the movement or air circulation he'd need to move around Nie Mingjue’s room to clean it, so he was standing in his inner robes, reaching a hand to pick up and put his layers back on,  
"you wanted to speak to me?" he asked, breathing for a moment as he cooled down the sweats from cleaning the mess. He looked at Nie Mingjue’s face stare at him and let his lips curl, he could feel the stare shoot fire through him and his clothes.

"Leave those off," he said before addressing any other matter. "Yes, I did," he went on as he poured a cup of tea for himself and one for Meng Yao. "Sit down," he instructed with a gesture.

The tone alone made Meng Yao sit without a word, placing the robes down beside him and placed his hat on top, he didn't have anything to hide in this room, so he appreciated Nie Mingjue being comfortable enough to let him cool down.  
"is it matter of urgency? I would think matters this important should be given the timing and haste of which I got the message"  
Meng yao waited until the other pick up his drink before hiding his sip, throwing his head back into the air to take it all in and wash out his mouth.

He poured another cup for the other man. "My time has been in short supply with new recruits and a problem with fierce corpses that are proving to be more of a problem than originally thought. I did not want to waste what little free time I could find with protracted invitations."

He sipped at his own cup and regarded his guest. "There is something I want to explore with you if you are willing."

With the identification of this being a desire for free time, Meng Yao smiled at the other. "Nie Mingjue, ever so to the point"  
He took the others glass to fill it up, letting his hands graze the other, "explore suggests activity. Are you wanting to tell me, or shall I put my faith in you?"

He raised a brow. "You are content with either answer? You are the least concerned what it is I might ask of you?" That certainly spoke to the level of trust that been developing between the three of them but Mingjue was unaware it was that deep. It left open a number of possibilities

"the thrill of not knowing is what is the enticing part," Meng yao averted his eye contact, "I'm content with you having your way, seeing as you are so patient with mine".  
I'm all honesty, Meng Yao was cursing himself that he hadn't gathered this was the nature of the meeting Nie Mingjue had planned, in honesty he'd be shocked at the invitation and now it made sense as to why. Meng Yao had been caught up in his sects politics just as much as the other, so he understood now with a clearer mind just how much Nie Mingjue needed this. And he was more than happy to provide

He held his hand out in invitation. "As it happens you unknowingly hit upon the reason for my invitation. But come, sit here, with me so I can explain." As he spoke, he shifted from the kneeling position he'd been in to a cross-legged one.

He didn't have to be told twice, Meng Yao got up an in one movement was kneeling beside the other, swiping one foot over the other so he could sit next to his A-Jue, wanting to be close to the other as he spoke. When Nie Mingjue spoke, it was a rarity in the 3 of their conversations. So, Meng yao was like a moth to a light, attraction focused on the other lips, wanting to hear the business of the night.

With a little sigh, the older man lifted the younger into his lap. "Better," he declared once Meng Yao was situated to his liking. With one hand he stroked down his companion's back as one might a pet while with the other, he reached for the tea pot to pour another cup. "How are you handling the position of sect leader?" Mingjue asked. Meng Yao had handled much of the day to day operations while his father had still been alive but even then, it wasn't the same as having the full weight of responsibility on his shoulders.

The question surprised him, but the strong hands rubbing his back made him relax, moving with the hand as it soothed him. "My Father," he used Mingjue's forceful pushes as an excuse to pause, trying not to spit out those words of relation to that disgusting creature, "left the sect in a state, but I was already aware of this while he was living. It's a challenge I cannot wait to solve and make the sect prosperous again." he meant his words, even though he'd never spoken them aloud.  
"It's good to know I have strong allies in brothers to help me in growing as a sect leader," Meng Yao leans himself back onto Mingjue, position his head in between Mingjue shoulder and next, looking up at him with playful eyes, "strong enough to swift me off my feet - not that it would take much for you A-Jue".  
"You're a veteran Sect leader, taking this all on when you were young, the strength you've built up both physically and mentally is extraordinary".

Mingjue took the words with a matter of fact demeanour. There had been no other option at the time but that was often the case in the cultivation world. 

“I have found the key to any success is stress management,” he mused. “Would you like to know more?”

Meng yao hummed in agreement, lifting a hand up to the others jawline and trailing it, the sharp point against his fingers making him smile.  
"I could listen to you all night"

The hand that had been so gently stroking slipped up to bury in the hair at the base of Meng Yao's head to curl into a fist. With a little tug he tipped the other's head back to expose the long elegant throat. "I hope so as I intend to listen you as well." He kissed the sharp jaw then down to the pale neck to nibble and suck. "I intend to have you hoarse from screaming when the dawn breaks."

The kiss already made him bite his tongue, a soft moan escaping with no hesitation. If Nie Mingjue wanted to hear Meng yao, he'd take whatever leverage he had.  
"I hope I can provide," he whispers into the others ear.  
Meng yao still held onto the other and feeling he wouldn't be in any state to move much soon, he moved them both so he could kiss in thanks for the adventure tonight. His own growth rising in curiosity

"So, accommodating," Mingjue said roughly as he tugged open the simple tie that kept the innerwear in place. A flick of fingers moved it away for his seeking touch. He knew how rough his palms were from nearly a lifetime of sword work. He flattened his hand and skimmed it over the soft skin of his lover. It was easy to think that Meng Yao was little more than a delicate pet to be coddled and stroked but the Nie sect leader knew there was a core of steel within the smaller man, a will that was equal to his own. It was why they found themselves butting heads from time to time. Only the calm demeanour of their third could soothe sharp edges at times. 

That would not be the case tonight. Tonight, he hoped, they would both be able to drop the weight of responsibility that weighed on both of them. Sitting up Mingjue caught Meng Yao's mouth in a hungry and demanding kiss as his fingers plucked and pinched one nipple into pebbled hardness.

The touch of Nie Mingjue was always overwhelming and Meng Yao shivered as he felt his robes were moved out for his hands to slither in. He really did like it when Nie Mingjue was rough, it was the main reason he teased him to rile him up. Most times in the past he'd teased him in bed and Xichen had calmed them both down, Meng Yao wanted to feel the wrath. Especially in bed.  
So, he bit Nie Mingjue lower lip, as a sign to push forward, he was already wanting more, his nipple not being the only thing hardening fast  
"Don't hold back," he mumbled as he felt the panting breath of the other in a short break before their lips collided once more, "I am not fragile"

"I'm aware," he growled as he set teeth to that tender spot where neck and shoulder meet. He bit, he sucked till a mark blossomed on the pale skin. "First of many," he promised as he leaned back to admire his handy work. The hand that had been teasing the sensitive nipple slipped over the tense muscles of Meng Yao's stomach to the edge of silk pants. Keeping the other man still with the fisted grip of hair, Mingjue closed his hand around the hardening shaft of his cock, his grip wrapping it up in the silk that remained as a barrier. Watching the reactions on so expressive a face, he stroked and teased, sliding the silk against velvet skin.

Using his own clothes against him, Nie Mingjue would be wicked tonight in Meng Yao eyes. So, he refused to show the sign of pleasure via noise. He closed his eyes tight in shock at the shudder his body made, revealing how eager he was.  
He couldn't speak for concentrating on the matter at hand, focusing his breathing as the man teased.  
To mute his mouth, he bit back, his strength fading by the minute as he felt the touches of Nie Mingjue.

A glint came to Mingjue's eyes. "A challenge then?" He leaned forward while forcing Meng Yao to lean backward, putting him off balance. "Accepted." His lips and teeth traced a path from the swan like neck to capture a dusky nipple. A lap and then a little nip. All the while his hand continued a slow stroke with a grip that edged on being too firm.

"mmhmm..." Meng yao struggled as he was held backward, now in an even more compromising position.  
The tightens beneath his robes and Mingjue’s fist was becoming more annoying than sore to a Meng Yao, he wanted the roughness of Mingjue on him, not this ticklish silk. So, he pushed the other clothes, wanting to touch something for himself, unaware he wouldn't be able to do anything shortly

Mingjue leaned back a bit to catch Meng Yao's expression. "Now now, use your words and ask nicely if you want something," he chided in his best older brother voice. 

The hand that had been working the shaft with steady strokes was lifted to strip all the remaining clothes; the opened shirt and silken pants were tugged off with only a small degree of effort and a few shifts of position. Each was tossed well out of the way and Meng Yao was resettled on Mingjue's lap.

Being so bare and in the other hands, he breathed out his noise in sexual frustration at the touches, he was being built up. He instead moved his grabbing arm to the jaw of the other, looking questionably at his lips, asking without words first, or he'd break

The others release to take clothes off made him shudder in anticipation, he had to let go as the calloused hands finally touched him. He gasped, breathing downwards shamefully mumbling, "can I kiss you please?"

“Since you asked so politely,” he replied with a nod. His free hand returned to a slow exploration yet this time he avoided all the most sensitive spots.

He felt the restricted touch around him, so he focused on kissing. Hand arching the others face downward and tilted into a deep kiss. He let frustration out with each push and pull his mouth gave the other, why was he getting so impatient from so little?  
“don't be gentle A-Jue," their lips parted as he furrowed his brow at the other, “be as rough as you want, my neck isn't the only thing you can ravish is it?" he makes his voice sour, narrowing his eyes at the other.

The older man slanted a look from the corner of his eye as he carefully concealed his happiness at the response. "Getting impatient, are we? You're here to ease my stress I thought." With a fingertip he gathered up the first drop from the tip of naked cock that strained for attention.

"I can see I'm going to be a toy for you," he hissed, Nie Mingjue was pushing it now, he felt the contact of his tip and the heat from both of them shook him to the core.  
"you want me spent so you can focus everything you have, get rid of one stress then the rest will come flooding after,"

The hand that had been curled into the long midnight strands of hair released and slipped smoothly around to circle that same elegant throat he'd been nibbling at minutes before. "If we are not both spent and in dire need of rest by the time, I am finished then I will give myself over to your nimble hands and clever mind the next time." 

His finger that had been dragging the slippery fluid around the soft tip dipped lower to cup the delicate sack while his palm pressed against the tip.

Meng yao audibly reacted to his actions, now uncaring of the noises he made as the other held his throat. He now understood why Xichen got on a high with hands around his neck, Nie a Mingjue could easily snuff him out, it gave him an adrenaline rush mixed with his leaking cock straining from his hardness, "if I'm not screaming your name by the end of this night, there will be no next time"  
He gave his last ounce of defiance in the statement, staring the other down as he spat each word.

"Consider the deal struck," he growled then shifted his grip so that when he stood, he held Meng Yao securely in his arms. The distance to the bed was short and in no time, he’d deposited his lover and stood back to make short work of his robes. All the while he let a burning and hungry gaze move over the lean body just waiting for his attention.

Meng yao was hardly in a position to argue as he was moved, he used this time to fix a few hairs before realising, if the other was true to his word, there was no point. Instead, he tied his hair up into a bun, so the other man had a clear view of his neck. His legs were heavy, and he couldn't do anything except look back of Nie Mingjue’s stalking gaze, a pit of excitement building in his stomach.  
"am I to do anything for Nie Mingjue or will you tell me? “

Rather than answer, Mingjue let the silence stretch on. Instead he palmed a familiar vile of oil and set it so that it would be close at hand when he wanted it. With one hand he caught both of A-Yao's wrists and pinned them to the bed while he claimed another hard kiss. His other hand closed in a loose fist around that which would soon be the focus of his oral attentions.

He followed the vial when it was placed down, gasping when he's compromised, and his hands are out of his control. He takes the kiss, giving as much as he can, actions speak louder than words to Nie Mingjue. He was proof of that himself. When Nie Mingjue held him again he balled his fists, helpless to do anything but take it, his mouth sealed with the other

"Such a good boy," Mingjue murmured as he leaned back. "So willing and eager." He kissed his way lower and lower, nipping at one nipple then the other. He paused for only a moment though before he shifted so he could press a kiss to the taught stomach. Seeking a better angle, he let go of the wrists he'd had pinned. "Hold still while I enjoy myself," he ordered as he turned his head to lap at the dripping tip.

He remained still, trying to keep some composure.  
The moment he felt the tongue on him he muffled a squeal, turning into a puff of angry laughter. He wished he could be ruthless but remained quiet. Like a cat on time out he allowed this dog to treat him like he wanted, he'd scratch later.  
He tried to restrain movement as he felt the others enjoyment grow, he was finally letting some on the concealed need out on Meng yao who relished in it.  
They both were trying hard not to let everything out at once, the competition was going to be a challenge.  
He dug his released hands into the sheets beside them, not daring to touch the other in case he'd stop again.

Releasing some of that hard-learned control, Mingjue swallowed down every inch of A-Yao's cock, moving his fingers away so all that held the hard flesh was his tight hot mouth. With growing gleeful abandon, he worked he head up and down, lapping and sucking. 

His own cock ached for attention, but it wasn't a distracting demand just yet. Yet as he thought of what was to come, he realized he wanted to make a small adjustment. Sitting back a moment, a rolled cushion was snatched up and settled under A-Yao's hips to lift them up. As he circled the puckered hole with a fingertip, Mingjue decided the position was much more to his liking.

The position could only make Meng Yao more aroused, his head slamming into the bed, pushing all restraint into the one thrust. As he was brought to climax, he moved with Mingjue, pushing himself further and further until the bed sheets weren't enough to contain his release.  
He felt the pressure go into Nie Mingjue, a sliver of shame crossing him as he realised how fast he'd given up that, but he wanted the other inside him, if that's what it took, he didn't care.  
"Thank you A-Jue," he whispers and collects his shambles breaths, trying to prepare with no time for the second violation of his lower region.

A-Yao's climax caught Mingjue by surprise but without a pause he swallowed it down, sucking gently then pulling back to lick and lap to find every last bit of the salty release. 

"I hope that eases the pressure but there is still much to do tonight." The vial was brought to hand as eased the other man's thighs apart. A little drizzle of oil coated his fingers and he pressed them inside, working the two digits inside.

"relieving stress or planning my submission?" Meng yao questions, tensing as he's stretched open, it took a while for you to be relaxed so he stroked his own body to entertain Mingjue.  
He pulled a hand tight down his neck, dragging it across his love bite and down the centre of his chest, letting the other eyes follow it, back up to his lips, which he licked into a smile. This was unearthly to Meng Yao

“The two are not mutually exclusive, “he replied as he watched the hands move in an enticing dance of self-pleasure. He gave a little twist to his wrist, pressing his fingertips against the hidden bundle of nerves. 

A third finger eased in beside the others and he set about the serious business of fucking A-Yao open with his broad digits, sparing no mercy for that magic spot.

Meng yao was stopped in his dance as he was fingered wildly, his mouth letting a low growl of pleasure escape at the feeling of Mingjue’s unrelenting force, the man's grip was not faltering.  
His placid cock was twitching, Meng Yao realised this might not be over for him yet at this rate, but he wouldn't share this state until it was painfully obvious, or because his mind was clouded Mingjue was fucking him effortlessly.

He slipped his fingers free and took up the vial one more time. With quick efficiency he coated his cock then reached for Meng Yao. It took very little effort to roll him to his stomach and lift his ass in the air. He palmed each cheek to massage and spread, revealing the glistening puckered hole. 

Mingjue held Meng Yao steady with one hand while guiding his cock with the other. Hot and slick and tight. The elder man clenched his jaw and closed his eyes against the pleasure lest he let go of his control before he was ready.

Meng yao had used his time without Nie Mingjue inside him to grab a pillow, and when he was rolled over shamelessly buried his face in it. If he wasn't facing Mingjue, then he could fight his moans by burying it inside the silk sheets.  
He covered up his shock as he felt Mingjue, the only inclination his body shuddering at the new addition. He moved away from the pillow to turn and see the other, one last smirk.  
"I don't think this is your first time thinking of me like this is it? Do you want me more helpless? Or more of a challenge A-Jue?"

Through set teeth, he answered, "If you are looking to spend the rest of the encounter bound and blindfolded, by all means please put up a challenge." He set his hands on the smaller man's hips and held him still. He withdrew slowly then drove back in shuddering as he did so.

Meng yao grunted at the insertion back into him, his head snapped round, closing his eyes in concentrated. He tightened himself around Nie Mingjue, feeling his walls flush against Mingjue sizable member.  
"I can be bound or blindfolded and still be a challenge. You on the other hand become limp with it"

Mingjue gave a harsh little laugh. "Next round then," he grunted as he set a pace that was neither gentle nor slow. "Right now, I'm intent only on finding my satisfaction in your body."

Finally, some roughness from the beast, Meng Yao sighed, satisfied and relaxed into the harsh thrusts.  
He rocked with Nie Mingjue, pushing along with him to stimulate both of them further and further. Meng yao felt his own need burning again and rolled his eyes back, teeth digging into his lip as he muffled the need.

"Very well," he grunted as he thrust again and again, driving into the lean man beneath him. "Remain silent if that's what you want. Just know that you aren't leaving here until I have you whimpering and screaming."

Stubbornness was the only card Meng Yao had left, other than insulting the man pummelling into him, so he keeps himself in check by moaning and groaning sporadically to each thrust, Nie Mingjue had gave him the advantage of already being spent but as his cock filled again, he groaned slightly louder, escaping his red lips with a spot of blood from the pressure

Mingjue held off the climax that had been building since the beginning. He shifted his grip so that one hand curled around Meng Yao's throat while the other hand closed on his cock. He stroked the other man in pace with his own relentless thrusts. "Since you want to remain quiet, let's see if I can wring another climax from you."

The grab and the throat made him whimper, he wasn't expecting it and it tumbled out in a desperate move to reposition himself. Nie Mingjue had tightened around him and he moved his hands down to the others, trying to pry away.  
"my mouth please," Meng yao whimpered out with his eyes sparkling.  
He pulled and pulled at the hand around his cock trying to drag it towards his mouth, "suffocate me, please!" his voice raised in pitch, a desperate tone almost begging.

Mingjue's eyes narrowed and he brought his other hand up to Meng Yao's throat though he maintained control over how much pressure he applied. "Now you speak," he muttered as used his grip to pull the other man back to meet each thrust. 

"I won't suffocate you," he growled. "But I will fuck you till you beg for mercy. I will remind you why you sought my strength and protection all those years ago when you were young and helpless and without a sect." Though he spoke in a voice that was rough and heavy, he did not pause in his pace.

His own hands were free, feeling around the sheets in front of him. Under the pillows he'd moved to muffle himself earlier, he'd felt something he knew would come in handy.  
While quietly choking to keep Nie Mingjue distracted, his hands found one of the many ribbon hair ties Xichen had lost to the sheets. Curling a finger around it he pulled it towards his body, his hands hiding it as he pushed it against his own dripping cock.  
He used a moan of pleasure to rock backwards, push himself further down on Nie Mingjue’s need and felt the grip around his throat tighten.  
Meng yao tied himself in seconds, his bulging member now restricted by his own accorded.  
In a flash he tightened around Nie Mingjue, the position they were in allowed him to push roughly as well, dragging both of them forwards and backwards, not caring if the bigger man fell into him.  
His breath was fleeting, Meng yao struggled to maintain his speed but pushed on, incidentally pummelling Nie Mingjue harder and harder into him, but this was his last shot before his lips would break.

Feeling his focus slip as climax pushed at him, Mingjue released his hold on Meng Yao and braced against the bed. In a sort of haze, he'd been aware of his clever lover's actions. No matter. Let him have this victory. 

Sweat dripped from his brow and strands of hair stuck to the sides of his face as he strained that last little bit to find release. His voice was low and harsh as he moaned out his pleasure on a final hard thrust deep into Meng Yao's body.

As soon as the liquid was felt ooze into him, Meng yao untied the ribbon, and his lips.  
A loud groan escaped as he put one of Mingjue’s hands back down to his length, mouth open and loud as he begged for it.  
"finish it, finish it!" he delivered the scream for Nie Mingjue in his last thrust down, touching his sweet spot and with the right last tug from Mingjue’s strong hand.  
In the release, his voice had built up over the course of the evening, everything was thrown into it- the loudest he could give for Mingjue. Because he deserved it, Meng Yao gave him whatever he wanted, as long as it was in his own way.

The release was all the sweeter for A-Yao's response and the low groan became something more feral and wilder as he worked to bring the other man with him as he spun out of control; one of the few times in his carefully regulated life when control was so completely abandoned.

Meng yao shuddered with ecstasy, he treasured every ounce of this moment.  
Unwound Nie Mingjue was a sight to behold, even from his position. He felt the passion behind him, channelled directly into Meng Yao and it roared inside him. He roared back, a whisper compared to the thunder of Nie a Mingjue, but he crackled with lightning, the pleasure making him limp. He let Nie Mingjue rock him, he wanted to feel this unhinged man, uncontrolled and untamed

Mingjue rode out the pleasure, leaning in to press close to the smaller man, arms wrapping around him. As the intensity eased, he rolled them so that they lay on their sides, his larger frame curled around Meng Yao’s. “You never fail to amaze me,” he murmured in a low rumbling voice.

Meng yao laughed, cuddling himself into the other, remaining inside and close. He was comfortable enough to sleep soundly.  
He let Mingjue have the last words, showing his exhaustion and drifted off without comment, his hands rubbing Nie Mingjue’s with slow moments as he fell asleep.


	10. Loose Lips, Abandoned Ideals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A-Jue, A-Huan... I have an idea" Meng Yao didn't move from his comfortable embrace but twirled the cloth on the air so both could see. "A game,"
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> At the end of the day, the Venerated Triad play a guessing game.

Meng Yao sat with a rich silk in his hand, trailing his hands down the gentle touch as he watched Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen. All three were alone, forever in each other’s arms; Meng Yao held by Xichen who was in the arms of Mingjue. 

All three were in comfortable silence, relaxing after a day of meetings and politics, their mouths all tired but hungry.

"A-Jue, A-Huan... I have an idea" Meng Yao didn't move from his comfortable embrace but twirled the cloth on the air so both could see. "A game,"

Mingjue tipped his head as he watched Meng Yao play with the ribbon. "What game do you have in mind?" he asked as he shifted Xichen a bit more comfortably. "With your clever mind I have no doubt it will be an interesting one."

Xichen hummed as he settled back against the strong chest moving with Mingjue to fit more comfortable against him. He brought the other man's hand up to his lips to kiss at the center of his palm and later press it over his chest tangling their fingers together.

"What does this game of yours entail, A-Yao?" He asks quietly playing with the long strands of dark hair in front of him.

"You flatter me, but the game is a simple one" Meng Yao reluctantly sat up, the warmth of Lan Xichen dissipated for a moment before he turned and knelt beside them, thighs touching Xichen.

His hand held up the ribbon and out so both could reach, "Someone is blindfolded and has to guess who is kissing them. We are all so different in our kisses, some rougher and some softer... But we heavily depend on sight,"

Meng Yao smiled mischievously before twirling the ribbon once more in his hands, "Taste and feeling are another thing entirely, especially with one sense taken away."

"And what is the prize if we guess correctly?" Mingjue asked after listening to the proposed game. "And who should go first?" It was certainly an entertaining idea and he was already planning how he could keep from having his kisses guessed by the others.

"Up to the blindfolded, a little treat" Mingjue being on board had been Meng Yao’s main worry but seeing the curious eyes he looked to Xichen, "I can go first if you want,"

"Are there any other rules? What happens if we guess incorrectly?" Xichen inquired further intrigued by the idea. There's no doubt the idea is a unique one, it's both a test of how well they knew each other as well as knowing themselves. He wondered if Mingjue knew that each time they kiss his grip on either of them twitches, or if Meng Yao was aware that for him a kiss begins with a small huff of breath escaping from between his lips.

Xichen sat up, moving away from his lover's touch. "Might I propose a rule as well? As the guess is happening, we should not be touching the guessing one."

"It makes it all about our kiss... Yes, I like the rule," Meng Yao smiles at Xichen, he had both of them on board. "if we guess incorrectly, the one who was identified gets to choose the punishment... Only fair"

Mingjue shifted and sat more fully upright, hands resting on his knees. His eyes flicked to Xichen then Meng Yao as he considered both his chances at fooling them and recognizing their kiss. He felt that he could recognize Xichen's tender brush of lips with ease, but Meng Yao's kisses could vary depending on mood and intent. Finally, he nodded as if coming to a decision. 

"This is a novel idea and I'm curious to see how it would play out."

Meng Yao wrapped the fabric round his own eyes, moving his hair out the way in one flick. He changed his position so he wasn't touching Xichen and his hands wrapped in one another, so he couldn't touch the softness of A-Huan’s chest or hold the shoulders of A-Jue as he gripped in him.

Meng Yao took a deep breath, feeling hot under his skin at the thought of both men, even as they already were together, his mind produced the most fantastic scenarios. He was confident he could tell them apart.

Xichen tilted his head to the side as he considered the blindfolded man sitting in front of him wondering just how exactly he should go about this unusual challenge presented in front of him. Glancing at Mingjue he smiled and extended his hand as if to say go right ahead.

In silent acknowledgement, Mingjue nodded then moved closer to their lover. His eyes moved over the vision Meng Yao presented and for a moment he regretted it was a mere kiss that he was to give. Perhaps later there would be time to play with blindfolds and bindings. 

A moment before leaning in for the expected kiss, he flicked a glance at Xichen, and a small devious smile curved his lips. With effort and great care, he kept the kiss soft and tender, almost light and delicate. He coaxed and enticed with each brush of his lips. He attempted to take lessons he had learned both from Xichen and Meng Yao and wrap them all up in one.

Meng Yao felt the movements of both of them, his surroundings clouded and confused when he felt a presence in front of him. This had been expected, but not seeing who the kisser was made it even stronger in delight. He kissed clouds, the sweetness escaping after a moment together and he grinned at the feeling.

His mind went immediately to Lan Xichen, but Nie Mingjue was smart enough to know he was the most recognizable. Still, to be kissed gently and so carefully by the brooding man seemed impossible. The control he would've had to have had; Meng Yao hoped that if it was Nie Mingjue he'd be kissed this softly again. 

Meng Yao licked his lips and nodded. "Thank you."

Xichen kept his gaze on Mingjue entranced by the measured press of his lips over Meng Yao's as he felt a slight blush rise under his skin. To see his own slow caress so skillfully applied into the kiss bestowed onto A-Yao had him sitting up straighter. There was pleasure in watching as well as, there no doubt is, in participating.

Once it was his turn and he leaned close to their lover Xichen's first instinct was to go slow and he followed it dutifully. But in just few more seconds he started getting more forceful, taking instead of sharing, as he pressed in with his tongue and a hint of teeth. Still, the tenderness in his core shone through when he retreated leaving a path of small licks on the parted lips.

The elder of the trio watched the two kiss with a light of hunger in his eyes. He envied Meng Yao a bit for the kiss he received from their gentle lover. It was a mix of tenderness and need and he worked to silence any noises of desire lest he give the game away. His eager eyes followed Xichen as he ended his turn and moved back. In silence, he cupped the other's cheek, a thumb brushing over the soft lips. 

Mingjue gave himself a small mental shake and addressed the blindfolded Meng Yao. "We have each had a turn now. Who went first and who went second?"

"Two angels kissed my lips just then," Meng Yao kept the blindfold on, needing the darkness to control the thoughts.

The second kiss had been a burn of passion, the fire growing as he was picked with each kiss. He burned from within, loving the feeling of control from the other’s lips. Both men loved to take over with this burning desire. But Mingjue wasn’t as controlled.

Meng Yao Smiled and pointed towards where he'd heard the last kisser move too, "Xichen was last, the passion is distinguishable only by your build up to a warm and hot embrace," Meng Yao moved his hand to Mingjue, "your gentleness was too gentle. Like you were taming the roaring beast within.” Meng Yao wasn't confident, he could've messed up, but he dressed in self-confidence due to the other two encouraging him. They knew him best and he knew them.

Xichen looked to his side where Mingjue sat wanting to keep onto the air of mystery for a bit longer, it's not every day that Meng Yao was unsure of anything, but soon after his smile breaks over his lips. "You are correct in your assumption A-Yao, I was the second to kiss you. It is remarkable how well you know us."

His eyes returned to Mingjue's face reminiscing on the light touch of a thumb over his lips, wishing he had captured it with his tongue. What was in the past can hardly ever be corrected in the future, but in this he was lucky. Xichen reached out for the well-worked, calloused hand of the Nie Sect leader and he pressed a close-mouthed lasting kiss to the wrist. At the touch he felt Mingjue's pulse jump. 

"Do you wish to go next, beloved?"

As Meng Yao made his guesses, Mingjue could only shake his head in amazement. "Remarkable indeed," he agreed, wondering if he should check the blindfold for transparency. Yet the reasoning their clever lover had offered made perfect sense. 

He caught Xichen's eyes as the other pressed his lips to his skin. A little indrawn breath and a soft sigh of pleasure escaped his lips and for a long minute he was lost in the moment. Finally, he cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes," he answered. "I'll go next."

Meng Yao removed the blindfold with a winning smile at his small success, looking at the two with flushed cheeks as he remembered all of the senses and feeling in those deep kisses.

The blindfold went around Mingjue’s head and he tied it before moving, giving Mingjue disorientation at who was to his right or left.

Looking at Xichen, Meng Yao drew a line over his upper lip silently laughing.

He gave Nie Mingjue a minute to settle and take in the new feeling of darkness he'd felt, offering a hand to Lan Xichen to go first.

The gesture from Meng Yao did not go unnoticed and Xichen had to press a hand over his mouth to stifle the laugh wanting to escape. 

As he focused back on the game they had chosen to entertain themselves with he tried to borrow the mindset of their clever, youngest lover. The game was to recognize the kisser without having the option to see or touch them - the rules stated that clear. They, however, said nothing as related to the place where the kiss is to be bestowed. He smiled to himself moving towards Mingjue.

The first touch fell onto the patch of skin just below his lover's jawline as he pulled the soft skin with his teeth. He stayed there for a second letting his tongue taste the saltiness of sweat, the rich incense floating in the air, only to move his lips lower where he could trace Mingjue's Adam's apple with his tongue. 

To keep the game fair, one kiss per person, his touch never left his lover's skin. Not until he had licked the older man's lips open with his own tongue and felt the response with his mouth. He kept the touch light at first then switched to pushing, demanding right away, mapping the inside of his lover's mouth.

With the first touch Mingjue’s hands curled into fists where they rest on his thighs. The challenge was more difficult than he’d first thought it would be. He was already on edge from the first round and the kiss from Xichen.

This was pure torture. How was he expected to sit there and not respond? Not reach out and pull the other into his lap and return the favor? It was all he could do to keep his hands to himself while returning the kiss as thoroughly as he could.

So that was what it looked like, Meng Yao thought, his breath tight at the interaction the other two men had. Nie Mingjue’s dark secret of submission was one thing but seeing him trying with all his strength to hold himself back from taking Lan Xichen, Meng Yao shivered. He wanted to exploit that flaw in the chiseled man.

Once Lan Xichen had moved away, Meng Yao saw the hunger the other had and gripped his thigh, rubbing circles into Xichen’s leg. His eyes flickered between the two, a plan hatching inside his mind.

Xichen had been clever, the mindset exchanged for the taller he looked at Mingjue in a different light.

Eyes flickered mischievously to Xichen and he leaned in, almost to kiss, but his mouth traveled upwards as he pulled lightly at the headband.

Meng Yao took it off and tied it around his head, smiling mischievously at Xichen before going in for a rough kiss, nothing like he'd done before.

He wanted Mingjue to want to move closer, to press his head against his so he leaned in, the headband pressing gently against the other for a moment. As his teeth bit on the other’s lip mercilessly. He nearly fell into the tallest, having to push into the kiss to regain his balancing, but he made it work into almost pushing his tongue down Mingjue’s throat.

When he pulled away, he had to hold his gasps, distracting himself by undoing the headband

It was too much, of that Mingjue was certain. He would not survive another moment more. Only vaguely was he aware of the Gusu Lan ribbon in the face of the kiss that was much unlike anything he'd had from Xichen except in the most heated of moments. He answered the kiss, seeking more in the short time he could. When the experiment ended, he took the time to gather his breath and wits about him. How was he supposed to guess?

Seeing A-Yao tie the white ribbon as if it was his own forced the breath out of Xichen's lungs. Suddenly he felt hot in the robes he still had on, too hot for his own liking. 

There were rules in their Sect concerning the headband, as there were for everything, but the white material was sacred. It was the symbol of their humbleness, their most intimate part out on display for everyone to see and few to touch. Mingjue was one of these few. As was Meng Yao. Both were well aware what the ribbon represents, and his heart almost beat out of his chest as Xichen watched clever fingers play with the fabric.

I belong with you, it says, we are one.

In his need to gather his feelings, keep them on the reins so as not to disturb the shared kiss of his lovers he almost entirely missed their lips meeting. Almost, for as Meng Yao was the owner of his headband at the time Xichen's eyes moved asking with him and he witnessed in full the kiss. 

It was raw, exposed. Unmerciful but passionate, unhurried but forceful and as his eyes watched more and more he longed to be subjected to this pleasure. He cleared his throat, smoothed the wrinkles on his robes gaze still following the white headband.

"You may take the blindfold of now, Mingjue." As he spoke his voice sounds hoarse.

Mingjue gave a flex of fingers before lifting his hands to the strip of material covering his eyes. After each tormenting and brief kiss (though kiss was woefully understating what they had offered up), he wasn't certain he cared to guess. On one level, Mingjue was running through the ways he could take both of them in hand and continue where each had left off. 

Instead of giving into temptation, he swallowed and cleared his throat while blinking to clear his vision. Looking between one and the other, he could not begin to guess who had been first and who had been second. Then it occurred to him that the answer was simple. Certain that he had caught them, he stated with confidence. "Meng Yao went first, Xichen was second."

Meng Yao chuckled, it worked.

"Seems our older brother can't tell us apart A-Huan," he said as he looked sadly at Xichen before smiling. "We must think up a punishment once you've had a shot"

Meng Yao took the blindfold and tied it over Xichen’s eyes, pulling a face at the shocked Mingjue as he looked over his loss.

"I can tie a good knot Mingjue, especially with my recent wearing of A-Huan’s headpiece" his voice was low and devilishly so.

After a few moments of shuffling and avoiding Mingjue’s gaze, Meng Yao held on Mingjue’s hand, delicately and softly as he looked at Xichen waiting. He looked like he was meditating, the rest of his body showing his signs of heat compared to the serene face.

So, Meng Yao joined him, leaning over to hold his face millimeters away from the others, feeling his breath on his face.

It was only after 6 rubs of Nie Mingjue’s hand did he even begin the kiss, a tongue trailing the entrance before delving in to taste Xichen entirely.

Clenching on Mingjue, Xichen was worked by Meng Yao with his mouth, sucking and pulling into the other as if he was the last source of air in the world. He only faltered to twist his face, so the kiss deepened, and Meng Yao used his pull on Mingjue to snatch himself away mid kiss, a stolen kiss, a heated and desperate kiss.

Xichen said nothing as he accepted the blindfold, graciously tied by the hands that played with his headband not but seconds ago, for Xichen did not trust his voice at the moment. The fabric was dark, and it obscured his view fully. His body did not betray the state of his mind as with last strength remaining, he willed it still. Inside Xichen was nothing but arousal heavily laced with love, so full the feelings might start pouring out of him any second.

Time passed, anticipation running over his skin until he felt a presence in front of him. So very close but still not touching and he willed himself still to not lean forward, to not sucker closer and be the first to touch.

He didn’t wait much longer.

The experience was like watching fireworks. Suddenly out of nothingness he felt a touch, a bright spot of sensation on his lips as a tongue lapped at his mouth and moved further still. It was a cascade of colors as one of his lovers sealed their lips together, vision of various form and shape going off behind his eyes. He couldn’t help but moan into it.

As suddenly as it started, the kiss was wrenched away and Xichen was left with the darkness of blindfold as his mouth chased in search of another. His breath was quickened. Air left his mouth in short pants and he nodded in preparation already awaiting fireworks again.

A simple guessing game, Mingjue mused quietly to himself as he watched Meng Yao take his turn with Xichen. It was nothing more than a simple guessing game. But it had quickly surpassed simple entertainment into a show of sorts. As well as an exercise in self-control against temptation. There was no denying the pleasure, both loving and carnal, he found in watching these two together. There were nights he could do little more than be the silent observer and not feel an ounce of loss for it. 

But that would be for another time, perhaps later tonight, depending on what boons and penalties were chosen. For the present moment, it was his turn and he had some idea forming in his mind as how best to tempt their lover into losing that never-ending calm that was so inherent to him. 

Taking a page from Xichen's own book, he began the kiss simply with a brushing of lips, a sweep of a tongue along a well-kissed bottom lip. And without lifting his mouth from the pale skin of the elder Twin Jade, Mingjue kissed and nibbled his way along a well-defined jaw to the elegant column of Xichen's neck. He drew on the skin till he was certain a mark would remain and chased it with a stinging love bite. A final soft kiss eased some of the sting and Mingjue sat back. 

He spared Meng Yao only a glance before he closed his eyes and drew in deep breaths in order to calm himself.

A burst of light in the night sky as another pair of lips descends on his skin and Xichen felt his lips tingle with fizzle of thousand dying sparks. As they fell closer to ground so did the touch on him follow their path trailing down and teasing along his neck. In this moment he regretted the rules he himself has set. Foolish of him to believe he could remain unmoved by the sensations bestowed upon him by his lover's, the growing need to move closer and the deep-rooted desire already flowing in his veins.

He wished to grab at the dark hair of the owner to whom those lips belong, wished to arch his neck and grant more access to his skin. The latter was not a problem as much as rules are considered. The former, however....

Xichen's hands move without conscious thought, already on their way to grasp at the person in front of him and he had to will them back down, close the trembling fingers onto themselves. It took more willpower than he'd admit. The action cleared his mind at just the right moment to feel the fresh stinging sensation of bite on his skin and the hint of coarse face hair on his neck. His breath halted on a hitch.

He waited few seconds before untying the blindfold. Perhaps he should have waited longer, be courteous and polite, and wait for confirmation that his turn was over. To hear permission. Damned be him but he could not wait much longer. Even the deepest wells of patience run out.

"A-Yao was first." His words were short, hurried and he fears to open his eyes even now without the restraint least he exposed the degree to which he has been undone. "Mingjue, my heart, you have a tell."

Meng Yao watched the two interact and had be overwhelmed with the desperate sight of Xichen, wanting to hold him as Nie Mingjue played and toyed.

Upon hearing the guess, he smiled rubbing Xichen’s knee, "you're very astute in your state," Meng Yao looked at Mingjue, "Mingjue left a beautiful mark on your skin, I wish you could see it"

Meng yao butterfly kissed the man refusing to open his eyes before leaning back and against Mingjue, feeling the strong arms against him as he looked up at him.

"Xichen is right you are easily identified," he teases reaches over with both hands to each individual and tightly grasps either hand.

"I think my little game worked in heating us up don't you think?" Meng Yao Smiled at both of them with a deadly pause lying on their gaze, "I wonder what A-Jue's punishment should be A-Huan, we could make him watch..."

Looking over to Xichen he settled their hands onto Xichen’s lap, brushing against his abdomen and staying stubbornly on top, "only in the beginning of course

Mingjue kept his features carefully schooled, not wanting to let Meng Yao know that being made to watch was hardly a punishment. With a small bow of his head, he acquiesced. "I will submit to whatever punishment you agree on." He hoped he had not gone too far as Meng Yao could quite easily turn things around to an unexpected outcome. 

"But first," he continued. "I have a question. What tell do you speak of A-Huan?" He had thought he had been very clever in his first turn with Meng Yao, though perhaps not so much with Xichen.

A series of gentle touches of lips descended upon him and although he doesn't have to Xichen's mind races to identify his lover. It's a shaky exhale that left his mouth as he opened his eyes to the sight of A-Yao reclining in Mingjue's arms, looking just as comfortable as if he was seated in the plushest seat in whole Koi Tower. In his mind he silently agrees - Mingjue's arms are truly where Xichen felt most comfortable too.

"Would that truly be punishment, however?" He asked knowingly looking to Mingjue. There was a feeling of wandering hands on his body, stroking his thighs and lower abdomen but staying far away from where he really needed them to touch.

At his older lover's question Xichen felt the unending depths of his love turn his gaze softer. It's almost stupid how very fond of the man the Gusu Jade was. And if love made him stupid, he must be the stupidest man in the Lands.

"There is only one man in this room whose kiss is both sweet and harsh, whose mouth brings both strokes with tongue and scratch on skin." He stated as he raised on his knees to lean over Meng Yao and reach towards Mingjue with his hands. They found their place on sides of the older man's face, touching lightly while steering his face closer to Xichen's gently. He moved his mouth then to press right above Mingjue's lips -a short sweet kiss. Then another one a bit to the right and another one to the left followed, and all other necessary until he kissed the strip of short hair entirely. "Only one among us leaves marks intended and unintended at once yet both so very cherished."

Meng Yao is glad the man in question can't see his face as he burrows his head in Lan Xichen as he leans over him.

"What an around about way to say that A-Huan, I must use that technique more in debates across the clans," he reaches up and separates them to kiss them both, "that punishment was a suggestion, I wouldn't spill it into your lips," Meng Yao kissed Mingjue again, this time moving to face him and deepen the kiss entirely.

Reaching over to Lan Xichen his hands finally held onto the needing heat, just holding and keeping contact so the older had some release.

"I think we should entertain this one. It's been staring at us through the entire ordeal A-Jue, you need to feel it,"

It did not surprise Mingjue that Xichen knew him well enough to know that watching them together would be far from a punishment. Especially with the promise of being allowed to join in later. What did give him pause was the response to his question. So much so that he blinked once or twice before smiling in rueful self-deprecation and closing his eyes. "Of course," he sighed with a small laugh. 

His eyes flicked to Xichen's skin to admire his mark on the pale skin then to Meng Yao's unblemished neck, musing silently that it needed a mark or two to peek out at the edge of ornate cream-colored robes. "So, what is my punishment then?" His patience for niceties and civil discussion were slowly slipping away. All too soon he might take matters into his own hands as he wanted when he was blindfolded and at their mercy.

A-Yao’s touch on his erection was both bliss and torture. Xichen’s hips snapped forward pushing into the loose circle of elegant fingers and he bit at his lip to keep the ungraceful whine, so very unlike him, wanting to spill from his lips. It was not enough. His hand hovered over Meng Yao’s but his eyes were still glued to Mingjue.

First things first.

A little treat, a little punishment, Xichen mused to himself as he looked upon the form of his lover, the rules of the game were plain and fair. Yet what he was about to propose could be viewed as anything but fair.

Moving their youngest lover slowly to the side and losing the teasing touch on his erection with great amount of patience, Xichen put his hands on Mingjue’s shoulders. Pressing forward he brought the older man down fully onto the bed until he loomed over the other, smiling.

“This is my treat,” he said as he brought the man’s hands up to the headboard. He pressed them in with one of his own while with the other he produced a talisman. A binding talisman. He held it up for the man to see, watching Mingjue’s reaction with hungry eyes. “This is your punishment.”

A simple talisman would not be able to hold his lover but there was more to Xichen’s punishment. He sank down to bring his lips to Mingjue’s side, nip gently at the earlobe there.

“Mingjue, I’m about to cut off your spiritual power temporarily. Say now if you wish me to stop.” Xichen spoke up moving to look into his lover’s eyes. This was what he has chosen for them tonight but if Mingjue wished to Xichen would forgo his plans.

"My, my, my A-Huan. What have you done to him?”

Meng Yao moved to the opposite side of Mingjue, gently holding him and checking the talisman with a flutter of kisses on it. 

He fished out the blindfold from around them in the sheets and tied it around Mingjue so it was loosely hanging from his neck, easy to move up and cover his eyes.

"My punishment is continuing the game, in a sense," Meng Yao rested his head gently on the eldest’s chest, looking at Xichen's hungry eyes.

"If he gets it right, he'll have my reward. If he gets it wrong..." Meng Yao smirked as he kissed the man’s chest before biting a mark in him, "I have an idea to what could be a punishment even you wouldn't enjoy A-Jue."

Meng Yao sat up and pulled Xichen in a deep kiss, both of them over Nie Mingjue as he watched them. He put on a show for him, using the kissing methods he'd learned from both of them. When he felt himself growing heavier under his robes, he pried his fingers away from Lan Xichen to pull up Nie Mingjue’s blindfold, covering his eyes from seeing anything else - sounds being the only thing for his pleasure.

With absolute trust born of deep love, Mingjue pliantly went along with Xichen's actions, allowing himself to be positioned as the other wished. The talisman and the little nips were both unexpected but not unwelcome; the latter more so than the former. It took only a moment of thought before he nodded his acquiescence to Xichen's plan. In this place, with these two, he was safe and could let go some of his hard-earned power and control. "Do not stop," he whispered quietly but with surety. 

So entranced was Mingjue by the sight of the pair kissing before him that he'd forgotten the blindfold and the continuation of the game. Their clever youngest lover was a force to be reckoned with at times and he could only count himself blessed by the heavens that Meng Yao worked with them rather than against them. Who knew what the young man could be capable of should he ever set his mind to it? 

In the darkness of the blindfold Mingjue could only listen and wait, schooling himself to patience while riding the edge of need and hunger that was ever present for his two lovers.

Meng Yao left long seconds between in inhale of breath as he devoured Xichen, tilted the others neck back when his hand returned.

After a while he leaned back to look at the patient man on the hour and laughed, "He can’t tell us apart on the lips, let’s see if he knows the difference between us down here..." He moves Lan Xichen’s hands onto A-Jue, letting them travel down to the flushed cock beneath them. 

Meng Yao held one of Mingjue's balls in his hand and waited for Xichen to do the same, "it's not going to be hard to tell us apart, is it Mingjue?"

Xichen responded into the kiss with fervor and need of a man starved. Their evening was just beginning but already he felt like it's been hours since they sat down on the bed and picked up this little game of Meng Yao's. Entertaining as it was Xichen was ready to leave it behind seconds ago, but now....

Now, he was curious to know in which other ways they could prolong it.

When his youngest lover grasped at his wrists and put them at Mingjue's lower abdomen a full body shiver ran through him. Xichen's robes were light but he felt hot under the layers, sweaty. The material stuck to his body. He should take them off, but he didn’t wish to move from where he was placed.

With a teasingly light press of his fingers Xichen let his hand stroke up and down the erect cock in front of him admiring the hardness, the girth of Mingjue in his full arousal. May his ancestors forgive him, but he wanted it in his hands, in his mouth, in his hole taking and pushing and filling Xichen out till he cannot breathe.

Leaning down he closed his fist at the root and swirled his tongue at the head before Xichen's lips move down to take as much of the hardness into his mouth as he'll fit.

Meng Yao kept his mouth shut by his lips kissing the top of Lan Xichen’s head, watching the pleasure on Nie Mingjue’s face

Under the touch Mingjue shuddered slightly. The loss of sight was more acute than he'd thought it would be, leaving his mind to fill in images to go with the torturous caresses and sounds. Who was doing what was little more than a guessing game though he thought he might feel the callouses of all the years of playing on Xichen's fingertips. Damn him if he could care to determine more than that with the exquisite wet heat of a talented mouth surrounding him. Meng Yao then? 

His toes flexed and hands, held tight in place, curled into fists. Hard quick breaths pushed out as he kept from bucking his hips up in wordless demand. "Am I to guess who it is then?" he asked breathlessly.

Meng Yao nudged Xichen to move to the side, holding him to remain in contact while playing with Nie Mingjue before he too wrapped his mouth around Nie Mingjue and filled his mouth full. 

He never said they had to be separate in their endeavors. 

Moving he restricted his expert tongue to confuse the flustered Mingjue, settling to a more jittering and sucking motion as he hollowed out his cheeks before going back to play his Mingjue’s balls.

It was after a long time Meng Yao pulled himself and Xichen away, teasing Mingjue to the extremes as they moved away. Standing them both up, he disrobed Xichen, letting the robes falls and he touched all that was his and Mingjue’s with a softness Xichen adored. He let Xichen do the same as they gave Mingjue some time.

"Now, you can guess."

Now that both their robes were but piles of clothing on the floor Xichen climbed back onto the bed to lay fully beside Mingjue, relishing in the press of skin against skin. A deep, worn sigh left his throat, his body yearned for touch just as much as he himself had finally finding its relief. His head on the older man’s chest Xichen lets his hands travel over the expanse of muscle. 

He caught a nipple between his fingers, rolling and pinching at the nub till it hardened. Xichen then moved to the other lavishing it with the same amount of love and attention. While his fingers stayed on Mingjue's chest Xichen's mouth moved over his lover's collarbones in series of love bites.

"Think careful Mingjue and you'll get to choose your next prize." Xichen spoke reaching up to capture the other's lips into another passionate kiss.

Through the haze of need and craving, Mingjue had nearly lost track of the game in play. To be at their combined mercy was a level of pleasure that could be found nowhere else.

Who had gone first? Who was second? He’d been too focused on pleasure to truly pick out details or note the difference in technique. He went with his first inclination. “A-Yao first, A-Huan second.”

Meng Yao uncontrollably laughed as he fell onto the bed next to the other two, leaning over the man’s leaking cock, lips close. "Wrong again Nie Mingjue. You are really terrible at this game, aren't you?”

He licked once, from tip to where the balls met, he licked long and hard, leaning back to shake his head discouragingly.

"What to do, with this situation. What to do...." He mumbled quietly, looking at Xichen kiss the body they both loved so much.

"Wanting so much pleasure, maybe we'll have you beg for it?"

He held onto Mingjue’s balls and lifted them roughly, "Stop you from coming undone? That's a punishment..." Meng Yao's list was endless, but he admitted to a few to tease Mingjue. "Or just use you as a thing we can fuck with until your all dried up?" The tone he said this was alarmingly playful.

Although A-Yao's words were harsh and crude Xichen could not mask the wave of arousal that washed over him. There was something incredibly intoxicating in the image of Mingjue, who usually was the one to take however he wished, to be taken advantage of for his lovers' pleasure. Xichen did not think the thought would take him over so fully but there was no stopping now that he let his mind run unbound. 

As lewd images flashed behind his closed eyes the Lan Jade moved to straddle Mingjue's body while facing the youngest among them. On his knees he pressed close to Meng Yao till he was almost sitting in the Nie leaders' lap over the stretched clever hand.

"Perhaps, we should give Mingjue one more chance to guess A-Yao?" He proposed despite his mind being empty of ways in which the game could continue. Almost empty.

Mingjue shuddered and strained against the hold on his wrists. Not out of protest but a dark eagerness to see Meng Yao's plans through. The feel of a hand on delicate bits kept his struggles minimal. "A-Yao," he managed though unable to get out the words that would express his keen desire to see the teasing suggestion through. 

Sliding through the heat of need came Xichen's voice, drawing his focus from the ideas Meng Yao brought into his mind's eye. "Another chance? And if I am wrong this time?" Each breath came hard as he imagined what could be the forfeit to pay in such a case.

Meng Yao knew anything wasn't a punishment for Nie Mingjue he was naming, the slowness and anticipation of something was for more intoxicating to him than most things. Xichen calmed him and for a moment he had to reset his thoughts, thinking of another little game. But that was easily sorted.

He helped himself to some oils and looked and Xichen to do the same, kissing him in greeting before slapping the others cheeks, "This requires preparation on our end, don't want things too rough for us, we are in charge after of Zewu-Jun.”

Meng Yao, laying Xichen down and making sure he was comfortable, stretched his hole open, feeling the puckered hole consumed his fingers as the need grew more and more from the other man. His free hand covered Xichen mouth in a hushed sign, they had to keep it to only noises if the desired effect was to happen once they were both ready.

As far as Xichen was considered they could forego the preparation, but he knew Meng Yao was right and he followed the younger's lead as he coats his fingers in the oil. A-Yao's hand is still over his mouth and he found it hard to breath. His mind was pleasure alone, running down his spine and limbs till his toes curl in the sheets of the bed.

Luckily, there was still enough thought in him to tug at Meng Yao's hips, to bring the younger man over his laying form and reach with coated fingers at his lover's rim. He teased the opening with light touch before he pushed his finger in.

A-Yao was a work of art each time, every time, always and Xichen slid the hand at his mouth to reach for the ivory skin at the other's wrist. He mouthed at the patch of skin with his lips gentle and caring. So lost in the other he becomes that for a second he forgot about the question posed by his second lover.

“You will not. Not in-” Xichen called out to their lover but had to press a hand over his mouth yet again to muffle the moan escaping from his throat, a long and drawn out one had he let it spill, before he had a chance to finish. He tried again. “Not in this, Mingjue.”

Mingjue waited in a sort of suspended state with only his hearing and sense of smell left to him. He was aware the pair were engaged in something, but all the focus could not determine what. He took Xichen's words to mean that he could not mistake them this time but beyond the answer was the sound of his lover's voice. He had known the other man since he stepped into his role as sect leader. He knew Xichen's voice as well as he knew Huaisang's. Though, admittedly, he'd never heard Huaisang's with particular tremor of meticulously controlled arousal. 

Shifting once more, he asked, "What are you two doing?" He did not expect an answer but his need and his rock-hard erection which was going unattended pushed him to ask foolish questions. "A-Yao? What preparations?"

Even in pleasure, Meng Yao could roll his eyes and the questions flooding out of Mingjue’s lips, so once he felt Xichen had loosened him comfortably, he climbed on top of Mingjue and kissed his noises silent.

"I know you have no self-control at this moment, but please hush or you'll ruin the surprise."

He stood himself and Xichen up, kissing with Mingjue still on his lips as he looked down at him, "All you have to do is identify who is who - you'll know when you can guess A-Jue."

Meng Yao offered to go first, being the more flexible of the two above, he held onto the strong arms of Xichen as he sat himself down on the leaking, begging, needy member of Nie Mingjue.

It took more than strength to withhold his moan, hiding himself under Mingjue’s noises as he wiggled and lowered himself deeper and deeper into the heavily set man. It was so good, and he felt he could write scripts upon scripts about how good he felt but all had to be silenced for the game, and for Xichen to know what to not do when it was his turn. 

Meng Yao, having been in this position before, knew when Mingjue was close and as he felt the rise, he pulled up back into Xichen’s body and steady himself in the pleasure that had just overwhelmed him. It took him a few quiet breaths before he nodded and Xichen, ready to support him.

Lowering himself onto Mingjue's cock Xichen squinted his eyes tightly shut concentrating. He sank down slowly, inch by painstaking inch as he took pleasure in being filled to his limits, biting at his lip to stop the sounds from leaving him feeling his composure crumbled to pieces. 

The theme of their night is patience but Xichen has lost all reserve of it with first push of cock inside him. He was only halfway through when he let his weight drag him all the way down and in one swift move Xichen was full. For a second he was blinded with pure pleasure and a low groan escaped from his lips. He was already so close to coming, so dammingly close. Xichen took a steadying breath. And another one. His muscles clenched over the length inside him and as he bit on the inside of his cheek Xichen started to move.

He set a slow pace for them, leisure and languid. His hips moved up until just the head of Mingjue’s cock remains in him, and he pushes himself down with a small roll of hips. A shudder ran through him. 

It was so good, so much yet not enough for there are elements of Mingjue he yearned for even then. His grunts in Xichen’s ear rhythmic and punched out. His hand on Xichen’s throat cutting out his air, closing over windpipe and bringing Xichen to very border of conscious. His body looming over Xichen eclipsing everything but his lovers and pleasure building between them.

He needed Mingjue’s touch on him.

Xichen pressed a hungry kiss onto Meng Yao’s lips either as a distraction or apology, he himself wasn’t sure. Swirling his tongue over his young lover’s Xichen reached back with his hand to rip the talisman holding Mingjue’s hands in place with a swift move.

A game. That was what Meng Yao had suggested oh so innocently. It had turned into a test of endurance and control and even submission to their wishes. And the answers to his questions did nothing to quell the tightness of need coiled within him. The talisman was well crafted, or he would have given up pretense of following along and apologized later for it. 

All that was left for him in the moment was to lay back and give himself over to their whims. If pressed he would not be able to say why he knew it was the smaller man working, him into a frenzy with the way he rode Mingjue's aching cock. Before he could decide to voice his guess, he was left bereft once more. 

But only for a moment before he felt Xichen take his turn. And that gave him a moment of worry. Certainly they wouldn't leave him like this? As soon as the thought flashed into being it slipped away just as quickly, his focus overtaken by the almost pleading way Xichen rode him. His fingers curled and he rocked his hips up. 

As he began to wonder that Xichen was taking longer than Meng Yao had, his hands were free, and he could move once more. The growl he gave voice to was nearly feral as the blindfold was ripped away and he was gathering Xichen in his arms to roll him beneath him.

Meng Yao had felt the apologetic nature of the kiss Xichen smothered him with, the seal of his lips parting in a smile as he saw Lan Xichen, Sect leader of a clan made famous for their rules and regulation, break the talisman.

Only for a few seconds he watched from above before lying on the bed, his own need weighing him down. He had wanted this outcome of course, but he'd expected his A-Huan to hold off a little while longer. No matter, he perched himself comfortable, watching the other two clamber and fuck without restraints, his hands moving hair out of both of their eyes.

The loss of control in Xichen was a treat to watch, but Nie Mingjue unleashed was overwhelming - like a possessed man he was pounding himself into Lan Xichen with the haste they both desperately had been looking for.

He enjoyed watching the other two interact so out of character due to his words, it made him feel powerful and a dark desire for more sparked underneath the roar or arousal. Meng Yao wondered if the others would fall under his innocent words again, he had unwound them to be feverishly compliant in this situation.

Clouded with desire Xichen’s actions were dictated by the desperate need for release but even he had no idea just what he had let loose by undoing the binds on Mingjue’s hands. 

The change of position was but a flash of movement to him. His ears perked up at the sound of growl coming from behind him, his skin alight where his lover grabbed at his hips and his world tilted forward until Xichen’s face is pressed into the sheets. With this new position Xichen has little chance to do anything but be swept away by the force that is Nie Mingjue. In truth, he did not wish to have choice currently anyhow.

“Mingjue- fuck!” The sounds of pleasure were falling freely from his lips, now that he no longer had to worry about holding them in. They wrenched themselves out punctuated by the slap of skin on skin – his lover’s ruthless thrusts resounding in the space around him. Pleasure ran through Xichen again and again as with each thrust he was pushed closer to the edge quickly nearing his orgasm. Absently he felt the fingers moving through his hair so gentle, so different than the treatment he was subjected to.

His hand shot out to grasp at the gentle fingers holding on tightly. “A-Yao, please…”

The gentle touch was such a contrast to the storm that filled his mind. It allowed him a fraction of control that kept him from being too rough. A hand curled around Xichen’s shoulder, holding him still for each hard and rapid thrust. He watched for Meng Yao from the corner of his eye if only to ensure he wouldn’t be made to stop before he felt Xichen climax. His hand slipped higher to close around that elegant throat with a measured grip. 

“Are you close?” Mingjue’s voice was low, rough. “Will you come on my cock as I fuck you?” A shift of angle allowed him deeper to reach that particular spot with his relentless pace.

His hands moved from head to neck, joining Mingjue as his laced one around Xichen, the softer grip but still dangerously so. Leaning over to kiss the side of Xichen's head, he savored the begging, "Fuck him A-Jue, he knows what he's done wrong, but his minds to full of need to even comprehend basic rules.”

His words were laced with fake malice, letting the silver drip and bleed into Xichen's ear. He wasn't needed to complete either of them in this moment, he'd watch - hand resting still around the neck.

Meng Yao looked at the two, pondering on his punishment. So used to being the deviant, the one breaking the rules – or twisting them to his ends – his mind was fogged with ideas he himself enjoyed. He could break them. They’d let him in this instance – the setting and timing was perfect. “You’ve both broke my rules,” he said quiet but loud enough as they began to climax, “You’ve both broke my heart.” Once Mingjue had let go of Xichen's neck Meng Yao’s grip tightened, eyes wandering between the two, “Both of you,” His hand holding his head reveals three talismans, “need restraint”.

The hands at his throat were a delightful vice tightening just right to cut off Xichen’s air, holding close to his skin until he felt movements of his throat working pressed into the long fingers, nails digging the column of his neck. His need was great. Cock hanging low and full and with each thrust the dense fog of arousal clouds his mind more. In his current state the words exchanged above were distant almost unheard. Still, he heard them.

Xichen’s heart panged with guilt. Perhaps he had been too uncaring in his pursuit, too selfish in his want and forgot to pay attention where it should be given. He was too focused on himself instead of remembering that his lovers’ enjoyment was what truly mattered.

He reaches back to grasp at the hand holding him still silently communicating an odd request. 

“Wait, wait- Mingjue wait, please,” left his mouth in a rush of breath. In the sudden standstill that followed, Xichen’s own pants were loud in his ears, but he needed them to think clearly. His heart was racing, his blood sang unrelentingly for the need of release but he chose to ignore it. Xichen dared not move least he found himself spilling on the erection inside him, and he knew that should Mingjue resume his pace it would be his undoing.

“A-Yao, are you dissatisfied being with us?” Looking up at Meng Yao, Xichen gazed into the other’s eyes searchingly. Bowed down in front of the young man a sense of nervousness ran down his spine. Xichen freed the fingers of one of his hands and let his thumb brush over the soft skin laid over his lover’s features. “Have we- have I been neglectful towards you?”

As Meng Yao began speaking, Mingjue turned his eyes to the smaller man though he did not pause. All there was in that moment was Xichen’s pleasure, his release. After all, Mingjue had plans for Meng Yao and his clever games. 

However, he found himself slowing to a stop at Xichen’s behest. It did not matter how far gone Mingjue might be, how keen his desire and need were, he would always respect the call for a stop. He dropped his head till it rested against Xichen’s back and he listened to his lover’s words with a growing frown. Immediately the inclination to reassure Xichen sprang to his tongue but he held his silence till he saw where Meng Yao was going with this.

"Neglectful is something you could never be Xichen, even now you chase after me instead your own need," Meng Yao nuzzled into the touch and leaned to kiss away the doubt, "Dissatisfaction with either of you in my sights is impossible.”

His hand slid underneath to Xichen’s leaking, desperate cock and he ran a singular line down. "Please," He kisses deeply into Xichen, hands reaching around to hold Nie Mingjue’s ass as it waited patiently, "Continue.”

Meng Yao’s words were reassuring but doubt clung firmly to Xichen’s heart. He closed his eyes focusing on dispersing them away. There would be time for that later once the three of them were laying with tangled limbs in the sheets, and his mind would be free of the lust haze so Xichen could breathe words of the younger man’s praise as well as leave marks of love on A-Yao’s skin with his lips. He’d wonder then if he was giving parts of himself equally, if in chasing what he desires Xichen was not overstepping onto his lovers’ wants.

For now, there was a hardness inside him along with Mingjue pressed snugly to his hips and a clever hand on his own cock, and Xichen wanted to be selfish. He needed to be selfish least the anticipation had him going mad.

He nodded at Meng Yao feeling the passion of his kiss still lighting up his senses.

A tension Mingjue wasn’t aware of dispersed at Meng Yao’s reassurance but the seeds had been planted. He pressed a kiss to Xichen’s nape then gave a little nip with his teeth. With greater care but no less demand Mingjue continued. Once more he curled his fingers around Xichen’s throat in a firm reminder that he was wanted, that he belonged, that Mingjue’s strength would always be there for him.

Meng Yao copied Mingjue's grip on Xichen on the eldest himself, not as tight but loosely as he stared into the one on top. He pressed harder when he felt both of them reaching, struggling and chasing their pleasures once more, encouraging them with actions rather than his words. He knew his tongue was sharp, so he was going to be quiet for the rest of the night. 

He nodded at Nie Mingjue, staring back at the passion burning through the eyes and let it wash over him, enjoying every moment. Both men looked so undone and beautiful, he couldn't stop staring.

With Mingjue's renewed thrusts pushing into him the skill of coherent thought was taken out of Xichen’s capabilities. 

He breathed out to the pace set by his lover, raised onto his hands and put his weight there. With added leverage he moved back to make the press within him reach that much further. To feel the strength of Mingjue’s pushes resonating through his bones as the man pushed into him again and again as Xichen’s composure was taken apart one thrust at a time. A-Yao’s hand moved over his erection, perfect in the way his fingers closed around Xichen’s cock. 

It didn’t take long before he was spilling into Meng Yao’s hand with a full-body shudder and a soundless cry falling from his lips.

Mingjue was at his end. He'd thought, foolishly, that he could hold back his release and start over with Meng Yao after a small break. The feel of Xichen's hole, stretched around his cock, fluttering and twitching with climax was more than he could withstand. After the teasing and the foreplay and the sensations heightened by a lack of sight, he followed his lover over the edge. 

His hands closed on Xichen's narrow hips and between one deep thrust and the next he felt the tightly coiled spring within him snap loose. "A-Huan," came on a low growl that rumbled from his throat. He pushed that little bit deeper, grinding against him, filling the other man as completely as he could manage as his cock twitched and jumped with the intensity of his release. 

It left him spent, breathless, and nearly boneless. Barely thinking of anything at all, he managed to move to the side before letting himself drop to the bed, an arm wrapped across Xichen's back.

Meng Yao wiped his hands on whatever material was left underneath them, wiping Xichen clean also with his tongue, he liked how unwound Xichen got around them - but seeing him clean and perfect was everything.

"You were beautiful A-Huan" After finishing cleaning, he focused on getting Lan Xichen into the bed.

Fussing over Nie Mingjue's lazy figure coming off his climax he moved him too under the sheets. "What am I to do," he mumbled before removing the blindfold, "Xichen broke the rules, and you didn't hesitate to follow his lead... blinded by lust"

Any attempts towards Meng Yao were gently pushed away, he'd had enough enjoyment out of the game and would delay the rewards for more creative endeavors. He wore a small smirk as he kissed each of them goodnight. Nie Mingjue was kissed on his eyelids which drooped heavy, a final seal on the lips to keep him quiet.

"You couldn't tame the beast inside you, I’ll have my fun with you another time,"

Meng Yao had purposefully left a gap for himself in between both, easily sliding under the covers to hold himself against the two bodies. His face turned to Lan Xichen, looking at the mixture of emotions - Pleasure and shame battling it at his quivering lips. Meng Yao smoothed them with his own, kissing the worry away but leaving a soft bite on Xichen’s lower lip, leaving the man’s remains on himself.

"I forgive you, for breaking the rules. Your punishment is your reward, but..." Meng Yao chuckled to himself, thinking over another idea he could bring out to play the next time, "Rest now, A-Huan."

Reaching over Meng Yao's form, where his hand was tangled with the roughed fingers of Mingjue, Xichen pulled the hand towards himself tightened the space around the three of them till there was but a hair of air between them. Meng Yao was still hard against the skin of his thigh.

He threw his leg above the narrow waist, felt the heat that built up throughout his and Mingjue's love session in his younger lover along the length of his hip. 

"A-Yao," he spoke with the little air that's still left in his lungs, "Should you desire anything, we are here to make sure you'll see it achieved."

His hands were still shaking slightly as he reached to the sharp cheekbones, brushing and stroking. Xichen stayed there marveling over the features of the man he loved fully and all the while he willed his hips, however tired and spent he might be, to undulate against Meng Yao's hardness. Xichen had reached his peak but he would not rest until all three of them were satisfied.

The eldest of the trio stirred himself from the relaxed state to stretch out behind Meng Yao, his lips finding the line of a shoulder to press soft kisses to. "Give me a moment or two," he said by way of agreement. "We would not let you remain neglected." The words Meng Yao had given voice to still echoed in Mingjue's mind, itching for closer inspection. That would be for another time.

For the present he shifted till he lay pressed in a long line against the smaller man, held gently by a hand curled around his waist. "What would you have of us?"

Their forms were ingulfing Meng Yao, their warmth covering him with protection and a desire, but they were both exhausted.

"I don't need to be satisfied, being with you two is enough - here," Meng Yao had rocked into the soft touches of Xichen, moving himself arched and easier to take. "If you want, you can but know I’m satisfied right now A-Huan and will drift off the happiest man alive"

Tensing backwards, he felt all of Nie Mingjue on him, the kisses so different and kind to the man’s exterior. Nie Mingjue was such a headstrong man, Meng Yao knew if he said anything negative or remotely so, he'd be stirred out of exhaustion. "If you want to do anything, I won't say no - but remember you are exhausted, as are you A-Huan," Meng Yao curled into the hold on his face, Nuzzling into the hand that held him oh so delicately.

"I'll let you know if I change my mind, I promise that,"

In following seconds Xichen spent on deciding what his next move should be he moved his gaze from the smooth features etched on ivory skin to Mingjue’s eyes. Xichen was conflicted. Tired or not the urge to see A-Yao undone raised heat at his core slow and sizzling so different to the frantic race towards his own orgasm, yet just as strong. The air was scarce in his lungs again.

There are thoughts clattering loudly against the sides of his skull, each one depraved and unbecoming to the title Xichen carried. He wished to give them voice, to be bold in his desires, to disregard propriety and speak them aloud for his lovers to hear. Instead he captured his lover’s mouth into a kiss pouring out all the passion and love, the yearning that pulled at his heart whenever Xichen was around his lovers.

“Use me then,” Xichen whispered against the freshly kissed lips. Letting Mingjue go he gently circled A-Yao’s wrist with his fingers and pulled the hand over his hip, against his backside, further down where he’s still stretched and full of Mingjue’s release. “I have done nothing tonight but derail your plans, stand in the way of your wants. I need not be at my best to provide to you, A-Yao. Should you want me that is.”

He does not possess agency over his lover’s body, nor does Xichen wish to have any. Whatever happens next is up to Meng Yao to decide.

Mingjue remained silent as he propped himself up on an elbow to better see the other two men. His pride had stung a bit when Meng Yao reminded him how tired he must be after the intense and energetic fucking he'd shared with Xichen. The instinct to rise to the challenge and ensure that he left Meng Yao in a limp and sated mess was strong. 

But he paused, worried about Xichen's state of mind. It wasn't out of character for their tender-hearted lover to think of others first. He felt things more deeply than either himself or Meng Yao. But Mingjue didn't think this was about guilt. Rather more about service Xichen felt he owed Meng Yao. However, he'd learned to still his tongue against responding to assumption he'd made and so he remained silent for a moment to see what the youngest of the trio would say.

"What I want is for you to be happy A-Huan, and you certainly were after A-Jue was done with you, let me feel that then."

Meng Yao knew he wouldn't be able to sleep with Xichen’s words on his mind, so he let his finger press around the stretched hole, teasing himself back on Mingjue with a rock against his spent cock.

Out of the three, being the most patient in the bedroom had its rewards but the stubbornness the others had to make him feel good was something he couldn't break, no matter the words nor actions he took.

Rolling his head back Nie Mingjue was above Meng Yao and he placed a heated kissed mixed with an apology for striking the taller ego and a mixture of thanks for not creating an argument. The two of them could easily argue over the best way to boil water but they knew it could upset Lan Xichen if they were not careful.

"You're beautiful," Meng Yao whispered it into Nie Mingjue’s lips, the confinement between both bodies making him breathless.

His hard front rocking against Lan Xichen was building and building, his squirms of joy making him press into Nie Mingjue’s lips harder and faster, wanting to feel both of them close.

The restraint he'd had on himself had been for a reason, but he forgot in his drunken state of lust.

Feeling the solid chest and cock of Xichen it didn't take long before Meng Yao spilled onto Xichen under the sheets, a moan fluttering out of his mouth and he broke his hold and came crashing back onto the pillows next to Xichen.


	11. punishment delivered in pleasure received

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Xichen broke the rules of their previous engagement Meng Yao decided that both his lovers needed a bit of disciplining.

Meng Yao had woken between the two, a punishment in mind and sense of mischief.He was loosely connected to both of his lovers, legs entangled and he felt two sects of arms around him.

This was going to be difficult. He thanked his petite frame and delicate touches as he slowly pulled his feet as if he was moving in his sleep. The other two moved around him easily enough, Nie Mingjue twisting and letting go to turn over in his sweet sleep.

Lan Xichen was still wrapped around Meng Yao and he stifled a laugh at the breathing of the other in front of him. Why did they all want punishment so bad? He placed a kiss on Xichen’s nose, then at the bottom of his chin which caused Xichen to stir. In this moment, Meng Yao wriggled out, allowing Lan Xichen to begin to cuddle Nie Mingjue.

Meng Yao found a collection of materials and tools he had hidden away from prying eyes, walking over to a seat beside the bed, wrapping himself in the nearest robe, Nie Mingjues, as he sat down to pull out objects.

A fleeting touch was all it took to rouse Xichen from his haze for it was not a matter of how strongly he felt it, but rather by whom it was delivered. This small press on his face was placed by his lover - his Meng Yao who was clever in all his caresses and swift with retracting them away. The lack of A-Yao's body heat has him shivering slightly. He moves into the space left unoccupied by the young man pressing himself to Mingjue's strong back.

Xichen's aware Meng Yao can probably tell he's no longer asleep but he makes no further indication to confirm his hunch. Instead he drapes himself over Mingjue's shoulders and watches with half-lidded eyes the graceful figure clad in too big robes of the Nie Sect Leader.

Despite his training in all things related to combat and war, Mingjue was surprisingly slow to wake at times. Most usually when the bed was soft and his lovers were close at hand after a night of play. So he had little desire to rouse and face the day. Instead he shifted away from the disturbance then back a bit to press into the warm body that was curled around him. There was no need to be on guard or wary and so he drifted in a light sleep, only very vaguely aware of movement in the room. If his attention was needed they both knew they could wake him. Until then .... he sighed contentedly and pulled his lover's arm closer around him.

Going between the eyes of Xichen and the boxe’s contents, Meng Yao found himself drawn to some binding ropes and rings to withhold the fruitful events he had in mind. Leaving the objects needed in the box he sat them at the edge of the bed, turning to look completely at Lan Xichen’s form, "Sorry for disturbing but i couldn't sleep with all these ideas running through my head," 

Seeing the two embrace he could stare at them for hours he sighed contentedly. His stomach twirled at the idea of him disturbing this peace, in enjoyment, and causing a further intense stimulation of pleasure. But he had to remain clear as so the others would agree.

"I don't want this punishment hanging over you heads, if you'll allow me to give it out to both of you," Meng Yao had leaned forward to rub at Nie Mingjues lower calf, knowing he was conscious enough to hear him.

In his musing on what Meng Yao could have in store for them Xichen gazed at the young man intently. It was an often occurrence that he had trouble discerning the motivations and designs hidden away in the other man's mind, so guarded and unpredictable their lover was. At times Xichen found himself wondering if Meng You trusted them to the same extent they trusted him. With their love, with their bodies, with their lives.

He reaches his hand over the splayed form of Mingjue to brush at the soft features on Meng Yao's face with subtle fingertips. He smooths them out along the length of strong eyebrows, down the line of elegant nose to land at the corner of his lover's mouth.

"What thoughts would that be A-Yao?"

The eldest of the triad opened his eyes just a slit, not yet waking fully but more cognizant than he'd been moments before. There was no need to stir or speak as Xichen had asked the only question of importance. His own acquiescence would be given or withheld once he knew what Meng Yao had planned. 

From his vantage he could not see what the box contained and he knew Meng Yao well enough that it would be a clever surprise. So he waited, relaxed and quiet.

"I'd say I understand you both on a rather intimate level," Meng Yao teased, "I know that one of you doesn't like to be left out and the other is impatient, not that that is a bad thing. I want to make your punishment something you won't be entirely comfortable about, but that is what a punishment is no?"

Meng Yao is soft with his words, looking at Xichen carefully, wondering if anything he'd said upset him, that was what he wanted to do least of all. "I'd tie you both down to work my punishment on you both,"

  
  


Xichen's eyes drop to the man sprawled on the bed searching his face with a hint of smile outlined on his lips. "Are we truly so easy to ascertain, Mingjue?"

His free hand cards through the tousled hair that gathered together to obscure Mingjue's face and Xichen leans down to place a brief kiss at the top of his lover's head. As he straightens to face Meng Yao fully his hand leaves Nie Sect's form and joins Xichen's other one in A-Yao's lap. 

There's a brief moment of stillness that settles over him as he sits straight and unmoving. It is but a moment, however, for in the next second he leans to the young man and shares with him a passionate kiss one that conveys his love and adoration, his trust and willingness to be lead down the road Meng Yao choses for them tonight.

"I submit to you A-Yao," Xichen speaks and the air of his words chills the freshly kissed lips placed only an inch away from his own."Do with me as you see fit."

Mingjue grunted in agreement. They were that easy to figure out when the observer was as talented as their lover was. Meng Yao noted details and traits and patterns as easily as spotting a tree in a meadow. 

He wanted to linger in a half waking state for a bit longer but it appeared they were doing this now. He waited till Xichen was settled near Meng Yao before he sat up and scrubbed a hand over his face. He took in a deep breath to clear the last of sleep from his mind and nodded. “And I as well. I submit myself for earned punishment.”

  
  


His hand around Nie Mingjue was quick to place a talismans of holding on his leg, almost not noticed by either of the men as he kneeled onto the bed, working on Xichen properly first. 

"Sit here," Meng Yao guided him to a place on the bed that was close to Nie Mingjue but not within touching distance, not that that mattered.

Knowing Xichen would be easier to keep bonded without struggling completely free, Meng Yao tightly tied Xichen's Arms and placed him under his legs that were raised enough for him to put his hands on the bed. Meng Yao used talismans on Xichen feet to keep him properly in place, the feet positioned so they were so close to Nie Mingjues side, he'd be frustrated.

Satisfied Lan Xichen was comfortable and secure, Meng Yao kissed him on the temple before moving towards Nie Mingjue, "You on the other hand get more than bindings," and a ring came out from the box in Meng Yao's hands, showing it to the other, "I'm going to make sure you can't move and place this on your cock as I take you slowly, is that alright?"

The position Meng Yao chose for him was not uncomfortable but it left Xichen no room for any movement. With his knees curled up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs and tied securely together in front of them Xichen could do nothing more but lean his head forward to rest his chin on naked skin and observe. It will never stop amazing him how readily Mingjue surrenders to the wishes of their young lover, how eager he is to put all his might away by the touch of A-Yao’s hand. Xichen admires the older man deeply for there is strength in being unmoved as well as in knowing when to give in. 

It is at moments like these when Xichen’s mind runs wild with thoughts of straddling Mingjue and riding him to his own contempt. He wonders if it’s something his lover would protest against.

A glint of light reflecting on a metal ring held in A-Yao’s fingers catches his eye attention and they open in surprise. Yet there’s desire inside them too, burning and unhidden, bared in the space he shares with his lovers and Xichen sucks in a sharp breath feeling the first strings of desire pull at his insides.

Mingjue had watched with growing interest as he positioned and secured Xichen as he'd wanted. He shifted a bit as Meng Yao worked and noticed the talisman on his leg. Any question he might have had was forgotten as he examined the object being offered up. Slowly his gaze moved to Xichen's briefly then Meng Yao's. 

He can see that Xichen understands what it is and its intended purpose. He couldn't help a little wicked smile at the Jade's reaction. Mingjue then gave Meng Yao his full attention. It was telling that he was carefully asking for permission at each step and such consideration and care allowed Mingjue to more easily submit. He lays back and gives a nod that it is alright for Meng Yao to proceed.

Meng Yao waited for the nod before moving his legs apart. The one set in place with the talisman acting as a guide as he spread Nie Mingjue's lower half, on the other side of the bed, just close enough Lan Xichen would feel the changes in the bed and be too constricted to do anything about it.

Smirking at Nie Mingjue, Meng Yao climbed on top of him, putting his weight on the others chest as he leaned to place the hands above like they should've stayed in their very first binding.

"And double check..." Meng Yao leaned so his cock was very close to Mingjue, he'd have to use only his head to crane to touch it, and they both knew it.

The arms were secure and Meng Yao moved back to Nie Mingjues face, kissing him well done. The kisses trailed down the body exposed to him, a direct line down as he got the ring out. He couldn't waste any more time as he woke Nie Mingjue up with arousing actions.

He washed the ring in oil, holding it at the tip and began sliding it on. 

"Any discomfort, tell me Nie Mingjue," he said as he wet his lips, "Even during the punishment. Tell me you want your golden core, so i know for definite,"

As Nie Mingjue began semi-erect, Meng Yao placed a testicle one at a time as he carefully held Nie Mingjue. He was nimble enough to do it on himself and Nie Mingjue size was exceptionally larger, but he managed.

"I think that's it, doesn't he look pretty Xichen?" Meng Yao looked over at Xichen, forgetting for a moment that he was tied up. 

He usually wasn't given this much control and seeing Xichen trying to hide his pout at not being as close as Meng Yao, it made him flush red.

Xichen nods in agreement for at this moment he believes it to be the only reaction he’s capable of giving. If it went unnoticed by both Meng Yao and Mingjue he cannot blame them. The image of his eldest lover bound and spread on the bed, immobile and left completely at A-Yao’s mercy…..It’s captivating. Mesmerizing.

Last night was but a pre-taste compared to what lies ahead of them and Xichen can’t help but feel both mournful and excited sitting off to the side. If there’s one thing he can tell for sure it’s the fact that he does not regret yesterday’s decision of breaking Meng Yao’s rules.

Midway through the process Mingjue had closed his eyes in order to center himself. This was more restraint than he'd ever given consent to in Xichen's or Meng Yao's company and it went against his instincts. Logically he knew that there was nothing to be concerned about. That did not quite the part of his mind that attempted to factor how long it would take for him to be free after expressing the need for release. More than that, he was sexually at Meng Yao's whim as well. He could only be more helpless if his sight and ability to speak were stifled as well.

"Oh," Meng Yao looked at Nie Mingjue, "I almost forgot,"

Meng Yao's hands procured a blindfold, wrapping it round Nie Mingjue's neck, being very careful not to catch any hairs, "If you need to be unbound, then I'll take your eyesight. Understand?" Meng Yao, having climbed over Nie Mingjues displayed chest, placed a deep kiss on Nie Mingjue's mouth - allowing the other control of this moment as he licked at the entrance of his lips.

It took him a moment to respond to the kiss as he wondered if he had not somehow inspired Meng Yao to produce the blindfold. He supposed the only reason he hadn't been gagged was that Meng Yao had plans for use of his mouth. 

The youngest of their triad was devious indeed. He'd hit on the perfect way to punish both of them. 

He kept his response to the kiss restrained and measured. For the moment, how little or how much he responded was still within his control and he intended to make Meng Yao work for what he wanted.

Not wanting to exclude Xichen, Meng Yao looked over at him lovingly before turning back to the matter at hand. Meng Yao looked at Nie Mingjue, his last act of restriction as he led them into a passionate kiss, controlling completely and not stopping. Tongue against tongue, bodies flushed together. Meng Yao grinded himself onto Nie Mingjues front, hands cupping Nie Mingjue's face.

Once he needed some air, instead of breaking, Meng Yao's kisses littered Nie Mingjue's body. His neck was bitten and red mark were brought upon the soft skin. He used no words, deciding none were needed in this game, lowering his body so his cock skimmed past Nie Mingjues, feeling a brush of coldness from the constrictor. 

This pushed him to lick around Nie Mingjues nipples, one by one he made them perk up as he sucked and nibbled around. Meng Yao's hands fell down the others body to rest on his hips, thumbs digging closer to the abdomen and pushing more and more pressure onto poor, defenceless Nie Mingjue.

Watching the hungry and unmistakable passion exchanged between his lovers Xichen knows that by now his face is a sheet of scarlet, reaching high into his cheeks and low over his open lips. He hurried to shut them least a sound of complaint was to fall from it. He did not wish to disturb the scene unfolding in front of him.

Xichen was not of the same broad build as Mingjue nor was he as slender and flexible as Meng Yao and so his current position left much to wish for in terms of mobility, but he managed with what he had. The longer his eyes remained on his lovers the stronger arousal he felt inside. His cock was trapped between lithe thighs raising slowly but shortly meeting the resistance of his own body.

He shifted then, tried to, as much as he could in the bound position Xichen was put in by A-Yao. It did nothing for his need to still gain in intensity.

There was little Mingjue could do but lay there and experience each touch, caress, kiss, and enticement. He sought to keep himself at ease as there was nothing he could do but accept what was being done. With the cleverly placed restraints, he could not reach for Meng Yao to return a touch or stroke pale skin. He could not lean in for a long lingering kiss. 

The only response he could offer was the hardening of his cock and his breath that came faster by slow degrees. He opened his eyes and glanced at Xichen to ensure he was still alright before turning his gaze to Meng Yao to watch was he was doing.

Meng Yao had reached just above his cock and repositioned himself, grabbing a pillow. He sat comfortably at the bottom of Nie Mingjue, in-between his long legs. The pillow was positioned under to raise Nie Mingjue's lower half, his hole easy to reach into with only his fingers, Meng Yao had decided not to degrade Nie Mingjue to the extreme. Frankly, it scared him.

The slick oil had been close and after applying Meng Yao raised the heavy balls of Nie Mingjue with one hand and the other pressed around the tight hole.

Mingjue let his eyes close once more as he felt the cool slick oil against sensitive skin. This had not been what he was expecting and he needed a moment to catch his breath so that he could find his control once more.

Nie Mingjue rarely let him this close without roughness, so Meng Yao was gentle. 

His touches were curious, the tight pressure slowly easing away as a finger delved inside, feeling the warmness from deep within.

His other hand cupped Nie Mingjue's balls, making them sit perfectly even with their restrictions. Being this close, Meng Yao's head was nestled in with the hardened cock and seeing the restraint sent a shiver of thrill down Meng Yao.

With no words again, Meng Yao licked around slowly, wanting to savour everything. The tightness. The hold. The desperate need starting to burn within Nie Mingjue.He began fondling, as his tongue licked and sucked at the tip sensitively. One finger became three as he progressed the stretching from behind, wanting to feel with his own fingers all of Nie Mingjue.

The setting he’s in is a familiar one. Xichen has once before been but a viewer of his lovers’ love making, he has removed himself from the heat and passion both men were capable of. Yet as much as the night in Gusu was his choice – out of respect for his Clan and the creed he holds himself to - tonight is fully out of his control. 

It should not make much difference to him. It does.

He yearns to reach out with his hands and scratch lightly at Mingjue’s chest, leave pink lengthy marks of made by his nails on the other’s skin. He craves to capture A-Yao’s mouth into a passionate kiss, join their tongues in a press so tight and fervent it will leave the young man gasping for air for minutes to pass. Xichen desires to be included. 

It takes him a second before he realizes it’s exactly as Meng Yao predicted and he gasps silently in amazement at his young lover’s foreseeing.

Mingjue shifted against his restraints, not really seeking freedom but restless with the anticipation. He could only guess how long he was to be at Meng Yao's mercy. Certainly he could always call an end to it but that seemed the coward's way out. It was a matter of personal pride that he could endure what was being done to him without begging. 

Unable to do anything more than moan, the elder man lay with his eyes closed and lost himself to the feeling of fingers and a talented mouth.

  
  


Meng Yao's technique was to keep both motions repetitive and slow, any form of restraint from Nie Mingjue made him slower, he was a patient man after all.

With his silent surrender, Meng Yao took in his whole length, ignoring his reflexes to stop when it got too much. He gagged for a moment before holding himself there, hollowing his cheeks and looking up to see Nie Mingjue's face.

His fingers had became more intruding, searching for a bundle of nerves that could accelerate a reaction, he began fucking him with his own soft moan on his lips. He hummed and whimpered, knowing it was what Nie Mingjue liked to hear

  
  


The elder man closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Meng Yao with his clever mouth and far too talented fingers was playing him like beloved instrument. He knew where and how to touch, all the little things that Mingjue liked and all the sounds that would drive him to the heights the quickest. 

And begging aside, there was nothing more he could do but submit to the other's whims and desires. Even the release of climax was beyond his own control. Behind his closed lids, tears pricked though they weren't born of sadness or distress. Rather a sort of catharsis, a cleansing of stress and emotion that had long been pent up. 

And it allowed him to sink into a headspace he'd never experienced where there few thoughts if any and his entire world was sensation found at Meng Yao's will. It was most complete submission Mingjue had ever experienced.

  
  


His next move was something Meng Yao himself was nervous to try, removing himself from around Nie Mingjue's cock he sat up to manoeuvre himself closer to where his fingers were. 

Meng Yao's hand went to his own cock, still hard from watching Nie Mingjue's body and he grazed the edges of the stretch hole, the pillow keeping Nie Mingjue readily available. 

But Meng Yao stayed out, not wanting to enter just yet, leaning over the others body he rubbed his stomach against Nie Mingjue's abandoned cock, feeling the restriction cool against hot skin.

Mingjue blinked up at him, eyes glassy. A tremor ran through his form at the stimulation to his all too sensitive shaft. He would explode if not for the circle of metal snuggled around him. He went so far as to try to push away from the contact. Dimly, along the edges of his mind, he worried that the band would never come off with as hard as he was, balls heavy with the need to climax. It had been snug at the beginning when he was still largely relaxed.

"One word is all I'm looking for, A-Jue" Meng Yao’s voice was quiet, not pressing but plain and straightforward.

He pushed himself into Nie Mingjues tightness and moaned, hands now holding the others cock, "One word and I'll give you the release you need,"

Testing the feeling of fucking Nie Mingjue was an interesting feeling for Meng Yao, finding it interesting and challenging simultaneously.

Despite keeping his lips closed as tightly as he can, for fear of disturbing the two men, Xichen’s breathing is loud and heavy in his own ears. He sits obediently by their side where A-Yao placed him what feels like ages ago watching and waiting, aching in mix of both pleasure and loss. Pleasure, for this display provided by his lovers’ is like a gift received from heavens itself. Loss, for as much as Xichen can spend hours watching the other two men be wrapped around each other, the push and pull that proves of their mutual attraction, he himself feels left out.

Shame is not a feeling that visits Lan Xichen often yet tonight it hits him with the strength of a falling tree. He himself is unsure of the source of the feeling. Does he feel shame for witnessing the love making of his lovers? Does he feel shame for wanting to be included while fully knowing the three of them are similarly entangled in each other already, and there is no reason for him to want for anything?

Xichen pushes the thoughts out of his mind. It is not the right time. He does not wish to ponder upon the issue in this moment. Certainly not with Mingjue and A-Yao both in the room looking like they’re a step away from losing their physical forms and blending into one seamless being.

His focus comes back to the truly important part of the evening and his eyes drink in with great hunger the languid pushes Meng Yao drives into their eldest lover.

It took a moment for Mingjue to register what Meng Yao had said and even then he wasn’t clear headed enough to fully comprehend. He shifted against the restraints and flexed his hands. Letting his eyes close again, he said simply “Please.”

Instantly rewarding him, Meng Yao hurried to find his own climax, having buried his desire under all the games and playing - he was as stretched thin of patience as the other. He leaned forward and rocked his body against Nie Mingjue, providing stimulation as he worked himself into Nie Mingjue. This sense of power washed over Meng Yao and for a moment he was blinded by it, greedily savouring every moment atop one of the most feared and strongest cultivators Nie Mingjue... And for him to be at his whim? He moaned at the feelings and increased in vigour.

Xichen’s mind fills more with his thoughts that which he himself cannot feel but knows too well to ignore, even if he lacks it in touch. He knows intimately the stretch of Meng Yao’s cock inside his hole, the heat and burn of it as the young man thrusts in and out his body, the intoxicating feeling of arousal - of pleasure in purest form - pushing out any other thoughts that may have been hiding away in his mind. He closes his eye and using the sounds surrounding his person Xichen can imagine he is the one being fucked. Yet he is not.

The frustration of having nothing, no one, touching him is eating away at Xichen as he tries and fails to find some kind of friction. His cock is fully hard now and stuck under his thighs. The feel of his own skin does nothing for Xichen, although at a place so tender and soft he only feels the ever growing maddening lust swallow him further, and the man tries to shift.

With his arms and legs bound together his movement is restricted but he pushes his back further out, curls his head inwards to achieve the smallest of changes. At first touch of cold sheets against his length Xichen whimpers – a sound easily covered by those made by Mingjue – and he’s glad his face is bowed. He does not wish his lovers to see him this desperate.

There was little left to the world but Meng Yao and the smooth slide of the hard cock within him. Each thrust into him nudged Mingjue closer to climax but it edged into the unfamiliar. The ability to release was beyond his control but still the pleasure built. His already hard breaths came with little whimpers. A sound that he would never imagine giving voice to. Never in his life had the warrior whimpered.

Nie Mingjue's whimper resulted in the spark of Meng Yao's climax, with some fast pushes he came inside Nie Mingjue - but he continued sliding in and out. One time his entire cock nearly came out before slamming back in, hitting new places with his extra slick.

“A-Yao!” he groaned out, hands closing into fists as he strained. “Please...” Words slipped back into whimpers and moans as he took all the smaller man gave him. He had long forgotten about Xichen watching them.

The whimpers were caught In Meng Yao’s lips, pulling out to reach on him, positioning himself lazily in Nie Mingjues body, sitting sideways to have one hand and his lips on the top half and one right at the latch holding everything Nie a Mingjue was wanting. "i love you," he looked at Nie Mingjues face before moving his head down to the bursting cock and flicking the latch off in a moment. He licked up to the tip, moving the balls up so he could take him in once again. He couldn't expect what was going to come out of this man but he wanted to taste his victory.

Only the clever restraints kept Mingjue in place. Though he tested them, muscles flexing with the effort. It felt as if a damn had fallen. Release, climax surging over him with an intensity that left him seeing spots. His orgasm made all the more powerful by the utter lack of control and the freedom it gave him to simply feel what was being done.

It’s a small blessing - the barely there drag of fabric over his sensitive erection. It’s all Xichen’s getting tonight yet it’s enough. His thrusts against the bed are sharp and haphazard, uncoordinated, as he strains against his binds to find any form of relief at the place where he needs it most. 

As his body chases his lovers in reaching completion Xichen’s mind is no less idle. Between flashes of memories of being fucked new thoughts appear, all spurred on by seeing Mingjue so fully undone in front of him. He wonders if he’d be ever allowed to be the one to fill his eldest lover so completely. Would Mingjue plead for him as well? Would the other man enjoy Xichen’s actions with as much abandon as he does under A-Yao’s hands? With last one thrust the Lan Sect Clan comes all over the sheets beneath.

He slumps onto himself chest heaving.

The seed burned Meng Yao, swallowing it as it spilled into his mouth, the corners of his mouth leaking. He sucked Nie Mingjue for a long second, cleaning him up as he looked over to see Lan Xichen. Meng yao made his way over to the other, letting Nie Mingjue come back to reality, and knelt in front of him. Lan Xichen was on him in seconds, lapping up the remains and with a kiss so passionate Meng Yao nearly fell over. He unbound both of them shortly after, neither of them capable of moving much from their positions due to exhaustion, Meng Yao included. He didn't say anything, as he sat in between them, hand on both of the men whom he loved with all of his heart and closed his eyes, "Thank you,"

Although exhausted Xichen surged into the kiss with all feeling that was restrained tonight by the bounds placed on him. It was sudden and short lived for the bone draining fatigue that has set within him did not let Xichen stay up much longer. He collapsed onto the bed hand clasped tightly around one of Meng Yao’s.

“Thank you, A-Yao.” He breathes out tugging slightly at the fingers so his lover would him and Mingjue in recline.

Mingjue shifted enough to ease the tension in limbs held in place for so long. He turned to watch his lovers though he was capable of little more. At least for the time being. He hoped that Xichen was well and that Meng Yao was content that his punishment had been sufficient

"Now you know not to break the rules?" Meng Yao spoke softly into Xichen’s ear looking down at the neglected spilled cock that had covered the sheets. rubbing a soothing hold onto Xichen's knee he leaned forward to place a lower abdomen kiss. Both men were spent, Meng Yao didn't need to observe hard, so he removed the sheets under them himself, cleaning Xichen in the process with hands separated from touching him with the cloth. If the punishment was to be taken as it was supposed to be - he would have no part in tonight except the one kiss he allowed. Meng Yao found another light sheet in case they needed it and covered Nie Mingjue's legs, removing the pillow from underneath him. 

"Rest Nie Mingjue, you can be rest assured i will look after our A-Huan. You were so patient," Meng Yao said to both of them, surprised he was in this instance entirely.

That was all Mingjue needed to hear. Reassured that his lovers were well and safe, he allowed himself to drift into sleep, worn from the intensity of their interlude.


	12. past, present and future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Qi Deviation is kept a secret within the Nie Sect. But what do you do if your lover's already know what's awaiting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the angst train starts and it does not stop in this one folks, so strap in and get your tissues - it's gonna get real bumpy over here

Míngjué watched as the last of his men fell back, begging for mercy and claiming defeat at the sect leader's sabre. He looked around, pinning each man who lingered on the edges of the training ground with a dark look. "Are all the men of this sect cowards?" he barked out, his fingers flexing on Bàxià 's grip. "Will none of you show that you are worthy of your places in this clan?"

………..

"How about an opponent from a different Sect, then?" Xīchén speaks up from the side as he stepped onto the grounds with Shuòyuè still sheathed. He looks around at the poor men of the Niè Sect all with cuts at their clothing and heavy bruises already forming on their skins. His gaze moves slowly to his lover wondering what brought the sudden increase in violence within Míngjué.

………..

Mèng Yáo bit his tongue, letting Lán Xīchén step into the angry gaze of Niè Míngjué. He instead helps the others up to their feet and sends them on their way - still remembering where the infirmary was from his time in the Unclean Realm. Mèng Yáo had seen a lot of the angrier sides of Niè Míngjué, this one was more of the extreme. For the first time, Jīn Guāngyáo and his silver-tongue weren't sure they could deescalate the situation. Maybe Lán Xīchén could.

………..

Slowly he turned to face Xīchén, his expression remaining as dark as before despite being faced by one of his two lovers. That Xīchén would step forward in such a way, as if he were acting like a buffer between he and his men irritated him and heightened the aggression that had him standing so tense. "Are you protecting them? From their own sect leader? Will you be there to protect them in the midst of battle?" From the corner of his eye he noted Mèng Yáo and if possible his scowl deepened. Was he to be treated as some child in the middle of a tantrum then?

………..

With his forehead furrowing the Lán Sect Leader took a lingering look at Míngjué, contemplated the darkened eyes and angry scowl on the man's face. The Niè Sect Leader was a man prone to anger yet it always came and went, like the tides of ocean. Unlike today, with the way Míngjué held himself tense and aggressive, menacing to anyone and anything around him Xīchén could tell this was no usual anger that has taken ahold of Niè Leader.

There was something far more fiercer influencing Xīchén’s lover at the moment.

As he inspects all of Míngjué’s form Xīchén’s eyes land on the other man’s hand and his painfully tight grip on Bàxià_ . _ Understanding dawning upon him the Lan Leader moves his sword to the side, away, tries to look as non- threatening as possible.

“Míngjué,” he starts in a calming, hushed voice in hopes he can bring a sense of serenity to his lover. His eyes flicker to Mèng Yáo’s in worry. “We are not in battle here, we are at home. You are home.”

………..

Looking over Mèng Yáo noticed the look Lán Xīchén gave him and also noticed the intense grip on Bàxià. Any last guards were rushed out as Niè Míngjué focused on Ā-Huàn.

He worried to interrupt, if his voice would cause a worse outcome. He could try to add to the calming reassurance Lán Xīchén was going for, but Niè Míngjué could take it as a mocking approach. He moved forwards, not stepping into their spaces but close enough he could intervene if the action was necessary.

………..

Míngjué shifted his stance so that he could watch each man with ease. Despite his anger he could tell when he was being pandered to. "I am not a child Zéwú-Jūn," he growled out as he squared his shoulders and flexed his fingers once more.

He was aware of Bàxià's pull at his qi though it had escaped his notice at first and slipped past his self-control. Now that he was emerging from the rage brought on by his family's curse, he found himself just as agitated by the manner in which his lovers were behaving. Like he was a dangerous beast to be cooed at and treated with caution and fear. The only saving grace was that he could put this off to a foul mood. What would they say if they knew the burdensome connection between Nie males and their spiritual weapons?

………..

“I know, Míngjué. I know.” Xīchén responds. He stands there for a few moments thinking what should he do next. Any words he will speak at the moment might be received incorrectly, any move he makes might agitate his lover still – for all the praise the Cultivating Clans sing of his diplomatic words and mindful actions Xīchén fears whatever he won’t do it will be the wrong move.

In the end he sighs, wills his shoulders to relax and with his most loving smile he turns to both his lovers this time. “Perhaps we should go inside? Have some tea and talk about the reason we arrived here in the first place.”

……….. 

Anything Mèng Yáo said would be twisted. If he agrees, Niè Míngjué will think they are teaming up on him. If he suggests Niè Míngjué chooses what they do, he'll be seen as surrendering. His mind raced to find something to say, as he watched Niè Míngjué breathe out his built up anger a little, he wondered if he had to do what Lán Xīchén could not and poke the bear. So he went against his reflexes to run and stepped forward, walking towards Niè Míngjué. If Niè Míngjué was to be annoyed at them, Lán Xīchén didn't deserve the wrath. He did. Another step and he broke the gaps between the three. Being fearful and overly cautious would make things worse, Mèng Yáo knew that. But he didn't know the outcome of being bold.

………..

It irked him to see that Xīchén was taking the rational path. To do as he suggested felt like a surrender on Míngjué 's part but to remain where he was, stubbornly refusing to allow the situation to diffuse was illogical. He let his eyes move between one man and the other, saying nothing for a long minute.

In between one moment and the next, his control slipped, the pull of the sabre spirit took that advantage and sent him surging forward in an attack aimed at the smaller of the two men. In his mind it was not Mèng Yáo, the clever and endearing youngest member of their triad, but instead an enemy to be struck down.

He gave voice to a battle cry as he swung Bàxià up to begin a downward stroke that would cleave the enemy in two.

………..

A fraction of a second is all Xīchén had to react.

Any other time he would have no inner quarrel in reaching for his sword but this is Míngjué - his lover and his friend, a third of his heart – and his hand hesitates as he reaches for his weapon. But he can’t not react, not when Ā-Yáo is faced unarmed with the raging storm that is Niè Míngjué influenced by his saber’s murderous spirit.

And so Xīchén moves.

Grabbing at the back of Mèng Yáo’s golden robes he pulls and uses the momentum to spin them, to place himself on Míngjué’s path. His fingers close around Lièbīng hoping the jade flute will be enough to withstand the force of the blow as he raises it above his head.

………..

Mèng Yáo has no chance to react to either of them, he's not as skillful a Cultivator or a strong a man to withstand either of what was to come towards him. He felt pathetic as he was pushed aside and fell to the floor. Part of him knew the strength Xīchén used was out of protection and to get him out of Bàxià ‘s swing.

His body smacked into armor abandoned as Niè Míngjué had battered his way through the guards like nothing. Mèng Yáo felt the same. He would've been nothing if Xīchén hadn't done anything.

………..

Through the haze of anger, Míngjué realized his strike was blocked. He shifted his attention to the other man who stood in opposition to him. The growl of rage began but faded as he became fully aware again.

He looked Xīchén in the eyes, then searched for Mèng Yáo. What had he done? He staggered back a full two steps. Bàxià fell to the dirt of the training yard. From here he could not tell if there was blood and he was too afraid to move close enough to see.

What had he done?

………..

Sparing Míngjué but a glance, to check that the other man has shaken off whatever effect had a hold of him, Xīchén rushed to Mèng Yáo’s side. He realized now that in his haste to protect the younger man his push was too much on the strong side. He fears what damage had he brought upon his lover.

“Ā-Yáo, are you hurt?” He asks hastily kneeling at Mèng Yáo’s side, already gathering his spiritual energy at the tips of his fingers to lessen the pain his lover might be feeling.

………..

He pulled away from Lán Xīchén, nimbly over the armor he had gained minor wounds from. His face had went face first into the ground, he could feel some abrasions on lips as he remembered the cool metal moments ago.

Mèng Yáo shook his head, in answer to Lán Xīchén, and looked over to Bàxià lying on the ground. Mèng Yáo wasn't weak, he was durable. He stood on a shaky leg and fixed his hat, hair and composure. Mèng Yáo held his head high, ignoring the pain from under his robes as he felt something warm run underneath them.

"Ā-Jué, Ā-Huàn," His voice is slow, "I'm fine," His concern was directed at Niè Míngjué, not in the caring way Lán Xīchén was directing towards him. He was frustrated the thought of a fight breaking out, and Lán Xīchén had now became involved. " Niè Míngjué, I don't hold this against you,"

After everything, he wanted Niè Míngjué to know he was ok, he wouldn't let the eldest beat himself over it. Niè Míngjué was too critical to be left in the dark. However, Mèng Yáo looked down.

………..

Though it appeared Mèng Yáo was not critically injured, Míngjué still could not move from the where he stood. Too clear in his mind was the knowledge that he had fully intended on cleaving the other man in half. And it left a foul taste in his mouth.

How was he going to explain this? Even if he told them the truth, which he had no intention of doing, would that be an acceptable reasoning for his actions? How could he face either of them again?

A thought sent Bàxià back to its scabbard; he dare not lay a hand to it yet. With a tormented "I'm sorry," he strode away, leaving the pair behind him. They would see to Mèng Yáo's injuries then leave. It would be for the best. He was not to be trusted.

At the doors to his rooms, he left instructions that he was not to be disturbed except for the most dire of emergencies. His expression and reputation were enough to ensure he would be obeyed.

………..

Having Mèng Yáo’s gaze move through him as if Xīchén did not stand beside his lover, and the way in which he removed himself from Xichen’s proximity, had stung. He couldn’t help but feel like in stepping forward, between Ā-Yáo and Míngjué, he had made a mistake. He hadn’t. Xīchén’s first instinct will always be to protect those he loves. Whether they would be capable of defending themselves or not, whether they were at fault or not.

He’s broken out of his pondering by the guilt stricken voice of Niè Leader behind him. Xīchén turns, still kneeling in the dirt of Unclean Realm’s training grounds, as he tries to call out to Míngjué and chase after his retreating figure but the man is remarkably fast when he wants to.

Everything about what transpired seconds ago just feels wrong.

Xīchén wishes to find Míngjué, to console and comfort, but there are other worries just as important on his mind. He raises his hands, lets them hover on sides of Mèng Yáo’s body.

“Please let me check for any injury, Ā-Yáo,” he pleads knowing fully well that if any harm came to the young man it’s on Xīchén alone. The guilt he feels at the prospect forbids him from meeting Mèng Yáo’s eyes. “If for no other reason but peace of my mind.”

………..

Hearing the apologetic words Mèng Yáo parted his lips to speak but as Niè Míngjué retreated, Lán Xīchén was in front of him. He cursed himself. His hand held onto Lán Xīchén 's and he looked up at the concerned man.

"I'm fine, please, Niè Míngjué shouldn't be alone in this," Mèng Yáo pleaded. He wanted Lán Xīchén to not be concerned on him, so placed their hands onto his chest, nodding, "I'm fine. _ Please _"

With or without Xīchén’s answer, he began hurriedly running to follow Niè Míngjué. The three of them had to settle this. The three of them.

………..

Silence and solitude. A moment to breathe and find acceptance in what his actions had wrought. He did not know, yet, how it would be explained publically when the triad was dissolved. The vows between sworn brothers was not lightly set aside. But it was the only safe path before them all.

He was not yet at the point of full qi deviation. Had he been so far gone things would be so much more worse than some battered disciples and Mèng Yáo nearly ... No. He could not allow himself to think of that again.

He needed to find calm and control once again. He needed to find peace in solitude as he was meant to. When he met his end, the curse would die with him. Huáisāng had no desire to take up the sabre with any level of devotion and should then be safe.

It was for the best.

………..

Mèng Yáo is of course, as always, right and Xīchén chastises himself silently for neglecting his elder lover. Yet the two men are equally important in his heart and, no matter how he tries to rationalize it in his head, his worry for Ā-Yáo’s wellbeing shouldn’t be brushed off to the side. For now he needs to trust in his young lover. In his words that he truly did not sustain any injury, only then is Xīchén able to raise from his knees and follow both his lovers.

………..

With Lán Xīchén following him, he hurried faster as they went to his room. Rubbing a thumb Lán Xīchén's hand he was uncaring of anyone seeing them. He only stopped for guards telling them that their leader was not to be interrupted.

Jīn Guāngyáo straightened up and stared daggers into their eyes, "Dire consequences will fall onto whoever does not let us through that door. I may certainly not be able to take down the strong guards of the Niè Sect physically but mentally I can _ bleed you dry _," the hiss of his words struck venom into the guards as they broke apart to let them through.

Mèng Yáo didn't look back at them as he opened the door and searched for Niè Míngjué, "Ā-Jué?"

………..

The sound of Mèng Yáo’s voice outside his door brought Míngjué attention away from the meditation he was attempting. He waited to see if his guards would fall before Mèng Yáo’s determination or if their loyalty to their sect leader would prove more formidable.

He wasn't surprised at the outcome. When he was determined, little could stop the other man.

He said nothing in response as he watched them enter his rooms. Seated in the center area at the low table, he made no effort to hide. Perhaps it would be better this way? A final goodbye to severe the ties?

………..

As he steps through the doors to Míngjué’s room Xīchén can feel his heart squeeze at the lonesome sight his lover makes. He pushes further into the room, for once uncaring of etiquette manners. He sits to the side of Míngjué at one of the short ends of the low table.

It’s an instinct by now to reach out and card his fingers through the dark strands, but just before he makes contact Xīchén stops himself. His advances, his comfort might not be wanted and so he lets the hand stay in the air. An inch away from their destination.

“Why did you run away from us?” The question slips out from his lips although he did not wish for it to, but now that they’re between the three of them he does not regret giving them voice. “We are your lovers, Míngjué, your parts. We can manage all of this together.”

………..

Niè Míngjué was quiet. Mèng Yáo was used to the man’s silence but the thoughts radiating from the man were overwhelming. Mèng Yáo sits opposite Xīchén, at Niè Míngjué‘s other side. He kneels to the closest side to Niè Míngjué, not wanting to show any fear or hesitation for the other man.

"Only if we talk. Would you rather split our brotherhood or make it stronger? Communication is the strongest healer," Mèng Yáo wipes the blood off his mouth, forgetting to on the rush over to Niè Míngjué. His smile was sincere, small but there - just as they were for Niè Míngjué

………..

That Xīchén refrained from touching him; that Mèng Yáo sat there wiping away blood ... he was more certain than before that this was the right path. He looked at neither of them, his jaw set in stubborn determination.

"It would be best, for everyone, were you both to leave. Explanations can be made later in whatever manner will satisfy all." Or not. He could not care less what the bulk of the cultivation world thought. In his own estimation, he was following the just and forthright path. But for Xīchén’s unparalleled reflexes, Mèng Yáo would be dead and with that taste of blood, it would not have stopped there.

"It would be the safest choice you each could make."

………..

“And you have the right to decide that on all our behalves?” Xīchén asks voice laced with icy shards. For the first time in a long while he feels a touch of frost-like anger rime the edges of his vision. He closes his eyes then lets the gust of cold hit his form and move on. Away. Forgotten. Never to return.

Deciding to make the first move here Xīchén‘s fingers sink into the inky strands of his lover’s hair, yet they do not stop there. He moves them expertly through the black sea until they find the back of Míngjué’s neck. Tension is so tightly coiled under his lovers skin it feels like it’s ready to burst through the man’s skin, and Xīchén digs his tips lightly into the muscle there. He strokes at the skin there hoping to bring the smallest of relief to the Niè Leader.

With his free hand he reaches for the clenched fist sitting on his lover’s knee. He works on it until their fingers are intertwined and with his strongest voice he speaks.

“I’ve known you for a longest time, Niè Míngjué. Explanations are not what you deal in.” His eyes are filled with love and he hopes it’s visible to Míngjué. There is no forgiveness in them for Xīchén doesn’t believe it was needed in the first place, but he puts in care and worry, admiration and trust to the very edges of his capacity. “As it stands, I believe they would be unnecessary too”

………..

"The safest choice does not mean the right choice. If we were all to follow the route we would all be in different places," Mèng Yáo took a deep breath before exhaling looking between the two, "I would not be here, we would have not won the Sunshot Campaign and defeated the Wēn Clan. Would you have preferred the safer option?" Mèng Yáo asked rhetorically.

"The choices to be here. With you. Are the right choice for us. No one decides that for us. No matter your view on what is good and what is not." Mèng Yáo placed a hand on Niè Míngjué’s other knee, resting it there for reassurance, "Safe choices aren't always right," he repeated

………..

Míngjué sighed as tension melted out of him. His determination was the only thing holding back the guilt and self-recrimination and shame. He closed his eyes and dropped his head. In a voice barely above a whisper, he said "Xīchén, I nearly killed him." He could not look at Mèng Yáo, say his name. He was not worthy to do so.

Neither of them understood the depth of the problem that was before them. What if next time he could not be stopped? The best case scenario would be that Míngjué was the only casualty. If he took others with him .... "You don't understand the danger." Could they not just let him go and save themselves the risk and heartache?

………..

It was then when Xīchén’s need of closeness won him over and he moved to Míngjué’s side until they were touching from knee to shoulder. He moved his head to rest on the crown of Míngjué’s still bowed one. “I understand better than you think.”

The topic of Qi Deviation is one of the, if not the, most securely kept secret of the Niè Sect but in a place like Gūsū no knowledge was uncovered if only one knew how to look. Xīchén not only knew how to but also where to look for it. Ever since his heart started beating in rhythm of Niè Míngjué’s one he has spent all his free time, however little of it he had, in the forbidden part of Gūsū Library to research the subject and ways of neutralizing its effects on the host.

He did not share the extent of his knowledge with his lovers for he did not think it was his place to expose Míngjué’s family history. Ideally it would come from the Niè Sect Leader himself, but after today’s events Xīchén believes the choice was taken out from either of their hands.

Xīchén places a kiss in a place where his forehead rested a second ago. He ducks down to capture Míngjué’s gaze and only once he’s certain he has it he speaks up again. “I know what awaits you in the future. I know.”

………..

Niè Míngjué would be overloaded if Mèng Yáo moved forward with Lán Xīchén so he receded so he could clearly see both of them and watched Lán Xīchén's lips explain his understand.

Mèng Yáo also had suspicions of Qi Deviation in the Niè Sect since he was around the rumors and mutterings of the guards and servants that witnessed all sides to the man. It had been semi-confirmed when he'd nearly gotten the blow from Bàxià, the rage making Niè Míngjué unrecognizable. It was confirmed with Lán Xīchén's careful wording.

Mèng Yáo liked to keep half-truths until he had the evidence he needed to prove his point, he would let Niè Míngjué explain to him the story before he jumped to offer help.

"Ā-Huàn isn't the only one," his voice was quiet, "I'm sorry to have not brought it up,"

………..

The slow relaxation that had been working its way through his mind halted as an empty pit formed in his core. The horror shone in his eyes as he looked from one then the other.

They knew? Had they known this whole time?

………..

Xīchén knew he made the wrong decision the moment Míngjué froze up under his touch. He had to say it however - if the three of them did not speak of the issue it was only going to bring them more pain and worry later on. That much was obvious to everyone. Save to, it seems, Niè Míngjué.

With ever gentle touches the Lán Leader grabs at his lover’s face. His touch is a barely there press of fingers, a smooth slide of thumb over the tanned skin on Míngjué’s cheekbone, a cursory swipe at hair obscuring his lover’s face. “Míngjué, we are your lovers, are we not? We want to make sure we can be with you now, no matter the things that lay ahead of us.”

Xīchén refuses to move away from the Niè Leader wanting the constant of his touch to be an assurance to words he speaks. He would enclose Míngjué within his arms but in this moment it’s more important to Xīchén that his lover can see his eyes and know that each word he means with his whole soul.

………..

The hopeful light had drained out of Niè Míngjué and Mèng Yáo was determined to lead it back towards him.

"Ā-Jué. You don't need to talk. Just listen," Mèng Yáo nodded, "Yes we are here for you,"

"You are our eldest brother. We look up to you. I have ever since you made me feel like I was worth something again. I should have came to you sooner about your Qi Deviation. Ā-Huàn too, but we are here now talking about it. Let me ask this; Would you have spoken to us about it? We are blood brothers, we have a bond and you haven't brought this onto us until the consequences have been severe enough you want to drop it all and shut yourself out?"

Mèng Yáo kept his voice calm but pressing. He wanted Niè Míngjué to listen but know it wasn't with malicious intent. "I can answer for you, you would've taken this to your grave. Leaving your brother to explain to us your Deviation. You are the great and the just! You know that isn't right! But we aren't holding you to that. You take this in a black and white stance when in reality it's the cool grey of a trusting relationship. You need to forgive yourself, you know yourself you weren't in complete control."

………..

As was so often the case, Xīchén was able to instill some degree of calm with both tone of voice and touch. It had always been the case, even in their youth. But it was more than the tone or gentle hands, it was the words that were being spoken. As it became clear, Míngjué 's eyes moved to meet Xīchén’s.

Then Mèng Yáo continued after Xīchén fell silent, and his jaw clenched. He could not deny the truth of the younger man's words, even wrapped up in calming tones as they were. The hands resting on his legs curled into fists as Mèng Yáo and Xīchén spoke. One took a quiet approach and the other a more direct one. His breath came faster as he struggled to keep himself calm under what he perceived as an onslaught.

“You knew?” He spoke in a tightly restrained voice. “You both knew?” He saw it for the ridiculous question it was as soon as it left his lips. Clearly they both knew of his family's curse. That did not negate what had happened today. He pinned Mèng Yáo with an unrelenting stare. "And if Xīchén had been a breath slower? Or if it hadn't been enough to allow me to regain control? That day will come Ā-Yáo. One day it will come to be that it won't matter who stands before me. When the blade's spirit does it worst and I murder my sworn brothers, my beloveds, will the world simply shrug and say that was the way of things? That it was excusable because he didn't have complete control?"

………..

Xīchén’s heart clenches in pain at Míngjué’s words for there is no denying the truth of them, of possibility, of almost certainty with no chance of avoidance. But that is exactly why the Lan Leaders days have been filled with dusty pages and stray music notes.

“What could have happened today is nothing to concern yourself with any longer. I was here, I stopped your blade – that’s the only important part. As to the future: it’s vast and pliable, not set in stone. Just because your destination might be determined at the start it doesn’t mean you cannot choose how to shape your journey.” Xīchén assured. His hands are on the move again mindful not to restrict yet in constant contact, as he slides them both to the tight fists on Míngjué’s knee. He does not coax his way in between his lover’s fingers. He simply covers them with both his hands knowing that when Míngjué decides to he will allow Xīchén in.

“I have a question for you, Míngjué. Having the knowledge of our awareness to your condition, would you still send us away to suffer alone? Away from the man we love dearly but might lose any day?” The words are tight in his throat, weak and quiet, for Xīchén cannot think upon the scenario long without feeling pain so immense it takes away his voice and scatters dust into his eyes. Even now he feels the sting behind his eyelids. He drops his face towards the ground, squeezes his eyes shut to chase the lingering sorrow away. His hands around Míngjué’s fist tremble as he fights with unwanted visions.

………..

"Do you think we think that little of you?" Mèng Yáo’s words were as sharp as the stare stabbing him.

Mèng Yáo's brows furrowed, not in anger but a frustration towards Niè Míngjué's sense of them. Niè Míngjué was just a part of Mèng Yáo’s life as Lán Xīchén was. He couldn't think of one without the other. It wasn't right. Imbalance. Niè Míngjué acted as if they were humoring his condition, waiting it out until the dark night arrives and moving on.

They understood the risk, the hurt they all cause one another. One couldn't be without the other, their marks left onto each other's souls were too profound to discard like this.

His hands open up to rest on the table, there for support when Niè Míngjué needed the extra pair.

………..

Míngjué 's silence stretched on for a full minute as he wrapped his mind around their words, trying to see it from their point of view. Each of them were responsible for a great many people. He and Xīchén had been raised to meet the responsibility that would be theirs. Mèng Yáo had overcome trials that would have doomed a weaker man to reach the position of sect leader. All of them knew what it meant to be responsible for so many lives. Decisions and sacrifices had to be made at any given moment.

In his heart, he believed the right thing to do was keep those he cared about safe. That meant removing them from potentially dangerous situations. But as much as it shamed him, he did not want to lose either of them. He recognized that he was stronger and happier in the embrace of their love. Once he admitted as much to himself, he heard the pain in Xīchén’s voice and the irritation in Mèng Yáo’s; a mask for the younger man's worry and concern.

He would be damned by the heavens for being so weak but there really wasn't any other choice.

He placed one hand in Mèng Yáo’s open one while wrapping an arm around Xīchén to hold him in a secure embrace. "I cannot ... will not ... give either of you up." Though he cursed himself for being so shameless and greedy that he would place them at such a risk. That would be his own burden to bear.

………..

Relief and happiness rushed suddenly through Xīchén like a fresh spring cracking through surface of solid stone bringing with it joy and vitality, a sense of rejuvenation that filled the Lan Leader to his very core. It washed over him in small rivets wiping away at worry and soothing the stinging at his eyes.

The strong arm around him provides security, certainty and he puts his weight into it, feeling the warmth of his lover. Yet as he looks at Míngjué’s face Xīchén can see that doubt lingers in the Niè Leaders mind. Reaching up with his hand he smooths away the deep frown setting over Míngjué’s forehead with the pad of his thumb, to next let it drop to the man’s chin.

“Why do I get a sense that you are still troubled, even with the choice you’ve made?”

………..

As Niè Míngjué held onto Mèng Yáo, a tear fell down his face. He didn't feel the tear grow in his eyes but once the words of hope were uttered out from Niè Míngjué - he couldn't help but smile as the tears began falling.

"Every choice is a difficult one when we are all involved," Mèng Yáo looked down at the table, the chips of Bàxià making him smile wilder.

"Niè Míngjué will still feel bad for his choice, but he knows it is the right one. Just as you will feel bad for causing injury to me via your protection instincts. It was the right choice, the outcome is circumstantial. Just as me," Mèng Yáo trails from the cuts of Bàxià on the table to his inner robes.

They are sticky and he'd ignored the pain due to the adrenaline of the situation. It was now hard to breath and he felt a bruise on his chest. "Just as me," Mèng Yáo looked at Lán Xīchén with an apologetic smile, "I lied about being hurt, it was the right choice to be here now together and understanding."

………..

As Míngjué drew a breath to answer Xīchén, Mèng Yáo began speaking and words fled. He disengaged from Xīchén carefully and moved to Mèng Yáo 's side, hasty fingers working at the heavy robes that were so favored by the Jin sect.

"If you truly concealed your injuries in favor of convincing me to remain in the triad, I will be truly enraged." He voice was a low rumble that carried the weight of a vow with it. Desperately he looked to Xīchén for help. He knew more of the healing arts than Míngjué did.

As he tried to see the damage, his mind was a whirlwind of recriminations and shame. Over and over a single question beat at him. "What have I done?"

………..

It’s as if the surrounding around Xīchén suddenly slowed down. He watches with widening eyes the ugly gash on Mèng Yáo’s skin finally exposed from beneath the golden robes with terror and guilt, and this time they don’t leave Xīchén’s person. He should have known better than to let Ā-Yáo’s assurance on lack of damage be accepted without making sure if the young man was lying to him, without checking himself for injuries on ivory skin. Xīchén should have known.

He gathers his spiritual energy on inside of his palm. A thin layer of gold appears there that should cleanse the wound, at worst, and perhaps even stop the bleeding. Although his Clan deals in healing and medication Xīchén himself is no medic, but he knows a few useful tricks.

Rushing over to Mèng Yáo’s side he quickly inspects the wound only to see it’s already clotting in places, the whole of his lover's side caked in dried blood. Xīchén says nothing as he rushes inside the room to find a small water basin and cloth sitting beside it. With one hand still holding the energy he cleans what he can from Mèng Yáo’s skin and hastily presses his palm over the cut.

Throughout the whole situation he doesn’t utter a word.

………..

"I've had worse training with you both, worse from my own Hènshēng..." mumbling he trailed off, letting Lán Xīchén fuss over him as Niè Míngjué opened his robes.

He took the outer layers off so it was easy for Lán Xīchén to clean him up - not wanting to cause any difficulty. Looking at Niè Míngjué his fingers trailed down his cheekbone as he chimed, "It worked,"

Mèng Yáo had burned out his feeling of jealousy for the both of their strength when he realized his abilities in other regions, long ago. Today had been a moment of weakness on his part, he let it get to him. Now, his mind was clearer and what he wanted was the two to be with him for as long as they had each other. The injury would fade, passion would only burn brighter.

………..

Míngjué watched in anxious worry as Xīchén did what he could to help Mèng Yáo. At first it sounded as if Mèng Yáo was brushing off the injury as nothing serious and not worthy of worry. Which the elder man was already gathering a counter argument for.

Then he went still and his eyes lifted from the injured area to look first at Xīchén then to move slowly to Mèng Yáo's face. "It worked? Is that what you just said?" When he'd given the warning it hadn't been with the full conviction that Mèng Yáo would do such a thing. He counted on the other's sense of self-preservation and avoidance of risk to keep him safe. While not helpless, Mèng Yáo was after all a cultivator of some power, he wasn't as strong as many who would oppose him. Míngjué had long since come to see that Mèng Yáo employed cunning and cleverness with as much finesse as the most talented blade master.

The confession sent a degree of tension through Míngjué 's body that he worried he might snap like an over-wound spring, that greatly did he struggle to control his temper. Going so far as to move his hands from Mèng Yáo's body lest he be tempted to shake the smaller man till his teeth rattled while Míngjué demanded by what right did Meng Yao take such chances with his own life. Bàxià, seeming to sense it's master's anger, rattled within the stand with inhuman delight.

"Xīchén, I can't ...." He stood and moved to another alcove of the room, away from Mèng Yáo and away from Bàxià.

………..

Bowed over his lover’s hurt form Xīchén was certain he was mishearing the words falling from Mèng Yáo’s lips. But then Míngjué repeated the same sentence and the Lan Leader felt, for the second time in such short time, the cold touch of growing anger crawl up his spine.

_ It worked. _

Keeping his hands as tender as he can and focused on the task, though it’s a feat in on itself as Xichen feels the icy wind lay waste upon his thoughts, he finishes looking after the wound. It’s not a deep cut but a long one disturbing mostly the surface of Ā-Yáo’s skin. He retreats his hands then slow and carefully measured so as not to rise suspicion in the young man’s mind.

Xīchén is a stupid man. Stupid to believe his lover’s to have their own well-being and interest at the front of their minds instead of being the self-sacrificing fools that they are. Stupid for taking their words at face value yet not lingering enough to check for actual proof. Stupider still, for he knows he’s a hypocrite and shares the same mechanisms of putting others in front of himself. The anger is a bitter taste mixed in with guilt he feels over ‘causing Ā-Yao harm for in the end it was his hand that pushed his lover towards the discarded armor.

“Do you believe yourself to be expendable, Mèng Yáo?” Xīchén asks looking directly in his lover’s eyes. He doesn’t hide the fury from his eyes nor his voice and he knows the air rolling off of him is like frost, burning to the touch with extreme cold. “Do you think your health is of lesser importance than that of mine or Míngjué’s, and you can hide your injuries because they seem irrelevant at a moment?”

………..

"Or use them to your advantage?" Míngjué shot over his shoulder, unable to remain silent.

………..

The frost engulfed Mèng Yáo, sending shivers through him as the words were spoken. He began to cover his chest, he was physically and mentally exposed. He could snarl and snap his way to safety, he learned how to cut with words. But he also loved his Brothers.

Ā-Huàn. He loved his air of tranquility that swirled and swooned Mèng Yáo off his feet since the first day he met him. He breathed in this air to survive the harsh world. It had what kept him throughout the infiltration of the Wen clan. It kept him living.

Ā-Jué. He loved his fervor of passion. His snap back towards him scorched his back, Mèng Yáo caught between two vastly different people. He used Niè Míngjué's heat to thaw the coldness inside him, built over years and years of contusion and mutilation of his worth. It healed him. It let him rest, and be safe.

Was he expendable? Mèng Yáo was tempted to say nothing, to disappear until this bad dream was over. He was exposed. His fears open. It wasn't cool air in front of him but ice shards. It wasn't a thawing heat from behind, it was singeing blast of coals he couldn't repel from. He was trapped in their love.

Xīchén’s gaze onto him was enough to produce the crackle of tears in his eyes. He'd been caught. And he was tired. The resonating feeling of Lán Xīchén's healing had been comforting - now a guilty reminder.

"I am... I-" Mèng Yáo's voice breaks.

………..

Just as fast as his anger came it was melted away by the break in Ā-Yáo’s composure. His lover was strong and clever, but at the same time he was so delicate and unused to seeing Xīchén overcome by anger. It is not a side he lets others see. Even Míngjué had been a witness to his cold fury but twice before. Knowing he should not let him get the best of him Xīchén regretted immediately the way in which he treated young man, and he lets his features relax. He puts worry and love where just seconds ago was anger.

“Please, Ā-Yáo, tell me.” Xīchén implores fitting his hands lightly over the sides of Mèng Yáo’s face so his lover could not run away from his gaze. “Do you believe yourself to expendable in mine and Míngjué’s eyes? In our hearts?”

………..

Míngjué turned with a frown deepening but for a different cause. Briefly his eyes flicked to Xīchén then back to Mèng Yáo. He hadn't missed the catch in the words, the sound of tears before they're shed. Anger slipped back to allow worry and concern to come to the fore once again. Oh, he was still mad and would be for some time ... but if he had made their younger lover cry...

His posture relaxed slightly as he returned to Mèng Yáo’s side and knelt back down. Tenderness. That was what was required. Could he manage it though? In passionate moments, in the afterglow, tenderness was a simple thing. But after the fires of anger and the pain of worry, it was more difficult.

He would try. For Xīchén, who was always their emotional balance and the source of peace and calm. For Mèng Yáo who was their quick witted inspiration. They each deserved his best effort. Xīchén had been correct. Míngjué had to stop looking to the end of the journey with such unwavering focus and learn to enjoy the time he had, however long that was.

He lay a hand on Mèng Yáo's shoulder, waiting to see what the other would say in answer.

………..

"I am expendable. I'm not worth your love-" his lips sealed as their last act of denial for the truthful words that spilled out. His shoulder was burning, his face frozen. His tears fell as he closed his eyes, everything was too much. He was pathetic and it wounded him harsher than any physical wound could.

………..

"Ā-Yáo," Míngjué began in a gruff voice "Would I have made you my second in command and charged you to see to Huáisāng's safety if you were expendable? Would you be here with us now if you were not worthy of our love?"

Words were not his strong suit, not personal words of this sort. Give him the task of training men for battle or devising a war plan and he was at ease. This was beyond him.

………..

“I see,” was all that the Jade Lan could speak before a long silence overtook him. In the moments that followed Xīchén listened to Míngjué’s attempts at comfort. The words he chose were not of the variety a typical person would pick to ease and console their loved ones, but Xīchén knew how to read between the lines of his eldest lover’s speech. Míngjué expressed his love in facts and certain truths, he was a man who preferred to let his actions speak louder than any words he might have to say. He showed trust in charging others with that what was most dearest to him. Xīchén had years to learn the language of Niè Míngjué’s heart and the delicate intricacies that came with it. But when it came to Mèng Yáo he often found himself at a loss.

Moving away from both his lovers he broke all point of physical contact the three of them might have shared. Their loss was felt instantly but Xīchén didn’t felt it as intensively as he normally would. His found himself in a weird headspace numbed and apprehensive – a smoke screen he could not wave away. His eyes are looking off towards distance, his voice almost devoid of any feeling as he finally inquires of the youngest of their triad. “What are you doing here then, Ā-Yáo?”

The question is too bold, too unlike the careful maneuvering Xīchén does on daily basis around emissaries from other Clans and distinguished guests from the Cultivating world. For a time he forgets who Lán Xīchén is and he lets himself be just Ā-Huàn - a man devout to his lovers with each fiber of his being. This man has the right to question what he feels, ha the right to wonder and doubt in the sincerity of what’s given to him. “Since you believe to be expendable in our eyes I assume the same is true in your own vision concerning us.”

His eyes find those of Mèng Yáo and he keeps them at the level with his lover’s but his gaze looks past the deep brown of them. Xīchén find himself being far far away, no longer in the safety of Míngjué’s rooms in Unclean Realm, not even in the comfort of his own rooms in Gūsū. He is standing in a temple. One he never before set foot in and the simple act of being there makes a shiver of terror run down his spine.

“How long will you let this game of playing our sincerest feelings continue, before you get tired of them? For you have already taken so much time in making sure we loved you dearly and wholeheartedly. And we do, both me and Míngjué are devoted to you with our souls and our lives. I wonder what more you could want for.” He speaks in voice that sounds barely like his own, so devoid of feeling and usual cheerfulness he carries inside him at all times. Only once he’s convinced the numbness has lessened in his eyes does he find Mèng Yáo’s ones. “So I’m asking once more. To what end will you let this ploy extend, Ā-Yáo? You must have some sort of goal in your mind.”

………..

Mèng Yáo listened to the question, his eyes dried as more icy breath was spat out by this unknown voice in front of him.

"You think everything I do is a game? You think I want to be torn inside and gutted out with desire for both of you? It's much more than being expendable," His voice wavered over against the storm in front of him, Xīchén was getting lost in it - if a storm had struck their emotions then his words would be the thunder crumbling everything around them.

"I don't feel worthy of anything that's happened to me. I've cherished and devoted myself to you both in gratitude. But I've also fallen deeply for you both. I love you. _ I love you _. But I don't deserve to feel how good you make me feel!"

Mèng Yáo snapped his head between them both, eyes wide, "Why am I here? I'd be dead anywhere else."

"I'm selfish. I want you both, always. You are not expendable, neither of you. You are what keep me alive. How can I return what you give me? If not by your sides? And no, it's not a chore to be by your side, I respect you both as both lovers and my blood brothers. I am honored to be by your side. The mighty leaders of the Niè and Lán Sect. Brothers to a bastard?" He lets go of Niè Míngjué to kneel facing them both.

"My goal in my mind is non-existent. I have my happiness. And I will do anything to keep it. You both complete me. Look at me Ā-Huàn!" his voice crackles into Lán Xīchén 's misty eyes, he's barely there.

His emotions consumes him into the storm, he's lost himself to the noise, lost all barriers he's held as they had been torn down, "If I can't see you both, feel you, hold you even for a moment - I won't be able to live in a cruel world without you. I know my emotions are wrong. You tell me I'm loved, my doubt suffocates it out. I'm selfish. _ I'm Selfish. I'm Selfish _!" He falls onto his hands and realizes the pain from his chest had been replaced with no oxygen. He was struggling to breathe, his air had left him, the fire consuming him.

………..

Míngjué remained where he was. If Xīchén was putting physical distance between them then there was a good reason for it. He had been troubled by Mèng Yáo’s response before and had sought, in his own clumsy way, to show the younger man had value to them. But Xīchén had brought up questions that were deserving of thought. There had been times when Mèng Yáo’s words had struck wrong in the past but they had been smoothed over with soft words and loving touches.

As he considered Xīchén’s words he was given Mèng Yáo’s reply and it was nothing he had not expected to hear. He knew the difficulties the other man had faced. Both from the previous leader of the Jīn sect as well as his own men. But he had thought that to be problems of the past. He was a man of consequence in his own right now. A valued member of the sworn brotherhood.

“Why is this still a battle you fight Mèng Yáo? Why do you choose to value yourself as the small minded backbiters do instead of how your sworn brothers see you? Why do you still accept the lowest opinion as truth?”

………..

As he listens to Mèng Yáo’s cries Xīchén can feel the mist starts clearing out. It’s still there, making him unsure and hesitant where usually he’d be certain in his words, in his actions. His knees have lost feeling a long time ago, back when the three of them were still making sure Míngjué saw reason against hiding secrets from his lovers, but Xīchén wills them to move closer to the figure on the floor.

He did that. He caused his lover to break down, break apart, in front of them and Xīchén no longer knows how he should feel. If he should be guilty and begging for forgiveness, if he should be suspicious and weary of what other secrets may be hidden between the three of them, if he should be angry still and hurt because none of the two men he loves trusted him enough to share what hurts them the most. He knows only that his forte is to put people back together and in their current situation it is his duty to make sure Mèng Yáo is comforted.

After all these were Xīchén’s words that ripped away all younger man’s defenses.

He shuffles over to his lover close enough that he can tell for sure his body heat can be felt through the barrier of his robes, but he refrains himself from touching Mèng Yáo. He waits. Makes sure Ā-Yáo has time to grow accustomed to his close presence before his hand closes around one of clenched one on the stone floor.

“Be selfish with us.” Xīchén speaks up in a quiet tone. “I beg you Ā-Yao, be selfish and greedy in your need for us. Take what you wish, and take as much as you can, for I can promise, you will always receive it.” He ducks his head down trying to catch his young lover’s gaze even if he’s unsure if he has the right to do so.

“You say you’re worth less than us, yet on what basis? The circumstance of your birth? It’s not a thing we chose, it is out of our hands. But that did not stop you from proving everyone wrong.” His fingers squeeze lightly at the ivory skin of Mèng Yáo’s hand before he lets them travel up, smoothing over the side of his arm and back down to gently paint invisible shapes at the back of his lover’s palm. “You took what the world gave you and moved past it, moved in spite of it. Any obstacles you arrived at you overcame, and climbed the narrow staircase of prejudice with nothing more but your skills and determination. That alone deserves praise and admiration.”

………..

Xīchén’s words were faintly heard under Mèng Yáo’s ragged breaths. His cool air had come back to him, even after his confession? And was the heat from behind him still Niè Míngjué. A shaky head turned to see Niè Míngjué and Mèng Yáo swiveled it back round, eyes clenched as the tears fell.

Xīchén's traces on his hand were distant to him, his mind far away from his body as he scrambled to gather all the scattered pieces he'd broken.

Mèng Yáo held his breath and collected everything, holding everything as tight as they once held him captive in his own mind. For Ā-Jué. For Ā-Huàn. For _ Himself _.

Exhaling the words and beliefs, the lies and pain been given to him over his life and tossed it away - into the burning fire of both men surrounding him. Through watered eyes he watched Ā-Huàn in front of him, replicating his breathing and control his shaking. If he'd climbed to where he was, he'd only ever looked back at the distance travelled. With new perspective he'd demolished the way down and faced forward, taking the hands of his lovers as they were there for him. Waiting.

"I-I.." his mouth quivered, "Thank you, _ Thank you _," he whispers over and over to both of them. The free had reached to place itself in the direction of Niè Míngjué, he needed to know he'd helped as much as Xīchén.

"You needed to hear it. We all needed to hear each other. I was stuck in the past. Ā-Jué stuck in the future untold to everyone. Ā-Huàn," Mèng Yáo's last tears were happy ones, "You made as where we truly lie - the present,”

But Mèng Yáo loved Lán Xīchén, and had to let himself ask, "Why do you hide your anger Ā-Huàn? In the present you have kept us safe as our minds have travelled elsewhere, but Ā-Huàn" he stared into the misty eyes, "You travel to where your stronger emotions lie. The ones you don't want us to see. Why?"

………..

Míngjué took the offered hand, wondering if he could lend some of his inherent strength to the smaller man. The events of the day had left them all battered and raw and exposed. He worried most for Xīchén. Twice he had been the one to pick up the pieces of his lovers, first with himself and second with Mèng Yáo.

What sort of burden did that leave their beloved Xīchén? What sort of demons had been at play this day? He made a noise of agreement with Mèng Yáo's statement that this needed to be aired out but he wondered what had been truly settled? His future was still uncertain except that it would end in qi deviation. Mèng Yáo would still fight the demons of the past and judge himself harshly.

And Xīchén had been left to pick up the pieces of both. Truly he was the strongest of the three of them. " Ā-Huàn?" Míngjué said his name quietly, a tentative question.

………..

Having both his lovers' eyes on him, their scrutiny and worry now turned towards Xīchén, instead of themselves, is an intimidating feeling. He sucks in a calming breath. Looks from one gaze to another and tries to smile reassuringly, knowing that what graces his lips must look more like a grimaces than his usual curve up off lips.

“We are equals here, are we not? Yet out of the three of us, only I am the fool." He starts in a voice no louder than a whisper. "You keep secrets from me but I dare not say a word on the subject. You keep me at distance and I do not move closer believing you will come to me once you are ready. You take my calm and peacefulness for granted not knowing the extent to which it drains me, yet still….. Still, I refuse to face the feelings I deem improper of a Lán Sect Leader."

His air escapes him then, shoulders slumping forward. Xīchén is but a man and like any other man his range of feelings is vast and varied. He may be of Gūsū but that does not change much for Gūsū only teaches how to suppress the negative emotions, how to keep them hidden away until a time of meditation comes and they can be cleansed from one's mind. His Sect does not teach how to avoid the ugliness. Nor does it teach how to rid of it all together. 

As the Sect Leader Xīchén must always be vigilant and keep his emotions close by. Maintain an air of effortlessness and composure no matter his actual feelings, so that others may look upon him and know the Gūsū Lán’s teachings are achievable. Yet on this day alone he lost control twice and let his frustration out in a form of barely restrained anger. It shames him to have been seen in such an undesirable state.

So much have transpired over the course of this one afternoon. Nightfall is almost upon them and the three are still locked in conversation, bringing forth issues they would not speak of willingly but which must be addressed, least they eat them up from the inside.

"What a fool I am. A fool and a coward." Xīchén mutters dropping his head to the ground. A huff of air escapes him, one that could be called a laugh under any other circumstances.

"Do not worry, my brothers, if there's anyone I am truly angry at tonight it is myself." Xīchén looks up after a while and he tries for a smile again. It's genuine this time if a strained one. He can't help but feel tired on a level so deep Xīchén could swear the exhaustion originates in his very bones.

………..

"A fool is not what anyone would call you, you know that," Mèng Yáo started to talk, but his hands, "you are allowed to be angry. With us. With yourself. With anything. You are human. Your sect is about being above those tendencies. But tell me, were the rules made to be obsolete? You yourself break rules on occasion. And it's not a sin to break them. You understand you are and learn from it. That's what they are there for. A guideline to a way of life. So as you break them for us, baring yourself in front of us with honesty that we so desperately needed to see, you will leave this heated discussion happier you got it out rather than holding in your fury."

Mèng Yáo holds up the chin of the Lán Sect leader, looking into his eyes, "You can be angry. Not a fool. Not a coward. You can be human"

An awareness bloomed within Míngjué mind. Understanding Mèng Yáo was a simple thing. Míngjué dealt with the unseemly side of men often enough as clan leader and the final voice of justice for the Niè sect. While he had thought that Mèng Yáo had made peace with his past he had understood the source of the man's motivations and drives.

………..

He had not considered the strain Xīchén would be under; how he would be pulled in different directions from all the different ways he was needed. To have to be a different person as the situation called for it while still trying to remain true to yourself? It was not a battle Míngjué would wish on anyone.

The older man shifted till he was kneeling close to Xīchén, rubbing soothing circles along his back. "One of the most valuable lessons I have learned from you and from Ā-Yáo, is that control can be set aside. Freedom can be found with those who love you and whom you love in return. The world beyond our closed door will make demands, that is the way of things, but here all of that can be set aside." The urge to gather the other man up and cuddle him as was strong but he put it aside till he was certain it was what Xīchén wanted. He gestured towards the door, "Out there we will be who we must be in order to keep our clans safe, to lead them to success, to be an example they can look to. In here, we can be who we want to be. Who we need to be."

He paused and took a breath. "I withheld a secret from the two people I should not have. In part because that is how it's always been. The fate of Niè sect leaders isn't one that is spoken about freely. More than that, I did not want to cause either of you to worry. I had thought I would be able to keep each of you safe but today has shown me that was not the correct path." Míngjué took a breath and bowed his head. "I am sorry."

………..

“I do not wish to be angry, Ā-Yáo.” Xīchén starts making sure that the truth of his statement can be seen in his eyes. Anger and resentment are the last thing on his mind as he revels in the touch of the slender fingers cupping at his jaw, as he melts into the strong arm smoothing at his back. His eyes close of their own volition. He wishes to stay in this position forever but he pushes on for Xīchén doesn’t agree with words Mèng Yáo said. “If I do not live by the rules of my Sect how different am I from those from the Wēn Sect who blandly disregarded their history and believes? How far am I from becoming a mindless animal?”

His gaze moves to Míngjué’s face as he listens carefully to what his lover has to say. _Control and demands of the outside world are irrelevant when in presence of his lovers._ Xīchén closes his eyes on a long exhale. He wishes it was true.

“My words are what I am, Míngjué. They are how I control the world around me and without them I am incomplete. Just like I am incomplete without the expectations of others.” For Xīchén and Míngjué both life started with a role to fill, a part to act out as Sect Leaders at age much too young to understand the complexity of their task. Xīchén’s life has been nothing but making sure he measured up to the views Cultivating World had of him. It was acting in accordance under the watchful eye of his Uncle and the elders of his Sect. He does not know how to be anything else but what others need him to be. A Sect Leader, a brilliant nephew, a loving older brother. ”I do not know how to be, who to be, if I do not have a role to fulfill.”

He leans his forehead over that of Míngjué’s slipping away from Mèng Yáo’s grasp and he places a chaste kiss on his elder lover lips. A fleeting touch of his mouth over the other’s. ”I forgive you for hiding from me. You did not know what you hid would hurt us. That’s not on you. ” A second later he’s moving again this time to press a similar tenderness to the youngest part of his heart. “You, Ā-Yáo, knew all too well how much pain your action would bring us but I see and understand the reason behind them. Promise me you will never attempt it again, please.”

………..

The simple kiss made Mèng Yáo feel complete, the words falling from him.

“I promise. I promise to hold myself as high as I do you,” He chases Lán Xīchén to peck on his lips, doing the same to Niè Míngjué, “and you,” Mèng Yáo could argue about his brother’s comparison to the Wēn sect, but he was too relieved to be forgiven, by the both of them. Hearing Niè Míngjué speak his mind rather than show it only in action was a rarity, a treasure Mèng Yáo had always felt honored to be experiencing so intimately – with Lán Xīchén.

“Your role is to be you Ā-Huàn, but it’s not as simple as that,” Mèng Yáo turned to look between both men, “everyone has a range of roles to fulfil in their lifetime. A compassionate or warrior leader, both more complex in being than the descriptions they will go down in history for. We should focus on how we will be remembered by our peers, our lovers,” His hands were placed on either man.

“It’s important we had this conversation, as I said – we will be stronger for it,”

………..

Míngjué regarded Xīchén for a long silent moment then nodded. He resolved to be a source of strength for Xīchén‘s peace and calm to draw on, to be one less burden for the Lán Jade.

He was not entirely certain that it was for the best that it was all laid out before them but time would tell ultimately. As it was, it had been a long day fraught with emotion and stress and it was beyond time to find some relaxation.

"A moment," he said as he stood and moved to the door. He sent a servant after a pot of hot water and a calming tea. "I think we are all deserving of a rest," he suggested as he returned to his lovers. "It has been a difficult day for each of us."

………..

Xīchén felt the lack of Míngjué’s strength at his back like the loss of ground under his feet. The silent yet solid presence of his lover is always a comfort to his turbulent thoughts, and his head moves hastily after the retreating form.

Luckily there’s still Ā-Yáo at his side. Xīchén’s fingers entwine with the ones in on his hand. He pulls it closer to his body, places a chaste kiss on delicate knuckles making sure that he does not leave an inch touched with his affection. As he gazes at the handsome features in front of him Xīchén’s heart clenches. Not in pain however, but in certainty that he loves Mèng Yáo and his lover shares the same feelings. It is adoration that holds Xīchén’s heart in its grasp. Adoration of purest and most complete kind.

“Tea would do us well. Thank you, Míngjué.” Xīchén adds quietly feeling the capacity for any further words leaving him. He has said more than enough today, he has pleaded and assured and confessed, and Xichen can’t keep them flowing. Even if they are his greatest strength.

………..

Mèng Yáo kisses Lán Xīchén, feeling the exhaustion of spilling out long kept secrets from everyone, Lán Xīchén didn't need to say a word. No one did in this moment.

As Lán Xīchén took in Mèng Yáo's beauty, the other did the same. The restraint and elegance of the Lán Sect was found most strongest in their Leader - but Lán Xīchén always had the most curious eyes. Brilliant and quick, they looked through Mèng Yáo. It made Mèng Yáo realize he had what he wanted - he was seen.

He swiftly gathered himself up before helping Lán Xīchén back to his seat at the table. He gathered his own robes and covered himself loosely, not wanting to go through layer of ceremonial garbs if they were to sleep after this. Instead, Mèng Yáo watched Niè Míngjué return and cleared his throat to grab his attention.

Before Niè Míngjué could sit Mèng Yáo cuddled into him tightly, his head burying into his chest.

………..

Míngjué gave Mèng Yáo an affection embrace then sent him to cuddle with Xīchén while he prepared and poured the tea. In an attempt to turn the discussion to something more productive, he mused aloud, "There must be something in the older texts or lore tucked away somewhere that could help ease the curse." He set a cup in front of each of them with a delicate care that looked out of place coming from a man such as he.

After a few minutes and a couple of sips, he set his own cup down. "Maybe, between the three of us, we can find something. Ā-Yáo, with your extensive connections and Ā-Huàn with your clan's accumulated knowledge."

………..

“There is.” Xīchén starts picking up the small cup from the table. “I have already found a way to ease the transition through your suffering in Gūsū’s libraries.” Under the guise of sipping slowly at the tea in his hands he takes the time to gauge Míngjué’s reaction. Xīchén is unsure if the choice to reveal that information is a timely one but the storm that seemed to have torn and divide them have passed, leaving them for good. He hopes.

His eyes search for those of the Niè Leader hesitant at first yet growing more secure with time passing. “I can show you of what I speak.”

………..

Mèng Yáo had cuddled Xīchén for a moment before sitting himself and drinking, listening to their conversation. It is true he had a lot of connections, and he was sure someone would know of something to help Niè Míngjué.

"And if I can help, Ā-Huàn I may not be as good a Source by any standard, but I am a fast learner" Mèng Yáo was planning a few meetings with outlandish people he knew but before he got ahead of himself, took a breath,

"But if neither work out, that's okay. We will find another way Ā-Jué. Patience is something we need to master as much as the sword"

………..

Míngjué took a breath as he gave thought to Xīchén’s revelation. He was of much calmer mind after the turmoil of the day so it didn't take him long to see the wisdom. Finally he nodded his appreciation. "I trust in your suggestions and would like to see how effective they might be." He smiled at Mèng Yáo. "If anyone can find a way forward that would be beneficial for all of us, it would be you Ā-Yáo."

………..

With a nod of his head Xīchén moves the tea set cups to the side and with a wave of his hand produces a guqin to appear. He places it gently on the table, puts his hands over the strings in a breath of calm recollecting in his mind the notes he knows all too well. With a pluck of his finger he lets the first notes of the Cleansing Heart Song fill the space of the room.

………..

Mèng Yáo is watching intently as Lán Xīchén begins the piece. If he was being blessed with this intense intimate moment meant for Niè Míngjué, he would remain quiet and study the hands he adored play beautifully. He had tried to hide a blush from Niè Míngjué’s comment of confidence in his abilities - but he was too engrossed in their company to control. Especially after the day they've had. So Mèng Yáo sat and sipped his tea, watching the intricate playing and relaxed features appear on Ā-Jué face.

………..

Míngjué was not surprised when Xīchén brought forth the stringed instrument. So much of Gūsū Lán’s cultivation was based in music. He settled into a more relaxed position and attempted to unwind enough to allow the music to do its work.

………..

Losing himself to the well-practiced and repetitive motions of playing the instrument Xīchén lets his thoughts go, washed away by the music created by his own hands. There’s plenty more issues he could let his mind wonder on, a countless number of half-secrets and understatements between him and his lovers to argue over– enough to last them a lifetime. It’s not what he wishes to focus now.

Míngjué is safe. He’s alive in the present and will be in the future - if Xīchén has any say in it. Mèng Yáo is aware of what hindrance of information leads to and he strives to do better in the future. It’s all Xīchén can ask for, all he wishes for. He himself promised to let his lovers see him in a way no other person saw him – even if he isn’t sure who that version of him is just yet – but for them Xīchén will look into the most restricted parts of his mind. He will be only himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember ppl: communication is the key to all healthy relationships!!!


End file.
